Dragones Gemelos
by Dragones Gemelos
Summary: Issei y Kirino hijos de 2 grandes dragones, su destino es uno muy grande pero por las ambiciones de los demás trataran de matarlos, sus padres asesinados por seres los cuales los temían por su gran poder, pero ayudados por personas a los cuales amaran y protegerán. (Iseei: Harem; posible Incesto; OP; -pervertido).
1. Prologo I

PROLOGO

Dragones seres únicos en la naturaleza, poderosos, majestuosos e intimidantes eso y otras cosas se decían sobre estas majestuosas bestias.

Nacidos de la madre tierra Gaia (Gea) como cúmulos de energía que da forma una vez que estas alcanzan, lo que se denomina eclosión, seres que pisaron la tierra mucho antes del nacimiento de los dioses y por ende los verdaderos habitantes o sucesores de los Titanes (Gran Padres o Madres), criaturas que por lo general pasan de los demás, que no les importa que hagan las demás razas, siempre y cuando no se metan con ellos o con lo que más aprecian. Ellos han participado en varias guerras desde su juventud con otras especies: elfos antiguos, dioses, seres celestiales, etc. Demostrando que están por encima de las demás especies ya sean dioses o seres antiguos, y por ende, temidos. Existen distintas clasificaciones o rangos dentro de la especie misma:

 _ **Dragones de bajo nivel:**_ Una clase Dragón que pertenece a los dragones normales. El único dragón que ha sido revelado y pertenece a esta clase es el Dragón de la Tierra.

Dragones de alto nivel: Una clase Dragón que pertenece a los dragones normales. Hay tres dragones dentro de esta clase los cuales son el Dragón de Blizzard, Sprite Dragón y Flame Dragón.

 _ **Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragón (**_ _ **五大**_ __ _ **龙王**_ _ **, Godai Ryūō):**_ son un grupo de cinco (anteriormente seis) Dragones únicos con altos poderes destructivos, rivalizando con los de un Ángel o Demonio de Clases Supremas, Los _**Siete Reyes Dragones**_ que son; _**Tiamat, Saphira, Yu-Long, Vritra, Midgardsormr, Fafnir, Tannin.**_

 _ **Dragones Celestiales (**_ _ **二**_ __ _ **天**_ _ **龙**_ _ **, Nitenryū):**_ son dragones con poderes que rivalizan con la de Dios y los 4 reyes Demonios al igual que dioses de otras Mitologías se considera que es de la clase más alta de los Dragones. Los dos Dragones Celestiales son el Sekiryuutei Ddraig y el Hakuryuukou Albion.

 _ **Diosa Dragón (**_ _ **龙神**_ _ **, Ryushin)**_ hay 2 en esta categoría. El primero conocido como el _**"Dragon del Infinito"**_ o **"Ouroboros Dragon",** es el único dragón con forma Humanoide. Y El 2º que es más poderoso que _**Ophis**_ es _**El Gran Rojo**_ este Nada libremente por la Brecha Dimensional y tiene la apariencia de un Enorme dragón de 100m de altura o más.

 _ **Dragón Verdadero (**_ _ **真**_ _ **龙**_ _ **, Shinryu):**_ es una clase que sólo pertenece al _**Dragón del Apocalipsis**_ _**666 Thriaxia**_ y se le conoce como el _**"Dragón de Dragones" (D×D).**_

 _ **I**_

En cierto lugar se encontraban 2 dragones: una hembra de color azul escarlata, con ojos de igual color, con una mirada que expresaba fuerza, fiereza y lealtad, de una gran belleza, al lado de ella se encontraba un dragón de mayor tamaño de un color rojo escarlata, que desprendía un aura densa, la cual intimidaba e imponía respeto y fuerza.

Ddraig busquemos un lugar en donde vivir ya que el último lo destruisteis peleando con el descerebrado de Albión y esta vez espero que estés preparado para la paliza que te voy a dar si empiezas la pelea.

Jajajajajaja… lo siento por eso Saphira, pero te debo recordar que una Reina Dragona no podrá hacer nada frente a un Dragón celestial y en cuanto a la pelea no lo pude evitar, ya que deberías saber que con él no se puede razonar por el odio que siento hacia él.

Que has dicho Ddraig, será mejor que no te creas mucho por ser un Dragón Celestial, que muy bien puede apalearte.

Jajajajajaja... Lo lamento realmente. Vamos mejor a buscar un lugar al cual llamar hogar mi reina.

Jejejejeje… Este halagador, pero creas que te perdonare tan fácil, aún si te amo más que mi vida.

Que dijiste al final...

N…nada será mejor que nos apresuremos porque me está dando sueño, y quiero comenzar con nuestra nueva vida, lejos de las batallas, tal y como me los prometiste.

Claro no tengo problema porque ahora lo más importante para mi eres tú y próximamente serán nuestro(s) hijos….

Jijiijiji… Sigamos buscando entonces, mi rey.

2 horas más tarde.

Después de 2 horas de búsqueda de una cueva lo suficientemente grande para hacer un gran nido, decidieron entrar a una cueva la cual parecía tener un gran espacio por el enorme tamaño de la montaña. Al estar dentro de ella se sentían a gusto por lo que decidieron hacerla su nuevo hogar; siendo esta la tercera. Así pasaron los años; siendo más exactos 5 años, y, Ddraig y Saphira ya estaban haciendo planes para ser padres, ya que esperaron a que se establezcan en un lugar y dejasen de luchar en contra de los demás seres ya sean los de sus especies o los iluminados.

Por otro lado en el mundo sobrenatural se estaba en otra guerra, conformada por las 3 fracciones más conocidas por los humanos, teniendo un mismo creador _**Elohim,**_ conocido también como _**[Dios, Padre Celestial, etc.]**_

Las 3 grandes fracciones están conformadas por:

 _ **Los Ángeles (**_ _ **天使**_ _ **, Tenshi)**_ son seres poderosos que sirven a Dios. Vienen del cielo, y tienen la potestad de infligir dolor a los demonios debido a sus poderes basados en la luz. Todos los ángeles tienen alas blancas y un halo sobre su cabeza. Al igual que los ángeles caídos, el número de pares de alas representa el poder que tiene cada uno. Su hogar es la Atlántida una isla con varios misterios, pero el más grande de todos es que se mantiene flotando en el cielo protegida con una capa inexpugnable y no puede ser situada. Con un sistema creado por su padre el cual les permite acceder al poder de la luz.

 _ **Los Ángeles Caídos (**_ _ **堕天使**_ _ **, Datenshi**_ ) que se diferencian fácilmente por sus alas negras como los cuervos y que caen en el pecado al aferrarse a sus deseos, ya sean: la lujuria, el poder, el conocimiento, el ego y la arrogancia; y ya que no están conectados al sistema no tienen la protección de Dios, pero aun así pueden usar sus poderes de la luz para infligir un mayor daño a los Demonios. Liderados por los ángeles caídos más fuertes a los cuales se les llaman Cadres, aquellos que están a la par de los Maous y los Arcángeles; mientras que para pelear con Elohim solo podían hacerlo mientras pelean juntos y aun así no podrían derrotarlo solo entretenerlo lo suficiente para retirarse, al igual que los ángeles ellos miden su cantidad de poder por la cantidad de sus alas. Y viven en el Inframundo, o en la mitad de ella.

 _ **Los Demonios (**_ _ **悪魔**_ _ **, Akuma)**_ son seres poderosos que vienen desde el Inframundo que creen que los que deberían de gobernar a las otras razas son solo ellos. Los demonios de Clase Alta (conocidos como demonios puros) gobiernan sobre otros teniendo una división en:

Demonios de Clase Suprema o Élite _**(**_ _ **最上級悪魔**_ _ **, Saijōkyū Akuma)**_ : Rey de los Demonios, Gran Rey, Archiduque, Duque.

Demonios de Clase Alta _**(**_ _ **上級悪魔**_ _ **, Jōkyū Akuma)**_ : Marques, Conde, Vizconde y Barón.

Demonios de Clase Media _**(**_ _ **中級悪魔**_ _ **, Chūkyū Akuma**_ ): Caballeros.

Demonios de Clase Baja _**(**_ _ **下級悪魔**_ _ **, Kakyū Akuma)**_ : Sirvientes y Demonios.

 **Los 72 Pilares** _**(72**_ _ **柱**_ _ **, Nanajūni Hashira)**_ (refiriéndose a los 72 demonios del Ars Goetia); Son 72 familias de Demonios Pura Sangre.

Las familias que representan a los 72 pilares son los siguientes: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmodeus, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Räum, Focalor, Vepar, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion y Andromalius.

Sus líderes son los Maous que son los demonios de mayor y ellos eran: _**Asmodeus, Leviatán, Beelzebub y Lucifer.**_


	2. Prologo II

3 años atrás….

Después de 1 año de iniciarse una nueva guerra entre las 3 grandes fracciones; estas presentaban una enorme cantidad de bajas casi por igual y estas se incrementaban velozmente con las batallas que tenían 2 dragones que comparten un mismo título, pero que son diferentes por su color; Los Dragones Celestiales Rojo y Blanco (Ddraig y Albión) enemigos jurados, los cuales ingresaban al campo de batalla destruyendo las barreras sin muchos esfuerzos, atacándose mutuamente provocando la muerte a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor y eran demasiado débiles para resistes sus ataques ya sean Ángeles, Caídos, Demonios los cuales no dejaban de gritar al ser quemados vivos o al ver a sus compañeros morir al intentar atacarlos.

Poco tiempo después con el odio en sus miradas comenzaron a atacarlos aun si eso significaba morir, tan solo querían vengar a sus compañeros caídos; muchos Ángeles y Caídos atacaban de lejos lanzándoles lanzas de luz; mientras que los demonios les arrojaban esferas de energía.

Mientras esto ocurría los dragones ni se inmutaban; tan solo seguían con su batalla sin preocuparse de los que los atacaban.

Al ver esto las 3 fracciones los atacaron juntos olvidándose que estaban en guerra; pero por más que los atacaban no les hacían daño alguno, solo conseguían morir. Cansados de los insignificantes entrometidos Ddraig hace un estruendoso rugido provocando así un aumento del miedo entre los demás.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer?!-dice con fría en sus ojos.

Mientras sucedía esto en las bases de las 3 fracciones en conflicto se les estaba informando de la llegada de los Dragones Celestiales; y de la destrucción que estaban provocando en el campo de batalla.

 _ **En el cielo**_

Más específicamente, en una sala de reuniones, donde precisamente hoy se está haciendo una reunión para decidir la manera de actuar en las siguientes batallas para ganar así la guerra totalmente; en dicha sala se encontraban más precisamente los Arcángeles más poderosos y el Dios de los cielos (ELOHIM)

Toc, toc, toc… Esto es urgente. Padre – esto lo decía un ángel con mucha preocupación.

Cálmate hermano, respira para que nos puedas decir cuál es la urgencia – lo dice Michael para calmar a su hermano.

Los Dragones Celestiales están asesinando a los ángeles enviados al campo de batalla del sur, después de haber destruido la barrera fácilmente. – lo dice más calmado, pero con una voz muy preocupada por lo que va a suceder.

… ¿Qué?! Prepárense para ir hijos míos, vamos a ayudar a los que podamos. –

 _ **En el inframundo más específicamente en la base de los Caídos**_

Sala de reuniones de los Líderes de los Caídos.

Toc, toc, toc. Según la información que me han dado debo informar, que los Dragones Celestial están destruyendo el campo de batalla y a los Caídos entre su fuego cruzado. – Decía un Ángel Caído muy conocido por muchos pero más joven _**(relativamente)**_ ; lo decía un poco angustiado _**(un poco)**_

Si es eso cierto, Azzazel, que hacemos aquí ayudemos a los nuestros. – decía el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos

 _ **En el Inframundo territorio de los Demonios**_

Territorio de Lucifer; _**Lilith.**_ Sala de reuniones de los Demonios.

Toc, toc, toc, traigo un nuevo informe mis Maous; los Dragones Celestiales han hecho aparición y están destruyéndolo todo en el campo de batalla, Incluyendo a los demonios enviados y están pidiendo refuerzos. – decía un joven de cabello rojo escarlata (lo deben conocer bien)

Bueno... no lo vi venir... si es así será mejor ir inmediatamente, prepárense para ir inmediatamente.

 _ **Con los Dragones Celestiales**_

A pesar de los intentos unidos de las 3 fracciones, no lograban mucho. Si atacan al blanco este los debilitaba, dividiendo sus energías y a continuación regresándolos con una llamarada de fuego lo suficientemente fuerte para solo dejarlos polvo.

Divide, divide, divide

Si desistían en atacarle, este los devoraba acercándose con una velocidad que no esperaban de alguien que era enorme.

Otro grupo atacaba al dragón rojo escarlata, pero por más que lo atacasen no lograban nada, este con el mínimo movimiento o les reflejaba el ataca aumentado con su energía o lo esquivaba con un movimiento simple de sus alas.

Boost, boost, boost... Transfer

Al momento en el cual estaban por barrer a todos de ahí con un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlos; detectaron a seres quienes si valían la pena, acompañados con otros seres que tenían la suficiente fuerza para hacerlos perder algo de tiempo.

Los líderes de cada fracción involucrada estaban ahí sin excepción acompañados con jóvenes los cuales destacaban por su fuerza y su carisma para levantar los ánimos de los demás; en otras palabras buenos generales o jefes.

Jajajajajaa… mira a quienes tenemos aquí Albion – decía Ddraig

No me lo esperaba más entremetidos que lo único que lograran será tenernos como sus verdugos. – le respondió Albion con algo de sorna

Mientras ellos estaban conversando, los líderes de cada fracción les decían a los sobrevivientes que se retiren, que por más que estén ahí no harán la diferencia.

 _Retírense por ahora, descansen y sanen a los sobrevivientes. – Dios_

 _Hoy no es el día de morir por algo que no podrán hacer, sabemos su odio pero vayan a sus hogares descansen y saluden a sus esposas. – Lucifer_

 _Por ahora retírense, no podemos darnos el lujo de morir en vano teniendo como objetivo alzarnos como los seres más poderosos. – Caín líder de los Caídos_ _(le invente un nombre; ya que no sabía su nombre)_

A pesar que no querían irse, sabían muy bien que solo les iban a estorbar ya que presenciaron de primera mano la fuerza de aquellos dragones que están en la clasificación de poder con un solo digito, sobrepasando por mucho a sus líderes, siendo solo inferiores por los Dioses Dragones y otros dioses capaces de pelear con dragones, con sus poderes.

 _Pues bien, ya acabaron; pues porque si es así será mejor que se retiren, porque lo único que conseguirán será morir_.- Ddraig decía esto con una voz autoritaria y con gran poder.

Había algunos que no dudaban de sus poderes, pero no querían irse tan solo vengarse por la pérdida de sus hermanos(as), esposas o tal vez hijas (en referencia con los demonios).

Como se atreven a interrumpir así sin más pobres dragones. Decía un amargo Kokabiel.

Pero que arrogante, por más que intenten saber que facción es más poderosa entre ustedes no logran alcanza a aquellos que están en la pirámide del poder y eternidad; si siquiera tu Dios es lo suficientemente fuerte para ostentar un puesto de un digito.

Jajajajajaa lo siento decirles que el ya no es mi Dios, por ser débil y muy misericordioso. Contestaba Kokabiel.

Basta Kokabiel sabemos que tu pérdida es grande, a ningún padre le gustaría ver a su hija morir. Decía Azzazel, su amigo

Kokabiel miraba con una cara de odio a los dragones, pero guardo silencio por ahora.

 _Pues bien que es lo que van decidir, esta será su última advertencia. Les decía Ddraig_

 _Pues lamento decirles que no nos iremos, ya muchas muertes a inocentes han ocasionado sus luchas. Decía Dios_

 _Por lo tanto he decidido acabarlo aun si tengo que morir en el intento. Continuaba_

 _HAHAHAHA se ve que muy creído te lo tienes solo por obtener el título de Dios ELOHIM; pues si así lo quieres por mi puede venir con tus hijos a matarme, que no harán mucha diferencia en esta pelea. Respondía Ddraig_

 _Bueno, como me gustaría ver que mates a Elohim, Ddraig pero me prometí que ese derecho era solo mío, y si lo quieres matar no me dejaras otra opción que aliarme con él para matarte y luego continuar con nuestra guerra. Decía Lucifer con emoción (porqué será... xD)_

 _Por qué nos dejan de lado, lamentablemente no dejare que inicien sin nosotros, la raza más poderosa. Decía algo molesto Caín_

 _Bueno mirando como continúan las cosas esta vez haremos equipo, como en los viejos tiempos Ddraig. Hablaba emocionado Albion_

 _Jajajajajaa, así parece blanco._

La lucha inicio con un enfrentamiento casi parejo a pesar de ser superados en número por las facciones; las 3 partes habían divido a los dragones y así también sus fuerzas para mantener a raya a los dragones.

 _Malditos sean; ya me aburrí llego el momento de ponerme serio._ _Dacia molesto Ddraig_

 _ **Boost, boost, boots, boost, boost, boost.**_

 _ **Llamarada Ardiente**_

Mientras Ddraig aumentaba constantemente sus poderes para hacer su ataque, Albion les _reducía el ataque a los que estaban a su alrededor_

 _ **Divide, divide, divide, divide, divide**_

 _ **White flare**_

Después de cargar sus poderes estoy lanzaron sus ataques de fuego de largo alcance; tratando así de matar a quienes les plantaron cara. Pero; con la rápida reacción de los líderes de cada facción se pudo detener el ataque sin ocasionar daño alguno; en el momento en el cual se detuvo el ataque los dragones, estos atacaron para así no dejarles un chance en contratacar; ellos los atacaban con sus garras, colas, y les arrojaban llamaradas de fuego que al tocar la tierra hacían un gran agujero en los cuales les enterraban.

 _ **Arg, ah..ah…ah esto no puede pasar. Decía el líder de los ángeles caídos**_

 _ **Debemos atacar juntos o de lo contrario acabaremos siendo solo historia. Continuaba Lucifer**_

 _ **Tienen razón, bueno que así sea. Respondía Elohim**_

 _ **Ataquemos juntos sin guardarnos nada... decían en conjunto**_

En eso un demonio de cabello de un rojo escarlata ataco primero con un gran número de esferas de poder de la destrucción, ocasionándoles un daño considerable, haciendo que los dragones se protejan con mayor energía. Seguido por el arcángel Michael, el cual demostró por qué es la mano derecha de Dios, atacando con un sinnúmero de espadas de luz de un gran tamaño los cuales se movían velozmente y sin patrones los cuales impactaron en los dragones, haciéndolos que se protejan con sus alas y logrando hacerlos retroceder de su lugar un chamusquina saliendo de sus cuerpos.

Los dragones después del impacto de los ataques sucesivos los cuales los tomaron por sorpresa porque no creyeron que ellos eran poseedores de tan gran habilidad y poder. Los dragones rápidamente contratacaron con bolas de fuego que les impactaron y les hicieron retroceder.

Elohim al ver esto, observo un espacio para atacar y lo aprovecho para crear una espada de luz y hacer un corte en el cuerpo del dragón blanco; pero solo logrando un corte poco profundo por la dureza de su piel y recibiendo un golpe de este como venganza.

 _ **Esto continua por dos semana; el cual los dragones olvidaron su rivalidad para matar a sus enemigos. También logrando que estas 3 facciones en guerra se unieran por un enemigo en común.**_

Mientras continuaban con la lucha los jóvenes de las facciones se quedaban sin energía lentamente, mientras los líderes aún tenían energía para continuar.

 _ **Esto debe acabar ya, no les parece así**_. Comenzaba a hablar Ddraig tranquilamente sin rastro de cansancio

 _ **Bueno también pensaba eso.**_ Decía _**Elohim**_

 _ **Bueno entonces dejemos de contenernos y peleamos hasta que ustedes mueran, claro está.**_ Decían _**lucifer**_ y _**Caín juntos**_

 _ **Que prepotentes son aun si no he llegado a mostrar el 90% de mi poder; pero será como quieran.**_ Respondía con burla _**Albion**_

 _ **Preparado Albion;**_

 _ **Si Ddraig**_

 _ **Cantico de Albion**_

 _ **Yo, aquel que despertará...**_

 _ **Soy el Dragón Celestial que lo perdió todo en los principios de la dominación de Dios.**_

 _ **Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".**_

 _ **Seré el Dragón Blanco que perfeccione el camino de la dominación.**_

 _ **¡Te llevare a los límites más lejanos de la inocencia!**_

 _ **¡Juggernaut-Drive!**_

 _ **Cantico de Ddraig**_

 _ **Yo, aquel que despertará...**_

 _ **Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...**_

 _ **Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...**_

 _ **Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...**_

 _ **¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!**_

 _ **¡Juggernaut-Drive!**_

En el momento en los que los dragones dijeron eso, los demás presenciaron un aumento en su tamaño y la aparición de un aura salvaje la cual predominaba en toda el área. Algunos sentían que sus cuerpos no les respondían muy bien, mientras otros sentían que su sangre les hervía.

Y cuando menos se les esperaban los dragones contratacaron.

 _ **Half Dimension**_

 _ **Dragón Smacher**_

Ellos sintieron como sus poderes y el lugar eran reducidos y a continuación atacados con un láser el cual al impacto con la barrera creada por todos; ellos vieron como esta era destruida muy fácilmente y lo único que podían hacer eran retirarse rápidamente, para salvarse.

La arcángel Gabriel, La Mao Leviatán y una cadre les comenzaban a curar rápidamente a los que recibieron el mayor daño. Mientras que los líderes de cada facción hacían tiempo para que sus aliados se curaran.

 _ **Purificación Santa-**_ _comenzaba curándolos Gabriel_

 _ **Bebe esto.**_ _Decía Leviatán_

 _ **Creo que llego el momento de acabar con esto. Usen sus ataques más fuertes**_

 _ **Explosión de luz.**_ Uno de los ataques más fuertes del Dios _**Elohim**_

 _ **Vapor de la muerte. - Mao belcebú**_

 _ **Truenos celestiales. - Arcángel Uriel**_

 _ **Esfera de la destrucción - Sirzechs**_

 _ **Relámpago de la luz - Caín**_

 _ **Llamarada de la destrucción. – Mao Lucifer**_

 _ **Fuego de la muerte. – Mao Asmodeus**_

 _ **Mientras ellos comenzaban a arrojar sus ataques los dragones comenzaban a tener problemas para defenderse de los ataques ya que eran mucho más fuertes de lo imaginados (que no les engañen los nombres de los poderes xD).**_

 _ **Después de soportar los ataques se vieron en problemas ya que sus cuerpos recibieron un daño considerable y sus cuerpos no les respondían sus regeneraciones eran lentas y el uso del Juggernaut drive en sus cuerpos les traían las consecuencias (ellos usaron el Juggernaut drive por más de 2 días).**_

 _ **Luego de esto Dios les iba a dar el último golpe; pero algo dentro de él le hizo dudar; y a continuación vio como Ddraig apareció detrás de él arrojándolo a la tierra y a continuación usando otro Dragón Smacher.**_

 _ **Pero con quien… crees que estas…p peleando;**_ lo decía cansado

 _ **No esperaba nada menos del dragón emperador rojo;**_ muy malherido, pero llego el momento de acabar con esto.

 **YO EL APRENDIZ DEL DRAGON PRIMORDIAL**

 **AQUEL QUE ME DOTO CON SUS CONOCIMIENTOS Y SU PODER**

 **A USTEDES LOS ELIMINARE CON ESTA MAGIA PERDIDA Y SECRETA.**

 _ **DESINTEGRADOR DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **YA QUE LA LUZ NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **Y LA OSCURIDAD NACIO DE LA LUZ**_

 _ **SIN LUZ NO HAY OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **Y SIN OSCURIDAD NO HAY LUZ**_

 _ **ASI LO DICTA EL DESTINO Y TODAS LAS REGLAS QUE RIGEN**_

 _ **EL UNIVERSO.**_

 _Después de acabar con aquel cantico los cuerpos físicos de los dragones desaparecieron solo dejando sus espíritus, los cuales se reunían en las palmas de Dios._

 _Al acabar todos los demás se encontraban con asombro y dudas ya que no pensaban que dios era tan fuerte, como para acabar con los dragones así de rápido; luego de eso vinieron las discusiones por los espíritus de los dragones; pero solo logrando que Dios los mirase con furia en sus ojos; pero ellos no notaron que el poder de Dios no estaba es decir se encontraba tan débil que no era capaz de pelear en ese momento..._

 _Después de eso; cada uno de ellos se fue sin antes declararse aun la guerra._

 _ **PALABRAS DEL ESCRITOR NOVATO:**_

 _ **Aquí está el segundo capítulo del prólogo acabándolo así con esto e iniciando la historia de Issei y su hermana; aún no sé cómo llamarla pero si alguien quiere darle nombre acepto sugerencias, envíenme un mail y el mejor se dará a conocer en el próximo capítulo y claro se usara ese nombre... sin más paso a agradecer por los que me dieron sus mensajes apoyándome y dándome alguno consejo, en esto de se un escritor en vez de un lector, y debo decir que es duro pero gratificante al ver cómo te mensajes diciendo el trabajo de tu historia, bueno los likes que me dan; pero en este caso serían los REVIUS o REWIUS como quieran llamarlos… y sin más paso a despedirme y de nuevo pido disculpas por las fallas ortográficas y la demora, espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo en otro momento…**_


	3. Capitulo 0

_**Fin de la Guerra y Un Nuevo Inicio**_

 _ **PARTE 1**_

 _ **En la cueva, nido de Ddraig y Saphira—tiempo antes**_

Ya vamos 5 años así y me está gustando. – _**Saphira**_

Bueno debo de ser lo más sincero posible; no está nada mal, _**Saphira**_

Pero me gustaría tener a tus hijos y poder ser por fin una familia, Ddraig

Jejeje, a mí también me gustaría ser padre, y si lo seguimos intentando ahora…

Jejeje, sí que quieres realmente ser padre… bien vamos a seguir intentando.

 _Poco después se retiraron a seguir con los deberes de los casados_ _ **(hipotéticamente)**_

 _Después de 2 meses; ellos aún no podían ser padres; cosa rara porque sí que lo intentaban día y noche, y no dormían._

 _ **Volcán Calamitus, hogar del Dragón Blanco**_

 _Así que Ddraig aún no ha aparecido, bueno porque no lo busco y continuamos con nuestra pelas jajajaja… -_ Murmura un dragón con ansias de pelear

 _ **Hogar de Ddraig y Saphira**_

 _Bueno ya que aún no tenemos a nuestra cría será que aún podemos hacerlo, jijiji._

 _Pero no sé si será esta la definitiva. – lo decía con algo de preocupación Saphira_

 _Al día siguiente Ddraig nota la presencia de su enemigo jurado y se levanta a esperarlo, no sin antes crear una barrera y decirle a Saphira que se levante que quizás sea peligroso si se queda aun durmiendo._

 _Jajajaja así que aquí es donde estás viviendo ahora Ddraig. – decía un Dragón Blanco molesto_

 _Así es, así que será que te vayas porque no quiero tener una pelea contigo por el momento._

 _Se ve que Saphira tiene una correa muy ajustada para no querer pelear, cuando sabemos que si lo quieres hacer, jajajaja._

 _Mientras se nombraba a Saphira, dicha dragona hacia acto de presencia con enojo en su mirada._

 _Que es lo que quieres en este momento, Albion, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que en este preciso momento te de una paliza._

 _Jajajaja se ve, que crees que tienes una esperanza en contra mía. Deberías saber cuál es tu lugar en la pirámide de poder, y dejar de meterte en esta discusión._

 _Ya basa porque si continuas harás que esto acabe mal Albion. – lo decía con una mirada de ferocidad protegiendo lo más valioso para él._

 _Eso es lo que quiero Ddraig eso no va acabar hasta que uno de nosotros muera o eres tú o yo, pero no podemos vivir en un mismo plano, por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. -_ Decía Albion tratando de molestar más a Ddraig.

Mientras estos 2 tenían la intención de pelear Saphira intento detenerlos pero no logro nada, excepto que la ignoren. Para así poder dar inicio a una nueva batallar a muerte entre los 2, en donde trataran de decidir cuál de los 2 es el más fuerte, el Rojo o el Blanco.

Dispuesto a tener su pelea Albión ataca a Ddraig

Vamos Ddraig, acabemos con nuestra diferencias.-

Está bien pero en este lugar no. Vamos a buscar otro lugar.-

Después de estar por un rato volando decidieron pelear en una isla muy lejos de donde estaban inicialmente.

 _ **Isla de Las bermudas**_

Ya que por fin iba a tener su pelea el dragón blanco no podía esperar, y ataco a Ddraig.

No es momento de hablar acabemos con esto. Es el momento que he estado esperando, mi revancha.-

Ya que tanto lo has querido, que así sea.

Los dragones comenzaron atacándose ferozmente

Por fin decidiremos quien es el más fuerte de entre los 2...

 _ **5 meses después.**_

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido no había signos de fatiga o debilidad entre los 2, estaban parejos en casi todos los aspectos, pero mientras más peleaban más comenzaban a destruir la isla y a volar uno atrás del otro.

Después de tanto vuelo el dragón blanco ataco al rojo y lo estrello contra el suelo.

DOOONNNNNNGGGGG… Caía – Ddraig

Roooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… maldito…

Ellos seguían con su lucha sin ver que estaban frente a una guerra, de las facciones bíblicas, sorprendiendo a muchos y también asustándoles, ya que muchos sabían quiénes eran y que es lo que les ocurría a todo aquel que se les interponía.

Albion parece que estamos en medio de una lucha, jajajaja…

Bueno a mí me da igual Ddraig… no los reconozco, a ellos para prestarle la atención debida pero será mejor acabar con ellos y así poder seguir con nuestra lucha… - Decía Albion con sorna

Bueno eso creo, al fin y al cabo me importa bien poco, si mueren o viven. – Respondía con rudeza.

En el momento que terminaron de hablar, comenzaron a atacarlos, lanzándoles bolas de fuego del tamaño de una gigante. Provocando la muerte instantánea de muchos que les caían y el difundiendo el miedo y el odio de los compañeros a los cuales veían morir a sus hermanos, colegas y amigos.

Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Retírense todos los que puedan, creen escudos de para poder escarpar del fuego, prepárense para atacar, y asesinar al verdugo de nuestros hermanos caídos. Hablaban los Demonios, Ángeles y Caídos para no dejar que haiga más bajas y así lograr un contrataque, o eso creían.

En el momento que terminaron de comandar las tropas, se vieron en una situación difícil ya que los dragones estaban atrás de ellos, listos para atacarlos… de los cuales solo una sobrevivió, un ángel caído, la cual tenía una cantidad de alas mayor al resto a pesar de su corta apariencia de edad.

Después de esquivar el ataque contrataco, para poder así ganar un momento el cual sería utilizado para que sus compañeros ataquen.

Lanzas de Luz… Convocaron rápidamente 40 caídos para lanzárselos y hacer que retrocedan.

Se encuentra bien señorita Dalia – pregunta un subordinado…

No se preocupen por mi hagan que los demás se retiren, de lo contrario perderemos a muchos más.

Después de eso Dalia hablo en voz alta, para logar así los miembros de las demás facciones, comiencen a tacar juntos y logren quizás así una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivencia.

 _¡No es momento de estar atacándonos entre nosotros cuando hay seres lo suficientemente fuertes para asesinarnos si nos descuidamos en lo más mínimo, debemos atacar juntos para así lograr tiempo para la huida y la venida de refuerzos, de lo contrario todos los aquí presentes moriremos! Si quieren sobrevivir háganme caso, y si no procuren no estorbar, porque de mi parte voy a cobrar la muerte de mis amigo. Con la cabeza de uno de los 2 dragones!_

En el momento que acabo su discurso, se podía observar que los demás estaban de acuerdo en ayudarse para pelear en contra de los dragones y tratar de sobrevivir hasta que vengan los refuerzos.

Pasaron 30 minutos los cuales se podían ver como trataban de soportar, los ataques de los dragones a pesar de saber que muchos de ellos aun morirían. Los dragones cansados de los inútiles intentos de asesinarlos, decidieron matar al ángel caído para menguar sus fuerzas.

En el momento que se disponía en atacar juntos los dragones les sorprendieron acertándoles una bola de fuego a quemarropa, y luego ir contra, la ángel.

Ella al darse cuenta de eso decide ir en contra del dragón rojo ya que fue el quien más Caídos incinero.

 _Maldito, tomas Arte de la Espada Segunda Forma 12 Cortes sucesivos._

En el momento que ella ataco, el dragón rápidamente los esquivo, para después cortarla con sus garras, pero en el instante que el creyó que estaba muerta, está la acta por segunda vez.

 _Arte de la Espada Cuarta Forma 16 Golpes en Espirales_ ; pero en la décima segunda estocada su cuerpo cedió y el dragón aprovecho para acabar con su vida.

Te voy a dar crédito por hacerme un corte superficial, pero hasta aquí llegasteis.

Poco después aparecieron los líderes de cada facción acompañada de sus más cercanos guerreros, uno más fuerte que el otro.

 _ **Llegada de los líderes de cada facción en ayuda de sus subordinados.**_

En el momento que estos llegaron, los demás sentían que podían acabar con los dragones y vengar la muerte de sus aliados, pero los líderes de cada facción pensaban diferente puesto que decidieron que los demás se retiren que lo más probable era que mueran inútilmente tratando de vengar a sus amigos caídos.

 _Déjennos quedarnos a combatir a su lado,… queremos vengar a los demás… -_ lo decían con lágrimas algunos.

 _Pues no es por menospreciarlos, pero no serán de mucha ayuda, muchos de ustedes perecerán sin poder alcanzar su venganza, será mejor que se retiren por ahora. –_ lo decían Lucifer- Dios (Elohim) y Caín a sus subordinados para que se vayan, por ahora.

Después que los demás se fueran comenzó la pelea de los dragones vs. Los líderes de cada facción involucrada… Obteniendo tan solo un bando que gano (Los del Cielo; puesto que se quedaron las almas de Albión y Ddraig). Y siendo usados para crear artefactos con un poder tan grande que ni el mismo creador se lo imagino.

 **Momentos antes en otro lugar**

 _Por qué se tuvo que dejar manipular así por lo que dijo el estúpido de Albion, maldito seas Ddraig ni si quiera te he dicho que pronto ibas a ser padre._

 _Pero nada les va a poder hacer daño, de eso me encargo yo hasta que vuelva el inútil de su padre.-_ Lo decía mientras dormía.

Pero en el momento en que dejo de percibir el poder de los dragones y el aumento de poder sacro, ella se preocupó y pensó lo peor llegando a pesar lo peor… maldiciendo a Ddraig y Albion por lo ocurrido.

 _ **Base de los Caídos**_

 _No es posible que los háyasenos dejad irse así como así. –_ decía un molesto _Kokabiel_

 _No podíamos hacer mucho, nos debilitamos también, posiblemente Elohim solo haya podido usar esa magia una sola vez pero no podemos subestimarlo. –_ respondía el Líder de los caídos _Caín_

 _Tiene mucha razón si hubiéramos continuado, posiblemente hubiéramos perdido_. – Respondía Azazel

Al ver que no resultaba de nada discutir, ellos _Kokabiel_ se fue molesto.

 _ **Lilith base de los demonios**_

 _Es posible que háyasenos perdido una muy buena oportunidad para alzarnos con la victoria, pero no podía seguir sacrificando así a los nuestros. –_ decía _Lucifer_ a sus subordinados.

 _Pero si solo nos hubieran avisado, podríamos muy bien acabar con los demás. –_ decían al unísono _**Katerea Leviatán**_ _,_ _ **Creuserey Asmodeo y Shalba Beelzebub**_ _._ Jóvenes demonios muy capaces hijos de los maos

 _Aun con ustedes no habría mucha diferencia, serán fuertes pero no deben suponer que por eso sean mejores.-_ Decía un demonio mucho más calmado, pero con un aire de experiencia.

 _ **Sirzechs**_ _tiene razón, no deben subestimar a los demás no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a demonios muy capaces. —_ Alegaba en conformidad _el Mao Beelzebub_

 _Bueno será mejor dejar esto aquí, vayan a descansar, recupérense para lo que viene._

 _ **3 meses después**_

Después de las lucha con los dragones las 3 fracciones seguían peleando por ver cuál de las 3 fracciones era el vencedor en la guerra.

Cada lucha más sangrienta que la anterior, dejándolos cada vez más debilitados y cansados de la guerra, cada bando tenía más soldados que cansados y aburridos de esto decidían irse… y vivir alejado de toda la guerra.

 _Estamos aburridos de esto, cansados ver más de los nuestros perecer sin un vencedor después de tantos siglos luchando… desertemos de la guerra…. Decían algunos… huyamos con nuestras familias a otro lugar, alejado de todo esto… pero dejar que nuestras familias sean tachadas de traidores y desertores… -_ cada uno de ellos pensaba diferente, pero querían una sola cosa, acabar con la guerra.

 _ **2 meses después**_

 _ **El cielo, aposento de Elohim**_

Mientras estaba durmiendo, el vio en el la imagen del _**dragón del apocalipsis**_ , destruyéndolo todo pero que con la ayuda de 2 personas, este puede acabar asesinado o encerrado otra vez.

 _Todo lo que tengo que hacer es encerrarlo por el momento para que ellos puedan cumplir son su destino y acabar antes de la destrucción de los universos._

Se levanta un tanto exaltado por lo que vio; la tierra destruida, montones de cadáveres de distintos Dioses, la batalla entre _**Great Red**_ y _**Trihexa**_ , la desolación que causa eso. La masiva destrucción y pérdidas a montones de vidas inocentes.

Pero en el clamor de la batalla se ven 2 sombras las cuales ayudan para calmar a _**Great Red**_ y derrotar a _**Trihexa**_.

 _Parece que ya despertó de su largo letargo, el_ _ **Dragón del Apocalipsis;**_ _ **ト**_ _ **ラ**_ _ **イ**_ _ **ヘ**_ _ **キ**_ _ **サ**_ _ **Thriaxia (Trihexa o el dragón del 666).**_ _No puedo dejarlo andar libre, para que destruya el universo y todo lo que hay en él. Tendré que ir en su búsqueda._

 _ **Concilio Blanco**_

 _Lugar de reunión en cual eran llamados únicamente los Arcángeles por Dios; y en cual estaba por comenzar una reunión dirigida por el mismo._

 _ **Michael,**_ _te dejo al mando de nuestras fuerzas, dispón de ellas como creas conveniente, me voy por un tiempo el cual necesito resolver algunas cosas muy importantes._

 _ **Gabriel,**_ _toma las llaves y cumple con el deber de proteger el cuarto del 5 cielo en mi ausencia._

 _ **Uriel**_ _protege a tus hermanos, en mi demora y ausencia._

 _Pero que es tan importante como para que te vayas así Padre. –_ Decía _Gabriel_ preocupada, ya que no había un tiempo de tregua y temía que las demás facciones se enteren de su ausencia y ataquen con mayor fuerza.

 _No se preocupen hijos míos, voy a tratar de acabar esto lo más rápido que pueda y no se preocupen por el ataque que yo se los fuertes que son y sabrán defender no solo al Cielo sino también a sus hermanos. Bueno por ahora diré un hasta luego._

Sin saber los motivos por el cual su Padre se tenía que ir, ellos respetaron su decisión y comenzaron a hacer lo que les encomendaron a cada uno de ellos.

 _ **Inframundo, reunión de los Caídos**_

 _Durante el tiempo, en el cual no estemos dejaremos a_ _ **Azazel**_ _como_ _ **líder**_ _mientras que a_ _ **Shemhazai**_ _como_ _ **sub-líder.**_ – Decía Caín un tanto misterioso y decidido.

Pero por qué tan de repente, además yo no decidí ser el líder, que sea **Shemhazai** él es más apto para el puesto.

No te preocupen **Azazel,** tú al igual que **Shemhazai** posean muchas similitudes pero tú posees un mayor respeto de tus camaradas, por lo que tú serás el líder y él el sub-líder.

Está bien, pero no esperen mucho de mí. - _sin querer seguir discutiendo_ **Azazel** _decidió hacer caso al pedido de_ **Caín.**

 _ **Ciudad Lilith**_

 _ **Reunión de los altos mandos del inframundo**_

 _Vamos a tomarnos un tiempo el cual solucionaremos problemas pasados. Por eso hemos decidido dejar al mando a_ _ **Sirzechs**_ _de todas las tropas y a_ _ **Ajuka**_ _como el sub-líder, durante nuestra ausencia._

 _No puedes decir eso_ _ **Lucifer-sama**_ _, ya que los líderes por derecho durante su ausencia deberían ser su hijo_ _ **Risevim Lucifer**_ _y no un_ _ **Gremory. –**_ _Decía Shalba muy alterado por lo que dijo su líder._

 _Tienes la razón pero no creo que él quiera ser líder, el prefiere estar tras escenario y dirijir las fuerzas, por lo que no veo el inconveniente. Además él es muy capaz para el puesto. Y no se diga más._

Sin nada más que opinar cada uno de los presentes en la reunión aceptaron lo dicho por sus líderes.

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

 _Se ve que aún recuerdan el pacto de no agresión mientras se muestre el más inminente de las destrucciones existente. –_ decía _Caín_ con mofa por los presentes.

 _Será mejor no discutir y prepararnos para lo que vamos a enfrentar hijos míos. —decía Elohim a los demás_

 _Sigues igual que siempre abuelo, tan benevolente con tus enemigos y traidores. –_ contestaban unísono los presentes.

 _Bueno no perdamos más tiempo, es hora de pelear juntos para defender a nuestras fracciones. –c_ ontestaba _Elohim_ con mucho pesar, sabiendo que muchos de ellos morirían.

 _Si tienes razón, será mejor de terminar con el problema y luego solucionar nuestras diferencias. -_ agregaba el _Mao Beelzebub_

Sin mucho tiempo que perder se fueran a intersectar a _Trihexa_ , para acabar con todo esto.

Mientras comenzaban con su partida, ellos de la nada fueron transportados a otro lugar.

 _ **Dimensión Alterna**_

Parece que hemos sido traídos aquí con la intención de asesinarnos. – Comentaba _Caín_ a los demás.

 _Tengan cuidado_. – Respondía _Adina Cadre de los Caídos_

Pero de la nada de las sombras como s fuese una ilusión comenzó a salir un ser de dimensiones enormes.

 _ **Parece que aún persisten en meterse en mi camino, no les basto los que les sucedió hace siglos.**_ _–_ hablaba un Dragón enorme.

 _No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a que tú decidas reanudar tu pelea con_ _ **Great Red**_ _y destruir el mundo. –_ respondía _Elohim_

 _ **Jajajaja… pero que pueden haces ustedes para impedirlo, en la ocasión anterior debisteis de sacrificar a tu contraparte Elohim**_ —respondía mordazmente

 _Puede que tengas razón, pero no podemos dejar que estés libre y destruyas todo lo que este a tu paso. –_ está ves decía _Lucifer_ con odio en su voz y mirar.

 _ **Viendo que por las buenas no se van a quedar quietos, tendré que asesinarlos y luego destruir sus facciones, para poder así pelear tranquilamente contra Rojo**_ _.—_ les respondía _Trihexa_ viéndolos con ojos tan feroces que retrocedieron al percibir su aura y sed de sangre.

Sin dejarles oportunidad para pensar que venía _**Trihexa**_ hizo que las sombras de cada uno los atacasen.

 _ **Umbrokinesis (**_ _literalmente es_ _ **control de las sombras).**_

Rápidamente los demás decidieron escribarlos. Mientras que _Elohim_ tomaba la iniciativa en el contrataque.

 _ **Hikari no Bakuhatsu**_ **(** _Explosión de Luz_ **)**

Para contrarrestar el ataque rápidamente _Trihexa uso otro ataque._

 **Dāku jokyo (** _Eliminación Oscura_ **)**

 _ **Parece que no has perdido todos tus poderes Elohim, creí que enfrentarse contra los Dragones Celestiales te iba a dejar más débil, de lo que ya eres jajajaja…**_

 _Bueno, no es para tanto ya que no te veo tan poderoso como antes lagartija…_ Respondía con sorna al igual que _Trihexa._

 **Ankoku Ibuki (** _Aliento Oscuro_ **)-** el aire comenzó a formar una tormenta de gran poder para luego ser enviado contra _Trihexa por parte del_ **Mao Beelzebub** _._

 _ **Genzai no yami**_ **(** _Corriente de oscuridad_ **);** en el momento que los ataques impactaron el **Ankoku Ibuki** fue mucho más poderoso por lo que este siguió su trayecto, pero fue esquivado por los demás.

Pero los ataques no acabaron ahí ya que este contaba con 7 cabezas las cuales comenzaban a usar diferentes ataques, los cuales no solo eran simples ataques ya que muchos de ellos hicieron mucho daño a todos los que estaban cerca.

 _Elohim_ al darse cuenta de eso comenzó a conjurar _**Guardian Angel**_ una magia defensiva la cual otorgaba un aumento de la defensa enormemente para que así los daños sean mínimos para todos los que estaban peleando contra _Trihexa._

 _ **Fuego del Purgatorio**_ en el momento que _Trihexa_ dijo eso todos se apresuraron para hacer una barrera la cual tenía que resistir las llamas que eliminan todo rastro de vida una vez sea tocada o alcance a su objetivo.

 _ **Hikari no Ame**_ _ **光の雨**_ _ **(**_ _Lluvia de luz_ _ **)**_ en el momento que el fuego estaba a punto de chocar con la barrera, _Caín_ uso una de sus mejores hechizos, para asestar un ataque sorpresa y así hacer que T _rihexa detenga momentáneamente el fuego._

En el momento que _Caín_ ataque a este se unió _Lucifer para lanzar otro ataque_ _ **Fuego Infernal**_ creando de sus manos un fuego tan oscuro como el _fuego del purgatorio_ , y también _**Live or Die**_ creando desde sus manos 2 esferas uno de color blanco y otra de color negro; la blanca encerrando a su enemigo en una esfera del mismo color absorbiendo su energía y también su tiempo de vida mientras que segundos después arrojo la negra la cual hacia explotar desde dentro la energía absorbida provocando daños internos.

Al momento en el cual _Trihexa_ salió de las esferas este tenía un poco de sangre en sus bocas, dando señal así que el ataque surtió efecto pero no el que _Lucifer_ esperaba.

Malditos sean, me estoy cansando que ustedes se entrometan en mi camino, los eliminare.

 _ **Giant Flare Blackish (**_ _Llamarada Gigante Negruzca_ _ **) (**_ _si lo sé, no fue el mejor nombre, pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre... maldita poca imaginación_ _ **)**_ , en el momento que el ataque estaba por alcanzar su objetivo estas se congelaron y posteriormente destruidas por _**Leviatán.**_

 _ **Freezing Flames (**_ _Congelación de las Llamas_ _ **)**_ , dando así una nueva oportunidad para atacar.

Esta lucha continuo durante meses, para ser más precisos 13 meses, los cuales fueron muy difíciles para sobrellevarlo ya que cada cierto perdían mucha energía y tenían que curarse mediante las _Lágrimas Fénix_ o con los hechizos de _Leviatán, Elohim o Adina._

Mientras más seguía la lucha _Elohim_ se notaba más feliz y ansioso, como si esperase algo o a alguien.

 _Parece que ya logre mi objetivo inicial, Trihexa, a pesar que tal vez no seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerte, la generación futura si, ya que el destino me ha mostrado a los futuros salvadores de toda la creación, 2 seres que no están afiliados a ninguna de nuestra facciones, por lo que creo que este ellos podrán lograr paz entre las demás facciones y así derrotarte._

 _ **Jajajaja, que mal que me lo hayas dicho en este momento, un motivo más para destruir todo.**_

 _Lamentablemente no estaremos ahí para ver un cambio en nuestro mundo, pero espero que tengas razón Elohim._

 _No se preocupen hijos, tan solo tengamos fe y dejemos que ellos rompan las ataduras que impusimos a nuestros hombres que los jóvenes decidan su futuro, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo quiero, no logre nada imponiendo mi voluntad y no llegaremos a nada si seguimos en ese camino, las muchas guerras me hicieron reflexionar pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás ya que muchos tenían heridas las cuales ni el tiempo podrá curar. Dejemos un aporte mayor por todo lo que hemos ocasionado…_

 _ **Parece que planean algo, pero ya he perdido mucho tiempo con ustedes así que no me limitare, prepárense para morir. - Trihexa**_

 _Parece que por fin vas a pelear enserio lagartija… -_ lucifer

 _Elohim ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para usar los sellos? – Caín_

 _Aproximadament minutos. - Elohim_

 _Pues bien prepárate lo mejor puedes, porque nosotros trataremos de darte ese tiempo, ya que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes estas planeando encerrarlo, no es así. -Asmodeus_

 _Si así es, tal vez ustedes mueran antes de lograr sellarlo, pero ¡Gracias! – Elohim_

 _No nos agradezcas que aún no logramos nada. - Beelzebub_

 _ **Parece que ya aceptaron sus muertes, pero creen que realmente les dé el tiempo suficiente para usar su magia en mí. —Trihexa**_

En el momento que Trihexa estaba por lanzar otra llamada de _**Fuego del Purgatorio**_ ; _Elohim_ uso su _ **Inmortal Shield,**_ para evitar así el fuego de Trihexa.

 _Deben tener cuidado, ya que cuando este en aras de la preparación de los sellos, no podre ayudarlos. –_ decía _Elohim_ a los demás

Al terminar el ataque de _Trihexa_ , los demás comenzaron a atacarlo y _Elohim se resguardo en su barrera hasta terminar los sellos._

 _ **Twister death –**_ un ataque hecho por _Beelzebub_

 _ **Zero Point – Icy Death –**_ ataque hecho por _Leviatán_

 **Stars of Destruction –** ataque lanzado por _Caín_ y _Adina_

Cada ataque lanzado alcanzo su objetivo logrando que el dragón se detenga y puedan seguir con los ataques.

En el momento en el cual se llegó a 3 minutos ya habían muerto 4, los cuales eran

Beelzebub, quemado vivo por el _Fuego del Purgatorio_

 _Leviatán_ devorada al tratar de salvar a Lucifer _, Adina_ y _Azkeel_ tratando de apoyar a su líder en ataque siendo incrustados por sus propias lanzas.

Esto dejo a los demás muy enojados y ganas por vengarse, pero no podían ya que sus fuerzas habían sido mermadas.

En el momento en el cual _Trihexa_ estaba por terminar con sus vidas, del el escudo creado por _Elohim_ comenzó a emitir un brillo tan fuerte que segó a los que estaban ahí, provocando que todos tomasen una postura defensiva por la intensa luz.

 _Parece que por fin acabaste viejo… -_ lo decía _Lucifer_ cansado.

Sí, pero lamento realmente las pérdidas de vidas en esta batalla. – lo decía con mucha tristeza

Todos sabíamos que muchos de nosotros íbamos a morir, si no enfrentábamos a Trihexa, pero nadie quiso dar la espalda a sus seres queridos, amigos y familia. A demás de todo eso no me parece lo mejor decir eso cuando ellos han muero para darte tiempo, para sellar a esta bestia. —Caín contesto con suma ira.

 _ **Jajajaja parece que aún creen que pueden vencerme o tan solo sellarme, no les parece que es muy arrogante de su parte.**_

 _No lo consideramos así puesto que todos los sacrificios que se han llegado a hacer dieron sus frutos._

 _Entonces no esperemos más tiempo, demos nuestro último esfuerzo._

Mientras se daban palabras de aliento y su sangre hervía con la ira y la venganza de sus amigos caídos, ellos comenzaron atacando a _Trihexa_ tratando de encontrar una abertura, para poder usar los sellos ya preparados por _Elohim_.

Pasaba el tiempo y ambos bandos estaban agitados por la larga pelea que habían tenido, pero ni uno de los 2 trato de bajar su guardia puesto que eso significa la derrota; en un sentido diferente para cada uno.

Después de los 5 minutos de luchar, los Líderes de cada facción se agotaban más y más, dejándoles con una sola opción, sellarlo antes de que acaben perdiendo sus fuerzas y con eso su única oportunidad de poder detener la destrucción de la vida.

 _Puesto que no tenemos más que arriesgarnos, para poder así sellar a Trihexa, ayúdame en crear una abertura Caín para que ataque Elohim y pueda sellar al dragón. –_ proponía Lucifer

 _Tan solo tendremos una oportunidad, así que no te detengas por más que nosotros estemos en el medio, está claro Elohim. –_ complementa lo dicho por Lucifer

 _Será como ustedes decidieron, pero me alegro que ustedes sean mis hijos a pesar de sus pecados._

 _Jajajaja, no te pongas sentimental, no es un adiós, puesto que he decidido ver con mis ojos el futuro que crearan los jóvenes y nuevos líderes. –_ respondía decidido Lucifer

 _ **Ya que ustedes no atacaran, permítanme terminar con todo esto, prepárense a morir. Fuego del Purgatorio**_

En el momento que _Trihexa_ atacó cada uno de ellos uso sus mejores ataques para poder obtener una oportunidad para lanzar los sellos y así poder acabar con esto.

 _ **Inmortal Shield**_

Una vez que el ataque fue detenido rápidamente _Lucifer_ y _Caín_ atacaron juntos para poder darle una oportunidad a _Elohim_ para usar los sellos.

 _ **Fuego Infernal**_

 **Stars of Destruction**

Los ataques impactaron en el cuerpo del dragón provocando que este se retuerce y logre estar distraído.

 _ **Trihexa aquel que ocasionara el apocalipsis sobre el mundo**_

 _ **Yo te sello a ti para proteger la creación de los "primeros"**_

 _ **Tu que te revelasteis frente al mandato del Dios**_

 _ **Dragon Supremo Alfa y Omega, yo como su aprendiz.**_

 _ **Te encerrare a una eternidad en el Vacío del Universo**_

 _ **Law of heaven**_

 _ **666 stamps of the end of the world**_

En el momento que _Elohim_ estaba hacienda el cantico del sello, de la nada comenzó a aparecer cientos de runas mágicas que comenzaron a aprisionar al _Dragon del Apocalipsis_ y arrastrarlo a un vórtice que comenzó a formarse en el espacio el cual a lo único que podías ver era un profundo oscuro en el cual no había un atisbo de luz.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

 _ **Ustedes creen que se desharán tan fácil de mí.**_

En el momento que, termino de decir eso el Dragon ya no se encontraba, había sido engullido por el vórtice llevándolo a ¿dónde sabe quién?

Creyendo que esto había terminado, ellos se relajaron.

Pero ocurrió algo que ellos no esperaban, se abrió una brecha dimensional, en la cual aparecieron 7 dragones pequeños pero con el mismo poder en cual se percibía de Trihexa rápidamente los atacaron.

A continuación se abrió otra brecha en la cual se podía ver la garra de un Dragon y a continuación los pequeños Dragones se metieron a este con los Líderes de las facciones entre sus fauces. Pero en el momento que se estaba por cerrar la brecha, el cuerpo de Elohim comenzó a cristalizarse y poco a poco volviéndose polvo.

 _ **Parece que Elohim se fue, pero quien habrá sido que ha podido adentrarse en mi dominio, pero no importa, este sello no me permite moverme libremente, por ahora descansare y me entretendré con los que no pudieron irse. Jajajajaja.**_

 _ **PALABRAS DEL CREADOR DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA:**_

LO SIENTO REALMENTE POR LA DEMORA DEL CAPITULO, NO HE PODIDO HACERME DE TIEMPO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR, LOS PARCIALES ME HAN MATADO, SOLO HE LLEGADO A JALAR 1 CURSO, PERO IGUAL NO QUIERO CONFIARME.

AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO, TALVEZ SEAN POCOS PERO ESO ES ALGO BUENO PARA MI YA QUE PUEDO VER QUE LA HISTORIA A CAPTADO SU INTERES Y HARE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA CONTINUARLA, TALVEZ ME DEMORE PERO PARA ESO HARE QUE EL CAPITULO SEA LARGO, NO IMPORTA LAS PALABRAS SI NO SU CONTENIDO EN ELLA.

CONTESTANTO LOS MENSAJES:

Irashi Uzumaki859

Bueno gracias por ser el primero en comentar, y en cuanto a la historia ya tengo una idea más clara de cómo va a hacer. Y espero que sea de tu agrado.

TRYNDAMER95

Gracia por decir que te ha gustado, tal vez los diálogos no me salieron como espere y llegue a cortar, porque quería centrarme primero en una parte para llegar a otra, pero no me salió. Pero gracias, espero que los errores ortográficos no sean muchos para dejar de leer el fic.

Hyperion52

Gracias, por leer la historia y lamento de antemano no haberlo dicho en su momento, el tiempo no lo pude separar, pero más vale tarde que nunca... XD

TRYNDAMER95

Bueno gracias de todos modos, en cuanto al nombre después de reflexionar, he decidido dejarlo así ya que me gustó mucho ese anime y llegue a amar el personaje, tanto así que quería una hermanita... XD... mala suerte no tengo hermanas. Solo hermanos.

Ritchy Vampire Bloodriver

Gracias por querer dar un aporte al nombre, viendo que también te gusto el nombre me decidí en dejar.

Irashi Uzumaki859

Gracias otra vez por darme un mensaje... si espero que te guste cuando llegue el momento.

Bueno a pesar que solo sean pocos, realmente me alegro que les haya gustado, espero que les guste el capítulo. Y hare todo lo posible por terminar un capítulo más. Se despide sus servidor… hasta otra.


	4. Capitulo 1

Antes de Empezar Realmente pido disculpas x la demora del Capítulo no les voy a dar Ninguna excusa ... Pero espero q les guste ...

" _Hola"_ \- Diálogo del personaje

Palabras de Hola, frases, comentarios, etc, etc, del autor o de la ONU personaje Importante el cual sea this pensando en su mente o explicando algunos adj Sucesos ... se que es complicado .. Pero espero q lo comprenda ... Gracias

" _**Hola"**_ _ **Diálogo de Seres Superiores**_

() {} * / Pensamientos, recuerdos ... Eso Depende.

... .. XD ... ... ..

 _ **Fin de la Guerra y Un Nuevo Inicio parte II -**_

 _ **Nacimiento de los Dragones Gemelos**_

De Mientras la pelea de _**Trihexa vs Elohim, los maous y los Caídos**_ habia comenzado SUS respectivas Fracciones continuaron con las batallas Aumentando las bajas por igual En Cada fracción y Haciendo Que Muchos quisiesen Dejar SUS Puestos y Huir con SUS Familias O SUS Seres Queridos un Otro lugar y vivir en paz con Ellos.

La Batalla CUANDO ESTABA con Trihexa casi por Terminar, Cada fracción investigaba la Desaparición de Sus Líderes

 _ **Cielo**_

En jardín hermoso de la ONU, se encontraba Una hermosa ángel de la cual sea ESTABA designada en la Protección de las Naciones Unidas el salón sea cual sea en solitario podia entrar su padre y ella.

 _(Por Que Padre Se esta demorando Bastante, ya Quiero Que Regrese ... Buff ... Sera Mejor Que le PREGUNTE un Michael, quizas El Sepa Lo Que mejor SUCEDE.)_

 _MIENTRAS ESTABA ella pensando eso, comenzo una dirigirse A Donde deberia Estar su hermano._

De Mientras Ella Se dirigia al Salón de Michael, El ESTABA Reunido Con Alguien, conversando de lo Sucedió.

" _Por que esta el Sistema fallando Uriel." -decía Un Angel De Una Gran Apariencia_

" _No lo sé con exactitud Michael, Pero Dębe Ser por la ausencia de padre, ha estado Mucho tiempo fuera del Rango del Sistema."_

" _Tú crees Que se Pueda Mejorar el Alcance y El Poder Poder para Localizar un Padre y Tal Vez Así Hacer Regrese ¿que?"_

" _Se Hacer PUEDE, Pero Tomara Tiempo, núms PUEDE Llegar a Tomar par un de Horas, Pero tratare de Hacerlo en Menos, Por Que SUPONGO Que algo tumba ocurriendo this."_

" _Si No hay otra Explicación Para La ausencia de Nuestro Padre y el fallo del Sistema"_

Ellos de Mientras comenzaban a idear Una Manera para Localizar un su Padre y traerlo de vuelta Por Que eso significaba Un gran peligro de Varias Maneras.

" _Bueno then Será Mejor Hacer Una Reunión de Emergencia, párrafo Así Estar Listos en el peor de los Casos ..."_

" _Ojala Imaginamos hay mar Lo Que Nos Michael."_

" _Sí, sí eso Llegar a Pasar, por diez Muchos Seguro que por el dolor van de un ACTUAR De Una Manera La Cual nos Llevara un ALGÚN Conflicto, Pero esperemos Que eso ocurra Jamás."_

Ellos de Mientras conversaban imaginándose ALGUNAS de las Posibilidades, alguien abrió la puerta para preguntarles LUEGO desde el lugar de Ellos creian.

" _¿Como es eso Que se El Sistema this fallando? Y que es lo que estan ocultando, me lo pueden explicar hermanos." -_ Lo decia con Una incógnita en su cabeza una SUS hermanos

" _No es de buena Educación espiar las Conversaciones Ajenas ... Gabriel. No te preocupes por eso Ahora, Esto Se hablara En Una Reunión La Cual VA A Comenzar Dentro de poco. De Cuando lleguen Nuestros Demás hermanos."_

" _Hum ... No quiero Esperar del tanto, vamos dímelo ¡por favor! Michael."_

" _De eso nada Gabriel, eso sí hablara Dentro de poco, por ahora Vayamos al Lugar de la Reunion."_ \- Uriel comenzo un Convencer Hablar párr Poder una hermana Para Que espere Do El Momento de la Reunion

" _Esta Bien Uriel, Pero No Quiero Que me oculten nada Y si presiento Que Lo Hacen me molestare Mucho con ustedes;. Y me sentire muy decepcionada." -_ ESTO Último Lo Dijo con Una mirada de burla y juguetona.

Despues de 15 Minutos, Cada Arcángel y Ángel de Alto Rango de Estaban Reunidos algunos adj Sentados y Otros parados Atrás de Cada Arcángel _"._

" _Mal de Hola hermanos, this Reunión ha Sido Organizado con la Intención de decirles Que aun no sabemos el paradero de Padre Y Que por ende el Sistema this fallando trayendo Como tal Problemas en los exorcismos y en las bendiciones de Nosotros los Ángeles un Protegidos Nuestros. "_

Michael Abordo El problema de Manera Rápida y sencilla, párr Poder Así Hacer Comprender una SUS Hermanos de la era Cuán Importante ENCONTRAR un su Padre.

" _Pero Como Que No se ha podido ENCONTRAR una Nuestro Padre, acaso el Sistema Integrado de No Tiene ONU radar de Gran Alcance Que Detecta la del hasta Más Mínima Cantidad de Energía de CUALQUIER raza ?." -_ EL época del hablo Que Un Angel Llamado de Gran Apariencia Methatron

" _Si, Pero suponemos Que el padre se encuentre Fuera del Radio de alcance, lo impide cual sea su detection. Y SI ESE ES El caso algo ha DEBIDO ocurrir párr Que El sí Haya ido Durante Tanto Tiempo Y sin informarnos, nos les Parece Que ESO haiga Sido por Alguna Razón de fuerza mayor y SI ESTO ha Llegado Hasta Este punto PUEDE Que le Haya Pasado un algo de Nuestro Padre "._

MIENTRAS EL comenzaba un Decir ALGUNAS Posibles Situaciones, los Demás comenzaron a escucharlo Atentamente y pensando en lo Que El ESTABA Diciendo.

" _Lo Que Nos Estas Diciendo Michael, Es Que Despues De Que El sí Fuera, El probablemente Tuvo O TIENE UNA pelea difícil adj Con otro Ser De Igual o mas Poder Que El, ESE El Motivo por el rápido Cuál Nuestro Padre aun no Llegado ha, es ESO ... no, hermano_ "- Esta Vez quien dio su comentario FUE Raziel ONU Arcángel EL Cual Es Conocido Por Ser El Arcángel de los misterios.

"Y _no solo eso ningún hermano, El Motivo director por el cual sea aun no se Llega un ENCONTRAR El Paradero de Padre es Principalmente Porque esta en otra dimensión o Fuera de Nuestro plano ... no, Michael_ " - El que concluyo la idea de ninguna Otro época Que Remiel, quien ESTABA un cargamento de los resucitados.

" _Si, eso es lo unico Lo que sé me PUEDE ocurrir Para La Desaparición de Nuestro Padre. Otra Cosa hermanos, Lo Que presiento Es Que Nuestro Padre Tal Vez Haya Muerto en algun lugar, el Cual no sabemos. Pero AÚN Nada es Seguro, ASI Que, por favor guardemos el secreto por ahora de Nuestros hermanos menores "._

En El Momento Que El acabo de Hablar, Muchos tenian caras de desconcierto Pero de algo no dudaban, muy Veces Pocas Michael se equivocaba En sus presentimientos, eso era lo Que Mas les preocupaba un Muchos.

" _E ... Es ... Estas dados Seguro con lo Que, Michael"_

" _Lamento decirte Que Sí, Gabriel"_

" _Yo también te puedo decir hermana Lo Mismo"._

En El Momento En El Que Michael y Uriel terminaron de Hablar, otro ángel les interrumpió la ONU del tanto alterada Por Las Ideas absurdas '' de Sus hermanos

" _Que es Lo Que Dicen, Michael, Uriel hay verdad ... Puede Ser. No puede ser verdad Que Nuestro Padre Haya muerto, Que es Lo Que Piensan ustedes hermanos ...". -_ Quien respondio De Una Manera molesta era la hermana gemela Arcángel Sandalphon de Methatron

" _Tienes los muchas Razón Sandalphon, Dębe Haber una razon; yo no les que DICHO preocuparlos párr ESTO, Sino lo TODO contrario Para Que puedan mantener la calma y Ayudar a nuestro de Hermanos Menores una sobrellevar la noticia SI ESE ES EL Caso, Cuando Se Tenga Una Información alcalde "._

" _Es Cierto Lo Que Dice Michael, hermanos DEBEMOS mantener la calma y Tener esperanzas Que Nuestro Padre Esta Vivo ... Porque yo se que lo this ¡EL Esta Vivo!"_

CUANDO Gabriel acabo de Decir eso, Cada Arcángel y Ángel Salieron del salón con las esperanzas Puestas de la Supervivencia de su Padre y con la Intención de Cuidar una SUS hermanos ya los Humanos.

Todos Los Demás de Mientras se habian ido, quedaron solo 3 Arcángeles en la sala ¿continuando con la conversación del.

" _Michael ya deberias muy bien Que Si no regresa Padre Nuestro Vamos a tener muchos Problemas."_

"Lo se Uriel, Pero por ahora no pensemos en eso, Creamos Que El AÚN Esta Vivo y va una Regresar. Por Ahora, por favor Trata de Localizar un Padre Lo Más Rápido Posible, si esta en Una Situación Peligrosa, Nosotros Seremos Los Que Estas iremos ... del conforme con eso Gabriel ".

"Bien, Pero Ni se les ocurra engañarme hermanos, por ahora los dejare, iré a prepararme SI ESA Situación Llega". - Cuando hablo de Gabriel, se notaba Que Sus Ojos brillaban Más De lo habitual Pero con rastro de miedo y rabia, rabia por no ir en ESE instante para ayudarlo, Sino Que Tiene Que Esperar una cola su hermano lo encuentre Primero párr LUEGO IR en su ayuda.

Con eso DICHO Cada Uno se fue a Hacer SUS Deberes,

 _ **Infierno**_

 _ **Lilith**_

En Salón Gran ONU, Esteban Reunidos 2 demonios ASIGNADOS Como Líderes provisionales, Charlando de la ausencia de los maous

" _Que es Lo Que se sabe de los Maos, Ajuka"_

" _Nada Aun Sirzechs, Pero sí Dębe Tener Cuidado desde el lugar de Harán SUS hijos."_

" _Si tienes razon. La Réunion asignada Con Los Demás Líderes de las Distintas casas, ya VA A Comenzar, esperemos Que Esto No lleve una otra guerra civil."_

De Mientras Ellos Estaban conversando en Otro lugar de _Lilith_ Estaban Reunidos Un pequeño grupo de demonios, los Cuales Estaban conversando desde el lugar de ESTABA sucediendo.

" _Es Cierto Lo Que corta en cuadritos Katerea, Como es eso, Que El sello de la Maou Leviatán ha desaparecido, del Cuadro de tu familia ..."_

" _Sí, es verdad"_

" _Pero eso deberia ocurrir en solitario Cuando El demonio Que la posea muera y del tenga Que Ser heredado por su familia."_

" _Lamentamos eso señorita Katerea, con Más Razón DEBEMOS alzarnos y Hacer Que SUS Verdaderos Herederos esten El Poder y los Demás Guien una demonios. No le he Parece ADECUADO Lucifer-sama"_

" _Esta en lo correcto, Seere-san, Pero No Será tan Fácil Como Se cree, Los Que Ahora estan con el son muy Poder demonios CAPACES A Pesar De su age y no deberiamos subestimarlos"._

" _Por Ahora Vayamos a la reunión, y DECIDAMOS DESPUÉS de cómo llegar al poder."_

" _Estas en lo correcto Creuserey."_

 **Sala de la Reunion**

" _Tengan tardes muy buenas, Ahora daremos comienzo a una reunión this, Dirigida por mi Sirzechs Gremory. Los que Llamado Aquí, Por Que Como ustedes sabran, la ausencia de los maous PUEDE perjudicar el Futuro de la Guerra y quizas la Supervivencia de Nosotros los demonios "._

" _A Dónde quieres v llegar Sirzechs."_

" _¿A Dónde ?, mi Intención no es causar malestar a los Demás Shalba, Pero DEBEMOS Estar Preparados PARA CUALQUIER movimiento Hagan Que las Demas Fracciones."_

En El Momento Que Sirzechs acabo de Hablar en la cara de los demonios habitaba la confusión y presentaban Grupos Que se Estaban Mirando Entre Sí, Como si ya supiesen Que Es Lo Que esta ocurriendo y tuviesen la ONU bando al cual sea ir.

" _Tienes razon Sirzechs, DEBEMOS Estar Preparados por Lo Que DEBEMOS Estar Preparados para Lo que sé y venga Trabajar juntos SI Se Quiere ganar la Guerra Aun con la ausencia de los lideres."_

" _Wow! Verte me despierto Sorprende Falbium, Pero acaso eso no es Lo Que ESTAMOS Haciendo?"_

" _Puede del Que Tengas Razón Rizevim, Pero me daras La Razón al decirte Que Que Las Casas Ahora estan divididas, por la ausencia de los lideres y ESO Puede Ser perjudicial."_

" _Hablas con mucha Razón como siempre Ajuka. Te prometo Que por ahora liebre Todo Lo Posible párrafo Trabajar unidos Hasta la llegada de los maous."_

" _Bueno si lo dices asi, confiaremos en ti Rizevim. Por Ahora dejemos eso en otra ocasión. Ahora Hablemos de ¿Como? Se atacara a las Demas Fracciones."_

De ESE Modo suspendieron Una parte de la Reunion e iniciaron otra mucha Más Importante. Despues De Acabar con La Reunión Aun en el salón de Estaban Sirzechs y Ajuka

" _Ya Debes Tener Una idea va desde el lugar de una de Pasar, Si Se Llega un sable Que los maous estan muertos no"._

" _Si, me hago Una idea va desde el lugar de un suceder. Por Eso DEBEMOS Estar Preparados en especial en Contra de Rizevim de Todos los Demás el es El Más Fuerte"._

A las afueras de Lilith ONU Grupo de Demonios presentaban Caras Largas UNOS Más Que Otros.

" _Pero aceptaste Por Que maldita mar Rizevim, CREEs Que PUEDES Hablar Por Nosotros también."_

" _Jajaja ... Lo unico Que escucho hijo Quejas de la ONU demonio Débil, si no te gusta Te Puedes oponer Pero si mueres en el Intento Será cosa tuya. ¿Qué es Lo Que Harás_ ?"

De Mientras continuaban caminando Que el demonio se replico Cayó DEBIDO una cola MIENTRAS _Rizevim_ hablaba dejaba salir Un poco de su aura provocando en el miedo.

 _ **Inframundo - Grigori**_

" _Que es Lo Que se sabe de Caín y los demas, Shemzasha"_

" _Nada Aun Azazel, ya ha Pasado Mucho Tiempo y aun no Logramos dar con Alguno de Ellos."_

" _Convoca A una Reunión de Emergencia Con Los Angeles Caídos Rango de alcalde."_

10 Minutos de la Llamada de emergencia por parte de _Azazel_ , Los Ángeles Caídos Más Fuertes se presentaron y comenzo Así La Reunión.

" _Me SUPONGO Que se Habrán enterado de la Desaparición de Caín y los demas, por Lo Que DEBEMOS Estar alerta o peligro PARA CUALQUIER llegada de Los Enemigos un atacarnos."_

" _Pero Para Que esperas Azazel, CUANDO NOSOTROS Podemos Hacerlo"._

" _Entiendo tu dolor y La Manera En La Que intentas calmarla, Pero No Podemos Hacer eso ya Que Nuestros hombres aun no encuentran RECUPERADOS sí mentalmente De La aniquilación Que hicieron 2 dragones de Gran Poder."_

" _Pero Hacer eso en solitario seria cobardía párrafo Nuestra Raza, Los Seres sobrenaturales Más Fuertes"._

" _Se ve Que aun no entiendes Que Los Verdaderos Seres Más Fuertes hijo los Dragones, sin heno Ser Más fuerte AÚN e yo me No quiero Poner en su camino de Como quizas lo Vayas A Tu HACER, lo unico que quiero es Investigar y conocer Kokabiel. "_

" _Siques siento La Misma rata de laboratorio, A Pesar De Ser El Segundo o quizas El Tercer Más fuerte de los Presentes here Azazel."_

" _Cambiemos de tema mejor Azazel y Kokabiel. No Creo Que se lo unico párr Lo Que nos tiene Llamado"._

" _Siempre tan perspicaz, Penemue, tienes razon, La Otra cosa párr Lo Que los que es Llamado de decirle Que se le ha visto al_ **dragón del Infinito Ouroboros** _, en Nuestro Territorio. Así Que Tengan Mucho Cuidado."_

Al escuchar ESE nombre, MUCHOS abrieron enormemente los Ojos, ya que se era ESE el nombre del Dragón del Infinito, uno de los Seres poderosos Más Que Hay, superior un any any Dios de fracción.

" _Pero Como Es Eso que el Dragón del Infinito this Rondando Por Nuestro Territorio, los sueros que vendrá un vengar a los Dragones Celestiales?"_

" _No Parece Ser El caso Penemue, si lo hubiese querido lo hubiese Hecho Hace ya Tiempo mucho, No Creo Que le demorara la ONU par de horas de Como Máximo arrasar nuestro de Territorio y con Nosotros en El."_

" _Shemzasha Tiene Razón Penemue, si lo hubiese querido no estariamos con Vida En Este Momento. Por Ahora debeos de estar ¿Te alerta y buscar a Caín ya los demas, Tal Vez Así los Demás estaran Más Tranquilos."_

" _Por Ahora, reanudaremos La Reunión Cuando Se sapa Más De Caín y los demas, Sigan con Lo Que Estaban Haciendo"_

 _ **40 Minutos DESPUÉS**_

En El Momento Que Dios habia sellado un Trihexa Que this Salio momentáneamente a matar a Los sobrevivientes, Lucifer, Caín y Elohim; la muerte de Cada Líder y El encierro de Trihexa EMITE Una gran Energía La ¿cual es detectada por Cada facción existente Ángeles, Demonios, Ángeles Caídos, etc.

 _ **Cielo**_

 _ **UNOS Minutos Antes de la muerte de los lideres**_

Tiempo Despues de la Reunión Gabriel ESTABA preocupada ya la esperanzada En que su Padre Volvería, párrafo Así Poder abrazarlo y Seguir con la Protección y los Humanos.

 _(¿Será que Michael Sabra Algo de Padre?)_ \- Lo decia con Una incógnita en su cabeza.

" _Sandalfon DESPUÉS platicamos me iré un Hablar Con Michael."_

" _Esta Bien, Pero No lo Estés molestando Mucho. Ok."_

De Mientras ella continuaba su trayecto párr Llegar A Donde ESTABA _Michael_ , Dentro del Salón ESTABA conversando _Michael, Uriel y Rafael._

" _Es Cierto Lo Que Me Dicen, Uriel Raphael"_

" _Si hermano, detectamos por fin una Nuestro Padre, Pero D No Está Solo this probablemente pelando con_ **Trihexa** _Y Tal Vez también con los lideres de las Fracciones de otras."_

" _¿Qué? ¿Como es eso? Explíquenme por favor"_

" _LO QUE SUCEDE es esto, detectamos la Energía de Padre y cerca de el estan las Energías de_ **Lucifer, Caín, Trihexa** _y Los Demás Líderes de Cada fracción; Pero con quien o Quienes Este pelando Padre no lo sabemos ya Que esta peleando en ALGÚN Lugar Dentro de la_ **Brecha dimensional** _"_

Uriel de Mientras comenzo un explicar un Miguel, Gabriel ESTABA TODO escuchando escondida y en silencio Para Que no le puedan Oír o percibir.

" _No, Esto No Ser PUEDE, alístense hermanos, iremos un faire un Padre he aquí los antes Posible, Uriel sin Llames un Gabriel, ella Que se Quede, no hay Podemos permitir llevarla al Lugar al cual sea quizas no regresaremos. A Pesar Que Me odie, sin Lo liebre, apúrense Rápido "._

" _Siento hermano Lo, aun no he terminado de contarte TODO."_

" _Habla dime que es."_ \- Michael respondio con Preocupación y Pensandolo lo peor.

" _Si hermano, En Realidad Pocos Minutos Despues De Hallar la Energía de Padre, this desaparecio y también la de_ _ **Lucifer, Caín, Trihexa**_ _y de Todos los demás"_

" _No ... Noo ... Nooo ... Por Que No Fui con El, Porque, maldita sea ... Ahora Qué le diremos a Gabriel y SE de Como los diremos a los demas."_

MIENTRAS ÉL hablaba comenzo una derramar lágrimas al Igual Que SUS dos hermanos, lágrimas de impotencia y dolor. : '(

Con Ellos llorando, también lo HACIA Gabriel, Pero ella se mantuvo llorando en silencio y pensando al Igual Que Michael Por Que No Fue con El.

 _(No ... no .. no ... Padre ... nooo.)_ \- Ella comenzo una Sentir rencor, amargura y pena al enterarse de la muerte de su padre

 **5 Minutos DESPUÉS**

" _Hermanos, Con Un Gran Dolor y Pesar, me es dificil decirles Que Nuestro Padre ... Dios, Como Muchos de Nosotros lo CONOCEMOS, ha muerto. Hace poco detectamos la Desaparición de Varias presencias: Además de la Nuestro Padre y también la Energía del_ **" Dragón Trihexa del Apocalipsis '** _"_

De Mientras Cada Serafines comenzo un escuchar Lo Que decia Michael, de Todos comenzaron a llorar de pena y dolor al enterarse Que su padre habia muerto, Prácticamente Cada Uno habia Sido golpeado De Tal Manera Que lo unico que se era podian Hacer arrepentirse AL No Haber ido Junto a EL. : '(

" _Que es Lo Que Realmente Hacia Padre ... Porque ESTABA Ahí también._ **Trihexa** _, no se suponia Que Fue herido y exiliado por_ **Gran Rojo** _" -: '(_

" _Exactamente, no lo sé, Pero barajeo ALGUNAS Posibilidades Methatron"_

" _Dínosla, ENTONCES Michael, no te quedes callado"_

" _This Sariel busque. Puede del Que Nuestro Padre con la ayuda de Los Otros Líderes Hayan ido en la búsqueda de Trihexa párr Poder Así sellarlo. Eso O que Cada Líder sí Haya estado peleando Y Que el fragor de la batalla Haya Sido interrumpida por_ **Trihexa** _y Que El Haya asesinado a los demás "_

En El Momento Que TODO SE ESTABA tornando De Una Manera la cual sea en solitario conduciría a la venganza, Gabriel, comenzo un Aumentar su Energía Para Que Todo el concilio se Quede en silencio.

" _Mis Queridos hermanos, entiendo lo que Sienten al enterarse de la muerte de nuestro padre, Pero No DEBEMOS Dejar Que ESO Nuble Nuestro juicio y dejarnos Llevar Por el camino de la venganza, Esto No hubiese querido Padre Nuestro."_

" _Pero"_

" _Yo también quiero venganza, Pero en mi corazón Siento que la muerte de Nuestro Padre no ha Sido En Vano, El ha Tenido Un Motivo muy importarte para enfrentarse una_ **Trihexa** _OA Los Otros Hasta Llegar al punto de morir."_

" _Nosotros Como SUS hijos y Guías de la Creación, DEBEMOS de Seguir velando por Los Seres CREADOS Por Nuestro Padre"_

" _Escuchemos una hermana nuestra, A Pesar De Tener Una gran pena en su Corazón Trata de Ser Lo Más sensata posible."_

Con El comentario Que Hizo Gabriel, Los Demás guardaron su dolor y rencor, párr Poder Así Hablar Con serenidad

" _Discúlpanos Por Eso Gabriel, Todos sabemos here Que Tú eras La Más Cercana a el y por lo Tanto tu eres La Que Más Ha Sufrido"._

" _Bien hermanos, por ahora dejemos Que Nuestros Demás hermanos Sepan Acerca de la Muerte de Nuestro Padre."_

" _Eso seria lo correcto teniendo en Cuenta Que Ellos también necesitan llorar su perdida y poder Seguir Adelanta para Cumplir con el plan de Padre de Nuestro."_

De Mientras los Seraphines informaban de la noticia de la muerte de su padre, El Rostro de ángel comenzo Cada una inundarse de lágrimas y Sollozos. Pero: Al mismo tiempo En sus corazones llevaban el odio y resentimiento por la muerte de su padre.

: '(:' (

 _ **Infierno - Ciudad Lilith**_

" _Sirzechs, no hay duda about la muerte de Nuestros Líderes"._

" _¿Como es eso?"_

" _Hace poco se Detecto un señor Lucifer ya los Demás; Pero No solo de una Ellos también la Energía de los Líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, de Dios y de_ **Trihexa** _"_

" _Pero ... Como Es Que ESE Dragón ESTA involucrado en TODO ESTO?"_

" _Pues, la verdad es El Momento Que detectamos la Energía de Lord Lucifer y Los Demás al instante desaparecieron sin rastro Dejar"._

" _Pues bien Ajuka reune a Los Demás informarles párr Poder."_

", Les liebre sable bien."

 _{Como Es Que Ellos abordaran ESTO, no quiero Llegar a Enfrentamiento por Tener un El Poder, En Este Momento no hay Podemos permitirnos eso} - lo decia from Lo Más hondo de su Corazón._

 **Sala de la Reunion**

" _Bien dinos párr Que Nos tiene convocado otra vez Sirzechs."_ \- Habla el Líder de uña de las Fracciones de los demonios.

" _Esto! Lo Sabes Mejor Que nadie Rizevim, les Informo Que nuestro de Líderes, los maous estan muertos."_ \- Lo decia, MIENTRAS comenzaba un OBSERVAR Las Expresiones de los demas.

En El Momento Que DIJO ÉL he aquí algunos adj presentaban caras de asombro MIENTRAS Que Otros simplemente lo simulaban. Al ver ESTO una Sonrisa Se Formó en la cara de Sirzechs y Ajuka Porque SUS Investigaciones Estaban correctas.

" _Que es Que Lo dados Sirzechs, ¿Cierto ?. Eso Es_ " - lo decia uno de los Presentes en La Reunión

Al OBSERVAR Como Uno de Los Que apoyaba un Rizevim comenzo a Preguntar, El entendia apariencias y ahorrar Que solo lo HACIA párr

" _No hay error de heno en ESO Señor Andromalius_ " -mientras lo decia, lo observo detenidamente ya Que sospechaba de el.

" _Pero como estas Seguro de ESO Sirzechs" -_ Esta Vez quien preguntaba era de su Padre Señor Gremory

" _Se Dębe Principalmente al constante rastreo Que se ha Llevado párr Poder ENCONTRAR El Poder demoniaco de la MAO any"_

" _Y que en el Momento el cual sea lo detectamos al Instante desaparecio sin rastro Dejar; Pero con Ellos también desaparecieron las Energías de los lideres de los Ángeles Caídos, de Dios y también de_ **Trihexa** _"_

En El Momento Que Sirzechs contesto of this Manera, algunos adj tenian miradas de asombro, sorpresa y Peña Pero nadie dejo Que se exprese Demasiado; Al Momento de la ONU demonio comenzo a cuestionar about Los Nuevos Líderes.

" _Si nos dados Que los maous Estas muertos, ENTONCES, ¿QUIÉNES Séran los maous nuevo?" -_ La era El que hablo Creuserey, hijo de uno de los maous Que se oponía Que Otros ocupen El Lugar Que le 'corresponde'.

" _Eso Se Dębe Dejar de lado por el momento"_

" _¿Qué? Como párr Otro Momento, Nuestro bando En Esta guerra no hay Líderes PUEDE quedar pecado."_

El que comento ESO FUE Otro Que hay Shalba Belcebú, hijo de uno de los maous Que el cree Que Los Únicos Que Deben Obtener El Poder hijo Los Descendientes de los maous

" _Tus intenciones evidentes hijo Muy, Shalba, Pero Te Debo Recordar Que Así si los lideres 'interinos' Lo Quieres hijo Los Elegidos Por Los maous los antes de irse, Asi Que No le veo La Razón es discutir about eso, Lo Que DEBEMOS Que discutir y estar de Acuerdo es Como DEBEMOS ACTUAR ya Que al Parecer Que Las Otras Fracciones estan envueltas en la muerte de los maous "._

El que llego a Hablar Esta Vez Que hay Otro Ajuka uno de interinos '' Los Lideres

" _Bueno Eso Es Cierto, POR EL dejaremos Momento Lo Así, Que proponen ustedes para vengar Poder o resolver la muerte de los maous"_

" _Tsk ... Por Que deberiamos estar de Acuerdo con eso Rizevim, tomemos Lo Que por derecho nos corresponde o Es Que acaso les Tienes una ESOs demonios de pacotilla"._

" _Jajajaja ... No me hagas reír ... 'por el momento' ni en tus sueños Mejores tendras han dividido con algunos adj de Los Que Tienen el Liderazgo en sí Mejor Que nadie Qué tan Fuertes hijo ... Pero Será Mejor Que TAMPOCO SE Confíen Sirzechs. Llegado el Momento Será mejor Que se retiren Porque si no pueden tener muchos Problemas ... jajaja "_

De Mientras Rizevim RESPONDIA Poco a Poco su mirada se tornaba seria y Empezar una Dejar Sentir Un poco de su Poder párrafo LUEGO Terminar Con Un aura tranquila y burlesca.

" _Bueno, eso lo dejaremos para DESPUÉS, Lo Que Intento HACER ES NECESARIO atacar Si Es, Pero Por El Momento es Hacer v llegar Una PETICIÓN A una Reunión de las 3 Fracciones párrafo Tratar de Averiguar Un Poco Más"_

MIENTRAS _Sirzechs explicaba plan de su, algunos adj en la sala ¿Lo Estaban pensando muy seriamente ya Que Sabian muy poco about Las Circunstancias de lo ocurrido y que tal Vez Alguna otra fracción PUEDE Llegar a saber algo más._

" _Bueno, eso Parece Ser Una buena idea, por el Momento no hay Podemos atacar a ALGUNAS De Las contradictorio ya Que SUPONGO Que Deben de Tener muy resguardada base de su, por lo ocurrido Si Es Que se de han enterado"_

" _Bueno ENTONCES SE Harán los preparativos para eso, espero Que esten de Acuerdo y De Que No traten de truncar la Reunion. POR ULTIMO SE realizara los respectivos anuncios de los demonios Demás about la muerte de los maous sin dar mucha information_ "

" _Eso me parece lo correcto, Para Que Así lloren por la muerte de mi Padre_ " - eso lo decia Shalba, con una Sonrisa En Su Rostro

" _Pues ENTONCES ESO ES TODO, espero su Colaboración de Todas las casas demoniacas en esto._ "

10 Minutos Despues De La Reunión se preparaba Una Conferencia, para dar una conocer la noticia de la muerte about DE LO maous.

"Demonios Hermanos, Lo que sé les va un Decir es algo Muy importante y espero Que Me Escuchen bien." - Con Estas Palabras Sirzechs Comenzo

" _Hoy, Nuestro Señor maous Murieron en batalla, MIENTRAS Ellos resistían el ataque del Dios del cielo y los lideres de los Caídos, párr Poder activo lograr retirarnos ya Que Nos VIMOS superados en Número. Realmente nos duele, decirles ESTO Pero lo hacemos Porque ustedes se merecen la Verdad del Caso, en un Cuanto Como Los Que suplantaran El Puesto Será Dejado por ahora nos lo Pidio Lucifer. Espero Poder Contar AÚN con ustedes para pelear en la Guerra y vengar a todos los Caídos eS ella_ "

Con Todo eso DICHO Muchos demonios comenzaron a llorar Por Que párr Ellos Eran hay en solitario SUS Líderes Si No meta una, el de Llegar a Ser tan fuertes Como Ellos.

 _ **Infierno - Grigori**_

" _Azazel, HEMOS detectado El Poder de Caín, Pero No solo de esta, esta con_ _ **Dios, Lucifer y Trihexa**_ _"_ \- de Mientras Shemhazai comenzo una decirle this to Azazel, El lucia muy Sorprendido y angustiado ya Que mas o menos sabia Como iba un Acabar TODO ESTO

" _Pero Como Sucedió eso. Pero Más Importante AÚN, estan bien de Todos?"_

" _Lamento decirte Que es El Momento Que se encontraron las Muestras de Energía de los lideres de Cada fracción: Al mismo tiempo Estas perecieron, estan muertos, Pero eso no es TODO Si No Que se grabo Una Pequeña parte de la batalla, Pero solo la última parte "_

" _Por lo Menos TENEMOS algo, párr Poder entendre Que es Lo Que Sucedió ... reune a todos los Demás Lo Más Rápido Posible, mantengamos lo de la grabación en secreto por ahora"_

" _Si, CREES ESTO Que Va A change algo?"_

Azazel de Mientras Escucha la PREGUNTA de Shemhazai, le pasaba por la mente Muchas Situaciones de vida y muerte no solo para su especie párrafo Sino Todos en general.

" _Mucho Mas De Lo Que Podemos imaginär, SI ESE dragón ha Vuelto, TENEMOS Que sable en DÓNDE ESTÁ Y Por Qué solitario Ellos were una detenerlo ..."_

 _ **5 Minutos DESPUÉS - Sala de Reuniones**_

Con El Llamado, A Cada Una Reunión Ángel Caído de Gran Nivel comenzo una Sentarse párr Poder Así Iniciar la Reunion.

" _Hermanos, Hace poco HEMOS Encontrado Rastros de Energía d Caín y los demas, Pero en El Momento Que los encontramos también desaparecieron, un Lo Que Me refiero Es Que Ellos estan muerto ... los de han asesinado"_

En El Momento Que Azazel dijo eso, en los rostros de los Caídos Demás presentadas presentaban asombro, dolor, amargura y penar Porque No solitario asesinaron a SUS LIDERES Sino tambien a sus Amigos y Hermanos

" _Pero Quienes were, Azazel ... Ángeles, Demonios, u otra fracción?"_

" _Lo siento, Baraquiel, lo poco Que se Pudo Averiguar y Comprender FUE Que es El Lugar de la Batalla de Estaban_ _**Elohim, los maous y El dragón del Apocalipsis Trihexa**_ "

" _Pero, Que hacian los demas, Trata de Darnos tus Conclusiones Azazel, sabemos Que Lo Que se te ocurra usualmente pasa."_ \- La que animo una cola Hable Azazel, sin Otra era Que Penemue

" _Esta bien, mal Conclusiones hijo Que: Los Lideres de Cada fracción hicieron Una Tregua para pelear en contra de Trihexa Y Que El los asesino, eso es lo unico Que les puedo decir por ahora, Que Paso despues con Trihexa no se, lo Pero Podemos Que hacer es Tratar de reunirnos con las de otras Fracciones párr Poder discutir lo ocurrido "._

Algunos adj Que escucharon la conclusión de Estaban tomándose Su Tiempo párr Poder Comprender una cola Extremo Los llevo Trihexa párrafo no solo de matarlos si hay Hacer Que se ayuden mutuamente y en Cuanto a la Sugerencia Muchos Estaban asintiendo ya Que Puede Ser Útil para recabar Información de lo ocurrido, MIENTRAS Que Otros les disgustaba ya Que no lo consideraban Necesario solo de continuar con la guerra.

" _Tienes razon, Tal Vez Así Se Logre Saber Más de ESTO, en Cuanto un demos LO, Es Mejor Seguir con lo planteado por Caín, el de que tu tonifica el mando Junto a Shemhazai"_ \- El que hablo era Baraquiel sugiriendo eso para concentrarse Averiguar en lo ocurrido.

Todos estuvieron de Acuerdo, En que Azazel mar El Líder MIENTRAS Que Shemhazai el sub-lider

" _Bien, en Cuanto a la noticia, un reunan los Demás Caídos, párrafo informales about de la noticia"_

MIENTRAS Todos Se retiraban, Azazel, ESTABA pensando Que quizas con ESTO, el se Pueda Dedicar Más a Lo Que Mas le gustaba 'la Investigación'.

10 Minutos DESPUÉS, el Centro de la base de de los Caídos

" _Voy a ser sincero Lo Más Posible, Nuestros Líderes Caín y los Demás de han muerto un Manos de Las Otras Fracciones, MIENTRAS SE Daba la orden de Retirarse, en Cuanto a la Continuación de la guerra, ESPERAMOS Contar AÚN con su apoyo"_

De Mientras Azazel, Daba la noticia en el rostro de los Caídos ESTABA con dolor, Pesar Y Amargura Por Que Murieron SUS LIDERES, amigos, mentores del SUS.

 _ **Días Despues de la muerte de los Líderes de Cada fracción**_

Despues de Cada Reunión Entre las Fracciones {por Separado} Las Cuales perdieron un SUS Líderes, Cada uña de ellas llevo Cartas a las Demás para escoger ONU Lugar, día y hora para Que se Haga Una reunión, asegurando la ONU cese al fuego Hasta Que esta finalice.

 _ **Lugar de la Reunión-x-x-xx-x-**_

En El Lugar de la Reunión de Estaban Reunidos Los Nuevos Líderes o Encargados de Cada fracción En Una Mesa 3 Seres por fracción.

 _ **Lado de los Ángeles.**_

 _ **Michael - Líder del Cielo**_

 _ *** Uriel**_

 _ *** Raphael**_

 _ **Lado de Los Demonios**_

 _ **Sirzechs - Líder provisionales de los Demonios**_

 _ *** Ajuka**_

 _ *** Serafall**_

 _ **Lado de los Ángeles Caídos**_

 _ **Azazel - Líder de los Caídos**_

 _ *** Shemhazai**_

 _ *** Baraquiel**_

Con Cada Uno de los Presentes Reunidos en su Indicado Lugar, Comenzo La Reunión.

" _Bueno, los here presenten Sabran about la muerte de Nuestros Líderes de manos de quien Parece Ser_ _**Trihexa**_ "

Con Aquellas Palabras dichas por Michael, de Todos los presenten en solitario asintieron MIENTRAS confirmaban Algo que ya sabian o sospechaban.

" _Si, eso es correcto Pero Lo que sé Dębe Hacer un Continuación Es Lo Que DEBEMOS hablar"_

" _En Cierto Punto Sirzechs, Tiene Razón Pero Lo Que TENEMOS Que Decidir si también es dar un conocer La verdadera noticia, Por Que SUPONGO Que Cada Uno de ustedes en solitario informa Lo Que creian Importante, no"._

Con Lo Que Dijeron Sirzechs y Azazel, Todos Los Demás Esteban de Acuerdo ya Que Si Se Le decia La verdadera noticia about de Como Murieron los lideres de Cada fracción no solo de desestabilidad crearían si no también miedo, miedo Por Que suponían Que _**Trihexa**_ ESTABA Rondando por la Brecha dimensional, esperando para atacar a Cada fracción

"Bueno, entonces ¿Que proponen?"

Con Lo Que Pregunto Ajuka, uno comenzo Cada una de Pensar SE de Como manejar Dębe La Reunión Porque Tal Vez vaya a ver Una batalla CUANDO ALGUNAS de las contradictorio no esten de Acuerdo Con Los Demás

"Antes, De que sigamos por ESE camino, te Alguno ustedes Tiene Más Evidencia, a parte de la Desaparición de la Energía de Cada Uno de los involucrados"

"Solo TENEMOS, Evidencia circunstancial, ESE Pero hay Ser Parece El caso de ustedes los Caídos, sin Azazel."

"Bueno, Es Como dados Uriel, no me gusta irme por las ramas, los antes de continuar veamos ESTO."

En Una Pantalla Mágica, SE ESTABA Mostrando la Grabación Que se Hizo Minutos Antes de la muerte de Cada Uno de los lideres y La Desaparición de Trihexa.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

CUANDO Todos comenzaron a ver, Vieron Que Dios, Caín y Lucifer, a Estaban peleando juntos en Contra de Trihexa, Y Que es La Mano de Dios habia Una énorme Concentración de celeste Poder, y Lo Que Parece Ser sellos, se arremolinaban junto a El. Poco DESPUÉS, Lucifer y Caín atacaron salvajemente un Trihexa Buscando un OPORTUNIDAD Para Que Dios ataque, Una Vez Logrado eso, el libero su ataque y Trihexa es golpeado constantemente MIENTRAS Que es envuelto por los Sellos y posteriormente encerrado En Una dimensión aparte de donde estan; Todo Los Demás viendo Que habian conseguido encerrar un fuerte bronceado Dragón se dejaron caer al suelo, párr Poder descansar poco de la ONU, Pero Lo Que habia sucedido CUANDO Ellos se sentaron época Que Hubo Una rasgadura en el espacio, Y Que LUEGO Salieron 6 dragones de pequeño Tamaño y de diferente aspecto m, Y Que tan pronto Como aparecieron atacaron, Cada Uno de época Ellos Atacado constantemente por 2 dragones Cada Uno y col ningún Poder defenderse rapidamente Cada Uno de Ellos era sujetado por los dragones Que les atacaba párrafo LUEGO ACERCARSE en Donde el Espacio AÚN ESTABA rasgado; CUANDO Estaban un solo de poco Centímetros del agujero, de El Salio Una garra la Cual los cogio a todos juntos y arrastrarlos Dentro, el pecado Poder resistirse lo unico que se era Ellos podian Fortalecer su mirada Una Vez Dentro El Agujero poco a poco comenzo a cerrarse y Cada dragón ingreso Dentro de ella.

 _ **Fin del flashback de**_

LUEGO de ver todo eso, los Ahí presenten tenian Muchas Preguntas, Pero de Una Cosa SI Estaban Seguro, Ellos sacrificaron SUS vidas para sellar un Trihexa En Otra dimensión Y sin Hubo ningún sobreviviente.

"Así Que Ocurrió eso, ¿Como Es Que ustedes lograron, grabar TODO ESO?" - Pregunto Aun con dudas Serafall

"Al Parecer Al Momento de la Batalla en Nuestro Territorio se abrió Una Brecha dimensional y de El Salio _**Ouroboros El Dragón del Infinito**_ " -El comenzo una Contar de Como logro grabar TODO ESO era Shemhazai (Na: Que recuerden los antes Ophis ningún Así era de Llamada Y TAMPOCO Tenia la Apariencia de Una Loli, Sino Que era Un anciano ... Para Los Que no Sabian, ahora si ... xD)

"Pero que Tiene Que Ver eso" - quien interrumpió FUE Rafael, ya Que considero Que No Tenia la relevancia párr Lo que sé vio en el video

"Espera un que te Cuente TODO, ella al salir rasgo otra Brecha con la Intención de Mirar La batalla de Trihexa y de Todos los Demás; Nosotros Una Vez Que detectamos la Presencia de Ophis, HICIMOS Que Varias Cámaras mágicas fueran Y LUEGO nos dimos con la ESA sorpresa ".

"Ahora Tiene Un Gran Sentido, de Diversas rasgaduras en el Infierno" - El que asintió FUE Ajuka, al Ser El Líder del Centro de Investigación de lado de los Demonios

"No Solo en el infierno, Si no también cerca del cielo, Pero Parece Que solo de ustedes pudieron ver Lo Que sucedia, Puesto Que en solitario de las brechas Que hubieron en Nuestro Territorio en solitario se podia percibir la Energía." - El que llego a contestar del Lado del Cielo, FUE Uriel quien se encarga de ver Que El Sistema funcione. {NA: o algo asi}

"Bueno, Ahora que saben Lo Que Sucedió, Como Piensan respondedor una ESTO ¿AÚN Continuaran con la Guerra? Por que sinceramente, lo mio no es la guerra, prefiero Estar dedicándome en mis pasatiempos"

Quien comenzo un Hablar Para Que La Reunión se de base En que se va a Hacer Despues de sable, de Que Cada Uno de los mayores Partidarios of this guerra ha muerto, Que es Lo Que Piensan Hacer Las Demás facciones Frente a la guerra si continuarla o Tratar de Hacer ONU Acuerdo ninguna agresión.

Cada uno de Ellos comenzo un Pensar desde el lugar de un iban Decir ... Durante Toda La Reunión Cada parte comenzo una discutir del Acuerdo de no agresión Si Es Que Todos aceptaban, Pero: Lamentablemente Cada Uno de Ellos no queria ceder frente a Los Otros, por example Como el Dominio del Planeta en Iguales contradictorios, etc ... etc ...

La Reunión No se llego a nada, ninguno de Acuerdo Estuvo en O dio su brazo a torcer un torcer Tener que, Cada Uno de Ellos se fue Tal Y Como Vinieron, Pero Como se prometieron were si Luchar. Solo prometieron Hacerlo Otro dia.

 _ **10 dias Despues De Dicha Reunión**_

Cada facción presentaban los muchas bajas y disgustos Por los que luchaban ya Que veian Que SUS Vidas sacrificadas ERAN pecan LOGRAN algo Importante. Luchaban Hasta Que Alguno se retirará Una y otra vez y eso afectaba Mucho a Uno de Cada Ellos.

Los hombres de las 3 facciones por igual desertaban en Grandes Números, aburridos de Dicha guerra, Algo que un Muchos ya no se encontraban SENTIDO Puesto Que Los Que la iniciaron ya no perdían Esteban y Mucho Más desde el lugar de creian Que ganaban .. De qué Sirve la Fama Si una Vez Que mueras en solitario Eres un recuerdo triste, de qué Sirve el dinero o el Poder SI CUANDO Estabas en vida no lo disfrutaste y una Vez Que mueras Se lo regalan un Otro ... por los SEE o mas Razones Las facciones se Vieron Acorralados en buscar una Solución a Todo eso, Puesto Que se perdían en solitario sin el Apoyo de los Demás Sino Que también Seres poderosos una Los Que Se Puede Tener mejor de Como aliado.

 _ **Cielo**_

En el cielo Cada Vez Hubo Más Bajas, Mas de las Que podian soportar ya Que No habia forma de reproducirse o Crear una mas Ángeles, ya Que El Unico Ser Que podia Hacerlo Ya No ESTABA Entre Ellos, Preocupados por TODO ESO, Los Arcángeles decidieron defenderse en solitario, Si es Que los Caídos o Los Demonios les atacaban base de su

 _ **Inframundo - Ciudad de Lilith**_

En la ciudad de Lilith Estaban Reunidos Todos Los Grandes Demonios, Aquellos Que dominaban el reino demoniaco las 72 Casas, dirigidas por Sirzechs y Ajuka Por un Lado Y Por El Otro Por los herederos legitimos de los maous y Su Máximo Representante Rizevim Lucifer.

" _Muchos de los demonios Que Estaban En La Delantera, de han desertado de Como sabran, la guerra esta en Un Punto de ebullición, puros Muchos de los Demonios de han Sido asesinados o de han huido con SUS Familias"._

Con Lo Que ESTABA Diciendo Sirzechs, los demonios de Alta Cuna de alcalde Edad Estaban temiendo una cola su raza se See Afectada, Pero AÚN tenian plena confianza en ganar con los apodados Súper Demonios, Sirzechs, Ajuka y Rizevim, demonios Que sobrepasaban por Mucho una Los Anteriores maous ya Que con la Batalla de Cada acumulaban en solitario sin Poder Experiencia Sino Llevando SUS Poderes demoniacos un Otro Nivel.

" _Si es solo por los cobardes Que huyeron, de Ellos no te Debes de preocupar ya Que de Muchos de Ellos ya me encargue"_

Al Parecer Shalba atacaba a Quienes desertaban, Pero No era solo de el, sino también con Aquellos Quienes Más simpatizaba, los demonios de Su Casa, etc.

" _Esto!. No Puede continuar, TENEMOS Que Tener Bajas Mínimas, Porque de lo contrario Nuestra gran especie perecerá."_

Todos al escuchar un Señor Bael, el Gran Rey, estuvieron de Acuerdo Pero No querian Dejar la Guerra ni Mucho Menos cedro El Poder de una Alguno del bando contrario (Na: Aquí hay Una Pelea de poderes, Que pronto se desatara en el Mundo Demoniaco)

"Propongo Dejar de pelear por el Momento, Hacer Que Todos Los demonios se Queden en el inframundo, en solitario Territorio Defendiendo Nuestro, Para Que Así por lo Menos descansen Física y mentalmente."

A por lo dicho Rizevim, el Muchos se sorprendieron, Pero No se quejaron, cautos mantuvieron en solitario, párr Que No les Tomara por sorpresa.

 _ **Inframundo - Grigori**_

Con la moral y el cansancio Físico y mentales de los Caídos Que Estaban en La Vanguardia Muchos de Ellos de Ellos, renunciaron una SUS Puestos yéndose Lejos desde el lugar de una Ellos consideraban Su Hogar Despues De Ser Expulsados del Cielo. MIENTRAS Que la Minoria, Aquellos Que Ponen confían Y SUS Vidas en Riesgo, se dirigieron para Hablar Con SUS Nuevos Líderes Azazel y Shemhazai.

 _ **Sala del jefe**_

" _Sor Azazel, Como Usted Sabra, el Muchos de Nuestro hombres se han de la rendido un desertado Seguir con la Guerra y han, Muchos de Ellos ERAN MIS amigo por lo cual sea sin los que una Obligado Seguir y les Dejado él Que se marchen, por favor se lo pido déjelos vivir, Que caigo La culpa en mi Como el Líder de pelotón "._

Con la moral baja nadie les PUEDE Decir a Los Demas un Quedarse, Cada Vez Que Hay Una batalla se pelea Hasta Que Cada Uno muera sin ganar Un pequeño terreno al cual sea Decir Que ESE el trofeo de guerra, ya Que Al Momento somos atacados por las Otras facciones 2 y obligados a retirarnos.

" _Si, lo entiendo Asael, si estuviera en tu lugar Haría Lo Mismo, no te preocupes no va a Haber represalias por querer vivir, Cualquiera lo haria._ "

" _Gracias, Pero si sigue asi ESTO muchos mas van desertando Seguir un señor ... Azazel"_

" _Si Es Cierto, ya que Tomado Una Decisión, espero Que tú y Todos Los Demas me apoyen, por ahora retírate y Diles a Los Demás Que esperen poco de la ONU, this guerra va un Tomar Otro Rumbo ... jajajaja"_

Que estara pensando Azazel, jajaja se ve Que Sigue Siendo El Mismo.

" _Si no se preocupe, del tenga por Seguro que los convenceré un no desertar, me ENTONCES Retiro señor."_

" _No es bueno escuchar a escondidas Shemhazai, haz escuchado Toda La Conversación no. -Supongo Que tu hijo te ha Achîas Informado Lo Mismo, sin por eso estás aquí."_

" _Jajaja, si tienes razon Azazel, Guerra this sin Dębe continuar o por el Momento no hay Podemos Participar en Ella, Cada Vez Hay Más Desertores Aun si aplicamos Muerte a Aquellos Que desertan, conseguiremos en solitario CREAR Batallas Internas, Que Las Otras facciones puedan aprovechar v. "_

" _Tienes razon, de ESO Mismo te queria Hablar ... Pero prefiero Hacerlo Con Todos Los Demás también, Organiza Una Reunión Con Los Cuadros"_

" _Esta bien, me retiro por ahora, any decisión tomos Que yo te apoyare Azazel."_

" _No te preocupes, Asi no lo querian aceptar CORRECTO, se Hará Lo Que estoy pensando ya me aburri de todo un esto"_

 _ **Sala de la Reunion**_

" _Gracias, por venir, no les voy a quitar mucho tiempoo, tengo Pensado Que Nosotros lo Caídos nos retiremos de la guerra, ¿estan de Acuerdo con eso?"_

Decia de Mientras ESTO, veo una cola de un Muchos le ha Cambiado la cara, Pero de forma positiva, como siempre Pero Hay Un opositor AAAAHHHHHH

"Pero Como se te Ocurre Decir eso Azazel, Por Que tendriamos Que retirarnos, sin Vez Que Vamos ganando Y Que Muchos de los del nuestro de han muerto, Como Luna llena Siquiera en Abandonar la Guerra."

Aaahhh no se que ganar SIGNIFICA Para El, de Todas Maneras sin la liebre

" _Kokabiel, se ve Que en tu sed de victoria, gloria y poder te nubla párr Tomar las Decisiones correctas, el Muchos de los Ángeles Caídos de han desertado y La Principal Razón Es Que No tienes ganas de Seguir con this guerra estúpida En Donde Los Seres Que la iniciaron ya no estan ... no Voy a Seguir con la guerra, OTRAS heno Muchas Cosas Que un Las dedicarme y la Continuidad de la guerra no me lo permite ... Pero ESTO Será por Votación y espero Que esten de acuerdo "_

" _Azazel, al igual que tu Muchos de Nosotros pensamos Que No heno Cabida para continuar con this Guerra y Hacer Que es una traducción Números Sigan bajando. Yo, Penemue estoy de acuerdo."_

Con El cebador comentario de Penemue Estando de Acuerdo, poco DESPUÉS Los Demás asintieron también, Pero El Unico Que No era lo ESTABA Kokabiel, Pero Como majority gana se decidio La Retirada de los Ángeles Caídos de la Gran Guerra.

"Bueno, gracias por estar de Acuerdo,., Ahora informemos a Los Demás Angeles Caidos, Realiza Una Conferencia y haz Que Cada caído en Grigori Asista por favor Shemhazai"

"No te preocupes, Azazel. Me carga liebre, el Muchos de Ellos se alegrara por la noticia ..."

"Eso espero Realmente, amigo"

 _ **Base Grigori 5 Minutos DESPUÉS**_

" _Hola hermanos y hermanas, sabemos Que Muchos de ustedes no Quieren continuar con this Guerra y sinceramente Nosotros TAMPOCO Queremos continuarla Por Eso HEMOS Decidido Que los Ángeles Caídos Vamos a retirarnos de la guerra. El que no Este de Acuerdo Se Puede Borrarse y no se preocupen no hay represalias Habra, decidan ustedes Mismo ... eso es todo "_

En El Momento Que acabo de Decir, Muchos de los Ángeles caídos levantaron SUS Voces en Acuerdo y también aplaudieron, demostrando Así estar de Acuerdo, Pero el grupo Que No Lo Estuvo se mantuvo en silencio y en el rincón, esperando una cola el bullicio acabase .

 _ **20 Días DESPUÉS**_

Cada facción de Mientras pensaba Como sobrellevar la Guerra, los Ángeles Caídos, sí Estaban Preparando para abandonarla Llegando a la conclusión sueltas Que Deben Llevar a todos los suyos al campo de batalla para LUEGO dar la noticia y Retirarse.

 _ **Grigori - Minutos Antes de partir**_

" _Estan Listos, los Demás Shemhazai"_

" _Si Azazel, Todos estan esperando la orden para partir"_

" _Pues bien, vámonos"_

 _Durante la ida de los Caídos al campo de batalla y de ser e Una gran Cantidad de Ellos Las Demás facciones al darse cuenta de, Ello tomaron la decisión de ir con Una gran Cantidad de Sus Fuerzas._

 _ **Algun lugar de la Tierra Año xxxx**_

Con cada ejercito Sobrevolando de las 3 facciones, parecia Que esta iba una Ser La Más Grande y genial de las Batallas, La Cual podria Decidir rápido Cuál de las 3 es el vencedor.

" _Yo soy Azazel, Líder de la facción de los Ángeles Caídos, y from this Momento Nosotros nos retiramos de la guerra"_

Durante El Pequeño Discurso Que dio Azazel Para Que Todos Los Presentes le escuchases, en el cielo Se Formó Grandes sellos mágicos de las Cuales Caian grande Cantidades de hojas, En Donde sí Expresa La Retirada de los Ángeles Caídos de la Guerra.

" _Je ... nunca crei Que los Caídos bán un Retirarse Primero, es Tal Como Dicen;. Azazel Es Un Que Ser no le gusta vivir en Guerras, Sino Haciendo de Su Tiempo Más productivo ... Jajajaja"_

Con Aquellas Palabras de parte de Sirzechs, Los Demonios un su costado se quedaron quietos una espera de la orden de su Líder.

"Nuestro hermano, Michael sigue igual, nos podemos deducir Pero ESTO Grandes: repercusiones."

"Tienes razon Uriel, Pero Es mejor así, el Muchos de Nosotros también pensabamos retirarnos of this guerra, Pero No podiamos ya Que eso significaría Dejar a Los Humanos una merced de las facciones de otras ... Por Ahora hay Hagamos nada, esperemos"

Con La Respuesta de Michael, Los Ángeles se quedaron quietos en espera a la orden de 'Ataque'

Bueno, Para Que ninguno va a dar la orden de atacar, eso me parece lo mejor ...

"Nos retiramos, vámonos"

Con Estas Palabras de Azazel, los Ángeles Caídos se comenzaron a teletransportarse un Grigori.

"Parece Que es verdad Lo Que habian DICHO Sirzechs, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Que Mas Podemos Hacer por El Momento, da la orden de Regresar al Inframundo".

Con la Orden de Sirzechs, los demonios también comenzaron a irse al Inframundo, Pero Los Únicos Que quedaron were Ajuka, Sirzechs, Serafall y Rizevim

"Que Parece no solo de los Caídos se han de Ido ya, tambien Sino Los Demonios ... Pero No todos, ¿que ordenas Michael?"

"Ordena Que se retiren de Todos los demas, Uriel, Rafael y quédense Methatron por ahora y veamos Qué es Lo Que Quieren los demonios"

Con Cada facción retirándose del Lugar y Los Únicos Que Eran quedaban algunos adj arcángeles y demonios de Gran Poder, uno de Cada Ellos se fue Acercando, Estar Hasta lo Suficiente Para Que Cada Uno SE Haga Oír.

"Michael, no VEMOS Que esta guerra del tenga SENTIDO ya; los Caídos se han de la Retirado, en El Momento Que Nosotros continuemos la Guerra Ellos pueden aprovechar v El Momento EL Cual Nosotros Estemos con Pocos de Nuestras Razas y asi Acabar con los demás"

"Tienes razon, Sirzechs, ¿Que Es Lo de ellas propone que?"

"Acabar con la guerra, Pero Esto No Puede Ser solitario decido por 2 de las 3 facciones, por Lo que sé Dębe mandar el Mensaje a Azazel de reunirnos y sacrificar las exigencias de la ONU Acuerdo de no agresión por las 3 contradictorio."

"... .Eso, Me parece lo mejor. Por El Momento de nos retiramos, DESPUÉS les HAREMOS v llegar Una Carta a ustedes ya los Ángeles Caídos".

A Pesar Que ESTO, Pueda causar quejar Y CONFLICTOS Futuros, me parece lo mejor y lo voy a un defensor párr Que se Logre, Tal Vez Así Pueda Tener mi hermanita ansiada un futuro ... Jejeje ...

" _Nosotros también nos vamos, haz Ajuka Enviar Los Demas 2 emisarios a las facciones, Que en ella diga El Lugar, día y hora para Tener La Reunión de paz._ "

" _Así, los sueros Sirzechs, moreno Pronto lleguemos liebre enviar las cartas._ "

" _Bien, Y Que Me dados Rizevim, Tienes Alguna queja?_ "

" _Ninguna En Realidad, yo también Hubiera Tomado ESA decisión A Pesar De Los Demonios afectar un Aun Que Buscan la Guerra_ "

"Pues bien, ENTONCES vámonos."

Con El pacto de la Realización De Una Reunión para acordar la ONU pacto de no agresión, las facciones del Cielo (Ángeles), Inframundo (Ángeles Caídos) y del Inframundo (Demonios), se reunieron en la ONU Lugar neutro cerca del Mediterráneo.

 _ **Isla de Creta (Grecia)**_

Ciento estafadores o miles de Seres sobrenaturales Sobrevolando afuera desde el lugar de parecia Ser Una casa de Gran Tamaño La Suficiente Para Que Esten los lideres de Cada facción adentro comodamente.

 _ **Facción de los Ángeles - Base Atlantis (La isla flotante)**_

 _ **Líderes: * Michael Conocido Como "Aquel Que Es Como Dios"**_

 _ **Uriel Conocido Como "El fuego de Dios o Fuego Divino"**_

 _ **Raphael Conocido Como "Medico Divino"**_

 _ **Methatron Conocido Como "El que se Sienta Atrás del Trono de Dios"**_

 _ **Facción de los Ángeles Caídos - Base Grigori (Llamados también "Los vigilantes de los hijos de Dios")**_

 _ **Líderes: * Azazel Conocido Como "La Cabra emisaria"**_

 _ **Shemhazai "El Opositor"**_

 _ **Baraquiel "El Destello" o "Maestro del Trueno"**_

 _ **Kokabiel "Estrella de Dios"**_

 _ **Facción de los Demonios - Base Inframundo**_

 _ **Líderes: * Sirzechs**_ _ **Gremory**_ _ **rango "Duque"**_

 _ **Ajuka**_ _ **Astaroth**_ _ **rango "Duque"**_

 _ **Serafall**_ _ **Sitri**_ _ **rango "Príncipe"**_

 _ **Rizevim**_ _ **Lucifer**_ _ **rango "Rey o Príncipe"**_

Con Los Presentes Sentados Cada Uno en su respectivo asiento y Lugar La Reunión comenzo, párr Poder ENCONTRAR La Manera de sacrificar las exigencias de la ONU Acuerdo no agresión Entre las contradictorio.

Con Cada Uno Participando y comentado de lo inútil Que Seria Si Se Llega un continuar con la guerra ya Que Una De Las Partes de decidio Retirarse de ella, el Acuerdo ESTABA casi Por Ser Firmado y sellado por las 3 facciones, Pero Como Último sí Tenia Que Decidir el suceso del mando del Mundo humano. En ella se decidio:

Ninguno Tenia la Autorización de entrometerse o atacar a Uno Perteneciente a CUALQUIERA de las facciones.

Se podra Como utilizar un salvoconducto Como los Humanos de Sus Fuerzas, es factible de, integrárseles A lo sobrenatural, párr Fuerzas aumentar ¿SUS.

El Territorio de atacar otra facción significaría la Anulación del "Tratado de no agresión 'y por ende sancionada por Las Otras contradictorio

Con El Tratado Firmado y sellado por Todos los Presentes, se dio fin a la Gran Guerra Entre las facciones Bibilica. Y Cada Una de las facciones en sí un Retiro SUS Territorios.

.

.

.

Antes de la muerte de los Líderes de Cada facción, en el Hogar el cual sea Saphira RESIDIA, ella ESTABA Cuidando Su Nido, dos Grandes huevos de dragón.

 _ **Nido de Saphira**_

" _Realmente ha Pasado mucho tiempoo, del sello de Ddraig un Manos de Dios, he aquí Pero Único Que Me alegra hijo ESTOS DOS pequeños, Cuando ANSIO Poder tenerlos ya mis pequeños Issei y Kirino"_

Con La Que ganas de organismos europeos de normalización 2 dragones ya Rompan el cascaron, Saphira cuidaba de Ellos Todo el Tiempo, El Cual FUE Avanzando lenta y dolorosamente En El Mundo Sobrenatural, la muerte de los Cuales Muchos Seres ella ni apreciaba o Queria ... Sin sable Pasaron los dias y ya se this 1 mes Despues de la muerte de Dios y la firma del Tratado no agresión Entre las 3 facciones.

" _Parece Que la guerra otra vez esta en punto muerto de la ONU, sucedido Que Habra, Hace ya Tiempo Que No Se Mucho del Mundo exterior"._

" _Si Quieres, yo te lo puedo Contar Pequeña Saphira, jajajaja."_

Aquellas estafadores Palabras ONU Ser Sobrenatural ingreso en su Nido, el pecado Que Ella Se Cuenta diese.

" _¿Que? ... ¿Que hace here Dios del Infinito, Señor Ouroboros?"_

Como Pero, Pudo suceder ESTO, que hace? ÉL Aquí, sin ESTABA en la Grieta dimensional peleando como siempre con Gran Rojo. ESTO Puede Ser muy peligroso y Llega un enfadarse.

" _No te preocupes, hay He Venido una Daño HACER, en solitario ?, ¿QUÉ ESTABA aburrido, sin que Logrado Sacar una ESE apestoso de Gran Rojo, de mi hogar, Que por lo comence a por vagar El Mundo. Lego de estar ¿Haciendo nada como siempre, senti tu aura, por Lo Que decidi venir ... Y, ¿Que me Quieres dados sable Que ha Pasado Hasta Ahora afuera? "_

" _ENTONCES, Si No Es Mucho Pedir, me lo podrias Decir"._

" _Bien, Lo Primero Que Debes, sable Es Que Trihexa, ese odioso dragón ha Despertado, Pero LUEGO de despertar, Tuvo ONU Enfrentamiento con los pequeños de Dios y algunos adj de Sus hijos. Despues De Una ardua batalla lograron sellar un Trihexa, al Pero Mismo Tiempo Ellos Murieron, Bueno no todos, Pero eso no te lo puedo decir ... no aun "._

" _Pero, Como Que Trihexa Despertó, Crei Que iba a Estar inactivo de Durante miles de años Más, ASI Que las facciones Bíblicas, perdieron un SUS Líderes ya su Dios, Que Más ha sucedido"_

" _Bueno, Los Puestos de Líderes were rapidamente ocupados Por Sus Hijos, ESO FUE Pero gracias a mi ayuda, jajajajajaja ... eso me FUE muy gracioso"_

" _¿Como Que Gracias a tu ayuda ?, no entiendo Crei Que los Dioses Dragones no intervendrían un Menos Que El Planeta o Las Dimensiones sean expuestas a peligro de Gran ... Haz ROTO El Juramento de los Dioses Dragones Ouroboros-sama"_

" _Jajajajaja, ALGÚN problema con eso ..."_

" _No, no ninguno"_

" _Jejeje ... No te queria asustar ... En Realidad en solitario les mostre El Momento de la muerte de Sus Líderes un AEE Pobres facciones, hijo Que Creen que los mas poderosos. Bueno te contare lo, Para Que Confundas NO TA, ESTABA en el Inframundo, poco Despues de salir de la brecha al Darme Cuenta Que Trihexa y El Pequeño Elohim luchaban, hice Aparecer Cientos de Brechas en Cada uno de los Territorios de los Implicados, para Que puedan Sentir El Momento de la muerte de Sus Líderes ... jajajaja "_

 _El sigue igual, despiadado, sádico, malo y poderoso Realmente ... "pero eso no solo de Haría Sentir la Energía de los Líderes CUANDO ESTOS mueran, ¿como Lo Han pueden ver?"_

" _Eso Se Debe, una cola Abrí Una brecha lo Suficientemente grande, párr Poder ver la Batalla en el Inframundo y los Caídos, la usaron para grabar CUANDO SUS MORIAN Líderes un Manos de Trihexa, jajajajaja"_

" _Ahora lo entiendo ... Y Que Más ha pasado"_

" _Ellos firmaron pacto de la ONU de no agresión Entre las 3 facciones, Hasta bueno el Momento La estan respetando, cuanto tiempo lo Harán ... Bueno eso no me importa ... Parece Que por fin te decidiste un Tener Crías, Saphira, ya Tienen nombre?"_

" _Bueno ... si uno se Llamara Issei y El Otro Kirino"_

" _Que bonitos Nombres, Me Parece Que uno de Ellos te ha quitado, mucho Poder, Estas Más Débil Que los antes ... Ten Cuidado, con la muerte de Ddraig, Tal Vez los Caídos traten de vengarse SI Necesitas ayuda pídemela en solitario"_

" _Pero, Por Que"_

" _Solo diré, Que Llegado el día Ellos me Séran Útiles para echar a ESE perezoso de Gran Rojo de mi hogar ..."_

Parece Que el Trata de un USAR mis hijos, en su batalla con el Dios Dragón del Sueño, no se lo voy a permitir ... Pero Como lo hago no tengo El Poder para oponerme ...

Con Todo lo sucedido, ella se dedico una Cuidar de Sus huevos, y por momentos comenzo una enseñarle con su Poder de un Hablar Como, Pero eso era solo de Educación Que se les enseñaba los antes de mameluco el cascaron.

Pasaron los años y De Vez en Cuando habia Caídos Que la atacaban, Pero lo unico Que lograban era Desaparecer, es factible de, morir.

Paso, El Tiempo y ella Cada Cierto Tiempo, se cambiaba de lugar En Donde vivir.

 _ **100 Años Después**_

Ya han del Pasado 100 años, de Todos los Sucesos, Pero en ESE TIEMPO, Paz Hubo Una frágil, ya Que AÚN habia batallas Entre las 3 facciones, Pero Eran solo de Los que se Sentian disconformes estafadores Lo pactado Entre SUS LIDERES, batallas también HUBO Entre los poseedores de los dragones celeste; Muchos hubieron Sucesos Los Cuales Cambiaron la forma de ver a Los Humanos también, en ESE Tiempo nacieron Humanos CAPACES de estar ¿a la par con Distintos Seres sobrenaturales ... Pero eso se contara ... DESPUÉS.

 _ **Casa de Saphira**_

De Se preguntaran ¿porqué ?, 'casa' Resultados de la Búsqueda Ser Que de los huevos eclosionaron hay dragones Sino Humanos Lo Mejor DICHO dragones humanoides, Pero se preguntaran Como Sucedió O Momento En Que ... eso paso en solitario Hace 10 Minutos ...

 _ **10 Minutos los antes**_

 _Roer ... grieta ... roer ..._

" _Por fin mis pequeños van a salir del cascaron ... Vamos ustedes PUEDES_ "

 _Roer ... roer ... grieta_

De Mientras poco a poco de los huevos se comenzo un mameluco ... Saphira Cada Vez ESTABA Más entusiasmada y feliz, ya Que por fin iba a Tener una SUS Crías ... Pero Lo Que Ella No espero, Es Que Salieron 2 dragones humanoides ya Que tenian la Apariencia dE UN humano Pero el aura y El Poder de la ONU dragón.

" _Él ... Pero cómo pasó eso? ... Bueno no importa, Ellos hijo Igual mis Pequeñas Crías_ _ **"**_

" _Ma ... ma ... mama_ _ **"**_ _Dijeron al unísono, los pequeños Kirino e Issei, Tratando de Alcanzar una Saphira La Enorme Dragona ... VIENDO SUS Crías Como se les acercaban a ella, ella queria acariciarles Pero por Temor una hacerles Daño, sin decidio Hacerlo._

De Pronto ONU destello luminoso comenzo una Aparecer y expandirse en el Lugar, col Para Una hermosa mujer de pechos Grandes Apareció y Más tarde que pronto ella los tomo En sus brazos para abrazarlos y comérmelos un besos ...

Despues de eso ella comenzo un acurrucarlos e Hizo Aparecer Una Casa Grande Lo Suficientemente Para Que vivan en el bosque para entrar LUEGO y dejarlos en Lo Que parecen cunas ...

Pasaba El Tiempo y Los Pequeños Kirino e Issei, comenzaron un CRECER poco a poco, de ser e Gemelos Ellos Eran muy unidos o mas de lo habitual, ya Que Siempre Kirino ESTABA Detrás de Issei y no lo soltaba y eso Hacia una Feliz su Madre, Pero también algo celosa ya Issei Que se llevaba alcalde afecto de su hija y su hija siempre se peleaba con ella CUANDO ella trataba de un ACERCARSE Issei mas de la Cuenta ...

" _Jejeje ... Parece Que como siempre Kirino this Detrás de mí adorado Issei e Issei siempre aleja un Kirino de mi ... que abre Hecho Para Que mis hijos me Hagan eso ..."_

Ella lo decia con una Sonrisa En Su Rostro y poco a poco se les acercaba para abrazarlo y Darles besos en su rostro ...

" _Para, para mamá ... jajajaja ... jajaja ... No Nos hagas cosquillas"_ deciana Ellos juntos de ser e presionados Fuerte y LUEGO Sentir Como Las Manos de su mama les tocaba el estomago para hacerles cosquillas ... LUEGO

El tiempo pasaba y Ellos seguían Viviendo felices y unidos ...

 _ **6 Años Después**_

Kirino e Issei, Ahora tenian 7 años ESE Y de Durante Tiempo Do Madre les explico Que change Eran Ellos y comenzo un enseñarles una Controlar SUS Poderes ... Ellos podian su forma a Los de Dragones Pero usualmente no lo usaban mucho, en solitario CUANDO Salian y jugaban.

Pero Despues de algunos adj meses, los Caídos, al Seguir buscando a Saphira Llegaron una ONU Bosque En Donde observaron un dos pequeños dragones volando y jugando Y ELLOS SE rapidamente acercaron párr Poder HACER Los pequeños dragones de SUS Siervos o mascotas ...

" _Mira ... mira hijo 2 Pequeños dragones, Tienen las Naciones Unidas ONU aura poco irregular no te parece ..."_

" _Si es verdad, Su aura Es Muy Poderosa Crías Para Ser solitario ..."_

" _Y SI NO LOS Llevamos ... quizas Más adelante sean de mucha ayuda para la Guerra Que Nuestro Señor Kokabiel Hará ..."_

" _Eso me parece bien, Pero me gustaria Quedarme con uno ... Bueno de Todos Modos Tengamos Cuidado ... quizas Padres SUS no esten Lejos ... y no quiero Llegar a matarlos ... jajaja"_

CUANDO Ellos se acercaban lo Suficiente para asestar golpe de las Naciones Unidas para desmallarlos párrafo LUEGO llevárselos, de pronto sintieron Que from Una Casa Grande hay muy, SE PODIA Sentir ONU aura énorme Que les Hacia Tener miedo.

" _Pero, Que Poderosa aura, la ONU dragón muy poderoso Nos ha detectado, Pero en donde esta ... No Bajes La Guardia ..." -_ De Mientras ÉL Decia Aquellas Últimas Palabras vio Como la cabeza de su amigo ... volaba cerca de su rostro ... dejándolo frio y estático del miedo.

"Parece Que algunos adj insectos se atrevieron a entrar en mi Territorio y no en solitario si no también iban mal Tras Crías ... Pero Que insolentes ..."

"Yo ... yo ... este ... tu eres La Reina Dragona del Fuego y del Trueno Azul Saphira ..."

Me gustaria poderle decirle al señor Kokabiel Acerca del paradero of this Dragón párrafo Así Ser promovido Pero como me escapo ...

" _Jeje ... Parece Que me conoces ... no te preguntare como ... Pero al Estar Aqui Te Tendre Que matar ... culpa a tu estupidez por acercarte a mi Territorio y Tratar de Llevar un mis Crías"_

" _Yo que tu ... no ... no lo haria ... Mi señor Kokabiel, SABE A Dónde mí él Dirigido Y Si se ENTERA Que él muerto ... Vendrá a por tu cabeza y Hará de Tus Hijos lo peor Que podras imaginarte ..."_

" _Jajajajajaja ... Crees Que le tengo miedo a un pobre ... Caído. Muere y reza para que tu jefe no venga ... Porque nos podemos deducir El Mismo destino"_

Con Aquellas Palabras, La cabeza del Ángel Caído se salio de su Cuerpo y comenzo a Caer al suelo Para Que Poco a Poco desapareciera.

Con la muerte de los Caídos 2, Ella Se calmo Para Que LUEGO cambiara su Apariencia y se escabullo Dentro de la Casa pecado Que SUS hijos se dieran cuanta para decirles Que Entren una esquina ...

 **Palabras del Autor**

 **Disculpen la demora Realmente estuve Demasiado Ocupado ... Pero No se preocupen La Historia Continuará ... Tal Vez no haiga Fechas de estrenos ... Pero Continuará ...**

 **Este Capítulo mí FUE Realmente Difícil ... Para Que los diálogos y la historia lleven el rumbo Que Queria ... Pero espero Que El mar m resultado de su agrado ...**

 **Agradezco enormemente de ante mano a todos Que se apoye this Capítulos y Los Anteriores también ... me animan un fanfic continuar este ...**

 **El Próximo va una sorpresa Tener ALGUNAS O eso espero ... espero publicarlo también de Aquí un Unas 2 Semanas Como Máximo ... mar Que Lo Que El Tiempo Quiera ...**

 _ **Sugerencias de la Apariencia de Saphira Modo humana ... Boten por favor (xDx) ... Estós personajes lo decidi Porque se parecen poco a las Naciones Unidas los Rasgos de Ella y Por Qué Me gustaron Mucho los personajes y el animado De Donde provienen ...: v**_

 _ **Misae Sagara**_

 _ **Kaname Chidori**_

 _ **Mitsuki Hayase**_

 _ **Michiru Onigawara**_

 _ **Tatsuko Itagaki**_

 _ **Asako Kusakabe**_

 _ **Neliel**_

 _ **Respuestas de los comentarios:**_

aten92: gracias por el comentario ... me gusta mucho tu fanfic de Ryuujin el Dios Dragón del sueño infinito ... espero Que la soja continúa ... un fan mas de la gran historia ...

Irashi Uzumaki859: gracias amigo ... Eres fan de imprimación EL of this Historia y Realmente lo Aprecio mucho ... Como las Veces Anteriores tu comentario Nunca Falta ... Y espero Que sigas asi .. xD

Arigato a todos por fanfic read this ...


	5. Capitulo 2

Palabras del Autor: Gracias por los comentarios... y disculpen si no di una descripción de los personajes… lo que paso fue que soy malo en eso... y creo yo que algunos personajes ya son conocidos… por lo que decidí hacer solo descripciones de personajes creados por mi… Disculpen de antemano si la descripción es mala…

 _ **Miguel responde a los comentarios (Si ese es mi nombre)**_

RJRP: Bueno gracias por leerlo, disculpa si fue difícil, trate de copiar la manera de escribir en una novela ligera… pero parece que no lo hizo tan bien como creí…. Espero que este capítulo tenga una manera correcta de escritura… si no es así… tratare de mejorarla solo dame tu comentario…Gracias

incurison123: De igual manera gracias por leer el fic… espero que este capítulo tenga una mejor escritura en cuanto al dialogo y mis palabras… Si no es así dame tus observaciones para mejorar… Gracias

aten92: Bueno en realidad si… pero quiero hacer unos cuantos capítulos más creados por mí… lego vendrá lo del canon con algunos personajes y tramas agregados… En cuanto a tus fics también leo Dragón Emperador Del Equilibrio pero solo tiene 2 capítulos :'( pero me gusto… la trama… gracias por tus comentarios…

DanteSparda1959: Gracias me alegro que te guste… en cuanto al personaje que me base para la madre de los gemelos fue otro pero de seguro te gustara… solo googlea su imagen. Gracias

Aburridon: je… tu Nick me dice mucho… pero gracias x el comentario, espero que mientras la historia continúe y coja más cuerpo a la historia te divierta… en su momento habrá mucho echi… tanto que quizás no los ponga... xD Gracias x tu crítica y tus palabras sinceras…

 _ **Muerte y retorno de un ser querido**_

 _ **Territorio de Saphira**_

En este territorio u hogar habitaban tres miembros, uno de ellos era una hermosa mujer de pelo largo de color azul escarlata atado en una coleta, con ojos de un hermoso color azur con una mirada fuerte y tierna a la vez, con una piel suave y tersa de tez blanca, con una figura envidiables ya que sus medidas eran B: 92 W: 56 H: 94, de una altura de 174 cm. Mientras que los otros 2 eran sus hijos: primero estaba Kirino una linda niña de tez blanca, con un lindo pelo medio largo de color dorado y ojos de igual color, usaba dos pinzas para el caballo, ella era muy tímida la mayoría de las veces, por lo que siempre estaba detrás de su hermano mayor, de unos 120 cm. El segundo hijo era un niño con una mirada alegre de tez blanca con ojos color rojo escarlata, con cabello corto de color rojo con una altura de 123 cm. _**(disculpen sí parece forzada la descripción; mi guía para la madre es Asako Kusakabe)**_

Con los pequeños Kirino e Issei, entrando a su hogar ante el llamado de su madre para comer, ellos obedientemente se lavaron las manos para luego sentarse a la mesa para disfrutar de la comida que su madre preparo.

" _Mamá, después de la cena nos puedes contar otra vez acerca ¿de papá?... por favor"_

Ellos emocionados preguntaron eso ya que a pesar de no tenerlo cerca lo admiran ya que en un par de ocasiones el Dragón Ouroboros y su madre, les contaban anécdotas de sus batallas no solo con las de sus especies sino también con Dioses o seres de otras especies o facciones.

" _Se ve, que se emocionan mucho cuando, les cuento eso no… pero no se olviden que yo soy más fuerte que su padre... uhm, uhm"_

A pesar de aceptar a lo preguntado por sus hijos, ella infla el pecho en señal de superioridad.

" _Si claro… ya que mamá es la fuerte en el mundo" – esto lo decían, con una sonrisa en sus rostro para alegrar así a su madre._

" _Está bien pero antes de contarles, coman para que luego se acuesten y así contarles las batallas de su padre."_

" _Está bien…"_

Después de haber cenado, ellos se dirigieron al baño para asearse e ir a la cama a escuchar las historias que le iban acerca de su padre.

" _Bien mis niños, pónganse cómodos…. Hoy les voy a contar cuando su padre se enfrentó con el Dragon Maligno Grendel, en lo que hoy es conocido como Egipto…."_

" _Mamá, ¿pero Grendel no fue asesinado por Beowulf?" – Preguntaba Issei_

" _Bueno hijo, en realidad Beowulf, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para herir de gravedad a Grendel, pero un Dragon herido es uno que luchara hasta matar al otro o morir… en su lucha el logro huir, pero uno de los muchos seguidores de Grendel murió y usaron su cabeza para probar que el Maligno Grendel fue asesinado… Bueno después de todo Beowulf logro su cometido hacer que Grendel no aparezca nunca más en sus tierras… "_

Con esta respuesta... Issei asintió con su cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara..

"Bueno continuare con la historia…."

"En ese entonces muchos de los dragones malignos solo querían ser conocidos como los dragones más fuertes, por lo cual en varias oportunidades buscaban enfrentarse no solo a su padre sino también a Albion…. Todo comenzó cuando su padre residía en una de las tantas pirámides construidas por los humanos a sus dioses, él se apodero de uno de ellos ya que le parece lo suficientemente grande y cómodo para vivir… pasados algunos años Grendel se enteró del nuevo hogar de su padre y fue a buscarlo para enfrentarse…"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Así que ahora Ddraig, se encuentra en las tierras de los Dioses Egipcios… que bien por fin tomare venganza por lo que me hizo hace algún tiempo…"**_ -tan rápido como él se enteró se dirigió, al lugar para pelear con Ddraig

" _ **Ddraig… sal y dame cara… hoy voy a acabar con tu vida…**_ " – al llegar el hizo un alboroto para incitar a Ddraig a salir y pelear con él….

" _ **Maldito, Ddraig…. Aun te crees superior a mí, para hacerme esperar… esto no lo tolerare" –**_ al ver que obtenía respuesta de Ddraig, el comenzó a lanzar fuego a la pirámide para que así saliera Ddraig

" _Pero que tenemos aquí…. Grendel otra vez vienes para ser derrotado… ¿Cuantas veces van ya?..."_

" **Eso no me importa, esta vez sabrás que yo soy más fuerte que tu… pequeño dragón quien es considerado un Dragon Celestial"**

" _Aun no entiendes, que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para derrotarme…_ "

" _ **Basta de charlar… Rooooaaar**_ " –con el primer ataque lanzado por Grendel, el rápidamente se acercó a Ddraig, para golpear después que él, esquivara su llamarada….

" _jajaja... Sigues igual de predecible…_ " – él al tomar esquivar para después sujetar su garra y un disparo a quemarropa, hizo que Grendel se estrellara en la arena e hiciese un gran hueco.

Grendel con rastro de sangre en su cuerpo, rápidamente se sano... para continuar con su ataque…. La pelea seguía su curso, pero Grendel no lograba mucho… Ddraig era muy superior a él, cada golpe que Grendel le lanzaba Ddraig le regresaba 3 para luego estrellarlo en la arena y lanzarle fuego…

La pelea había tomado 1 hora exactamente, en donde Grendel era el más lastimado de él gorgoteaba sangre tanto de su boca como de su cuerpo… Mientras que Ddraig tenía heridas superficiales, algunos rastros de sangre en la boca y en el cuerpo. Cada golpe que Ddraig daba multiplicaba el poder en ella dañando cada vez más y más a Grendel

" _Bien Grendel, Yo el Dragon de la Devastación iré enserio… espero que no mueras…"_

Cada vez que Ddraig se le acercaba, el aumentaba tanto su fuerza, velocidad y reflejo y cuando él estaba tan cerca de Grendel, esquivo el golpe que se dirigía a él para golpearlo en el estómago para hacerle sangrar y luego morderle el brazo para arrancárselo…

" _ **Aaaaaaaaa… maldito mi brazo… me la pagaras..."**_ – Grendel intento atacarlo... Pero cuando lo quizo hacer Ddraig estaba atrás de él y lo golpeo con su cola para estrellarlo en la arena y ocasionar otro hueco pero este era más grande…

" _[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost]….[Dragon Shot]"_ – Mientras Ddraig condesaba energía en su hocico lo multiplicaba cada vez más y luego lo arrojo en el hueco en donde Grendel estaba sumergido, al impactar este se hizo más grande y una gran cantidad de arena y polvo se elevó, al agitar Ddraig sus alas la arena había sido arrojada otro lugar y el Dragón Maligno Grendel no salía, parece ser que el último ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para asesinarlo.

"Parece que no resistió el ataque… jajajaja… tal vez en el tiempo que el este descansando pueda entender que no es rival aun para mi"

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

" _Así es como su padre asesino a Grendel, un Dragon con un poder de ataque y defensa comparable a la de un Rey Dragón."_

" _Whow... Papá sí que era poderoso... no hermana..."_

" _Si… oni-chan" – con el asentir de los hermanos y su rostro lleno de orgullo… ellos decidieron descansar…_

" _Algún día seré más fuerte que nuestro Padre… hermana"_

" _Si... sí, pero por ahora debes descansar… para mañana ser fuerte"_

 _Con lo que había dicho Saphira, los pequeños comenzaron a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro y una promesa en su corazón "Voy a ser más fuerte que mi Padre, para así proteger a mis seres queridos…"_

Pasaban los días y ellos vivían en paz pero ahora su madre les enseña a cómo controlar su poder poco a poco para lograr así su sueño de ser poderosos, como cualquier dragón al momento de tener padres tan conocidos y fuertes.

 _ **Grigori – Cuarto de Kokabiel**_

" _Señor Kokabiel, con su permiso. Esos dos aún no han regresado de hacer una revisión en el sector 7, desea que enviemos a un par más para averiguar que sucedió."_

" _Si hazlo, pero diles que no se acerquen muchos, quizás el motivo de su desaparición es porque hay alguien ahí que intenta no ser descubierto."_

" _Si mi señor… me retiro"_

 _(Tal vez, ellos dos fueron descubiertos por algún individuo de gran poder y asesinados… ojala sea un dragón, como ansió enfrentarme a otro y tener su cabeza de trofeo. Yo Kokabiel me jure exterminar a cualquier dragón que me encontrase, para demostrar que los Ángeles Caídos somos más fuertes.)_

Con la orden dada por Kokabiel dos caídos de bajo rango se dirigieron al sector 7 en donde anteriormente dos habían sido asesinados por Saphira.

" _Tú crees, lo que nos contó Arkas, Araxiel"_

" _En realidad no, pero será mejor tomar precauciones, si en caso de ser realidad los que nos dijo, no quiero tener el mismo destino de los otros 2"_

" _Si… eso será lo mejor… además seremos ascendidos si logramos llevar la información a Kokabiel…"_

Terminando de charlar ellos se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al lugar para acabar rápido con su misión y ascender de rango.

" _Parece que llegamos al lugar, no detecto mucha energía del lugar, dirijámonos más cerca, Arioch… pero ten cuidado"_

" _Está bien, no te preocupes hermano… terminemos esto rápido"_

" _Está bien, pero no seas muy ansioso"_

Mientras ellos se acercaban más en donde estaban Issei y Kirino jugando, Saphira se da cuenta de los intrusos y rápidamente sale en su búsqueda para desaparecerlos.

" _Parece que no hay nadie…. Pero miera eso Araxiel, son 2 pequeños dragones."_

" _Si…. Pero si hay unos bebe dragones, quiere decir que estamos en territorio de dragones… salgamos de aquí e informemos de esto a Kokabiel"_

" _Si…"_

Tan rápido como Araxiel, dijo eso ellos comenzaron a volar rápidamente para informarle de esto a su superior… pero cuando estaban por salir del lugar fueron sorprendidos por una gran dragón de color azul, la cual elevo su aura para detenerlos.

" _ **Otros tristes Caídos, lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que escapen"**_

 _(E… es un enorme dragón… maldita sea estamos en problemas)_

" _Dirígete a la base, Arioch, tratare de entretenerlo…_ _ **rápido**_ _"_

Alzando la voz para hacer que su hermano se retire… el rápidamente ataco a Saphira para entretenerla para que el otro logre escapar

" _ **Jajajaja… eres valiente, pero muy tonto"**_

Tan rápido como Araxiel, asesto un golpe con su espada de luz, esta se rompió y después fue atacado por Saphira decapitándolo con sus garras y haciendo llorar a su hermano al sentir la energía de Araxiel desaparecer.

" _Araxiel… llevare el mensaje a Kokabiel, él te vengara… lo siento hermano…"_

A pesar de haber volado rápidamente, Saphira estaba atrás de él con una mínima diferencia… al aburrirse de perseguirlo ella arrojo una llamara de fuego en su dirección, haciendo que el Caído se estrelle en el suelo…

 _ **(Parece… que ya se acabó… será mejor irme antes de que los pequeños se den cuenta)**_

Mientras Saphira se retiraba, en el suelo estaba el Caído aún con vida pero estaba con graves daños… pero el usando toda la energía que le quedaba uso magia de tele transportación para ir a Grigori e informar de esto a Kokabiel.

Al llegar Arioch, se desmaya por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo.

" _Rápido, llévenlo a la enfermería y traten sus heridas" Esto lo decía Arkas a dos Caídos que estaban a su costado_

" _Si, señor Arkas"_

Viendo que la vida de Arioch peligraba, decidió primero dejarlo que se recupere mientras él iba a buscar a Kokabiel para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **Oficina de Kokabiel**_

" _Sr. Kokabiel, los caídos que enviamos a averiguar lo que esta pasando en el sector 7, solo 1 regreso, pero él se encuentra en este momento en la enfermería ya que estaba muy herido"_

" _Ya veo, eso quiere decir que mi presentimiento era real._ "

" _¿Organizo a los hombres para atacar?"_

" _No, déjalo por ahora, esperemos a que se recupere y nos de los detalles, de ¿qué? o ¿quién? lo ataco para recién organizar un ataque"_

" _Como ordene, cuando se recupere y este consciente, se lo hare saber… Por ahora me retiro"_

Con una leve inclinación Arkas se retiró, mientras Kokabiel dio un asentir.

 _(Parece que se encontró con alguien fuerte… que emoción… ansió enfrentármele y ganarle)_

 _ **Oficina de Azazel**_

" _Pero que aburrido, como me gustaría pasar mi tiempo de una manera más productiva... jajaja…"_ con una sonrisa Azazel se imagina pasar su tiempo con bellas mujeres en la cama.

 _Toc... toc… toc…_

" _Pasa"_

" _Sr. Hace unos minutos, uno de los hombres de Kokabiel-sama, llego con varias heridas de gravedad"_

" _Está bien, si averiguas algo más infórmame… te puedes retirar"_

" _Como ordene, me retiro"_

 _ **(Pero que habrá pasado para eso… por el momento lo dejare actuar pero sí su actuar afecta nuestro pequeña paz… se arrepentirá)**_

Con el pasar del tiempo, después de 2 horas Arioch se despertó totalmente curado.

" _Parece que ya despertaste, Arioch"_

" _eh, lo siento… no pudimos hacer mucho…"_

" _Primero, ¿Cuéntame que es lo paso?"_

" _Está bien, pero déjame decirte que quien está ahí es muy fuerte"_

Mientras Arioch, le estaba contando lo que ocurrió al llegar al lugar y de la muerte de su compañero, el rostro de Arkas cambia poco a poco, ya que se sorprendió al enterarse de quien habitaba ahí era un ex - Rey Dragón,

"… _. No te preocupes, iré a informar a Kokabiel-sama y el vengara a tu hermano. Descansa por ahora"_

" _Pero quiero ir y pelear."_

" _No lo vas a hacer, eres aun débil para ir a enfrentar a un Rey Dragon y no te preocupes tu ascensión está garantizado" –_ Con eso dicho, a pesar de que Arioch no estaba de acuerdo al final acepto y Arkas se dirigió en busca de Kokabiel.

 _ **Oficina de Kokabiel**_

" _Kokabiel-sama, Arioch se ha recupera y me ha contado lo sucedido"_

" _Pues bien, habla"_

" _señor, quien habita en el sector es Saphira, pero no está sola tiene 2 crías… ella asesina a los hombres que enviamos anteriormente… ¿Qué desea que hagamos?"_

" _jajajajaja… bien, bien… por fin alguien a quien enfrentar, reúne a los Caídos más fuertes que tengamos para salir inmediatamente a cazarla… Los esperare aquí."_

" _Como ordene."_

 **Afuera de la Oficina de Kokabiel**

Al terminar de dar la orden, Arkas rápidamente se retiró del lugar para ir en busca de sus compañeros para prepararlos para dirigirse al nido de Saphira.

" _Hermanos, nosotros cinco por órdenes de nuestro señor Kokabiel nos dirigiremos con él a enfrentarnos a un ex-Rey Dragón… Si algunos de ustedes decide no ir, no se les obligara, ¿Decidan hermanos?"_ – Mientras los que estaban ahí escuchando los que les estaba diciendo Arkas, cada uno de ellos se miraban entre sí y al unísono contestaron. _**"Iremos"**_

" _Pues bien, entonces vayamos a la oficina de nuestro señor Kokabiel, ahí él nos esta esperando para dirigirnos juntos" –_ Al terminar de hablar, los demás asentían y le siguieron en la dirección en donde estaba Kokabiel

 _ **Oficina de Kokabiel**_

Toc…toc…toc

"Entren"

"Señor, tal y como me ordeno he traído a los Caídos más fuerte bajo su mando señor"

"Bien hecho… Hoy vamos a pelear y derrotar a un Dragón de nivel Rey, así que tengan cuidado"

"Si, señor Kokabiel…" – con el asentir de todos los presentes, Kokabiel preparo un círculo mágico para dirigirse rápidamente a donde se encontraba dicho Dragón. Al cruzar el círculo mágica se encontraban encima del territorio de Saphira, por lo que tomaron precaución para no ser tomados por sorpresa.

 _ **Nido de la Reina Dragona Saphira**_

 _ **(Parece que hay intrusos fuertes, pero uno de ellos sobrepasa en poder de los otros… será un Cadre)**_

" _ **Pequeños diríjanse adentro rápidamente, no salgan por ningún motivo… Issei protege a Kirino por favor"**_ **–** dejando esas palabras a sus hijos, ella rápidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraban los intrusos 'Caídos'

Con el rumbo que tomaban los Caídos poco a poco se acercaban más al nido de Saphira, al estar a una distancia lo suficiente cerca sintieron la presencia de un Dragón acercándose, al estar en la presencia del Dragón este solo un gran rugido.

" _ **Roooooaaaarrrrrr**_ "

" _ **Parece que los suyos aun no entienden, siguen viniendo a pesar de morir… Pero parece que hoy tenemos a un Cadre, espero que seas fuerte de lo contrario morirás…"**_

" _Hola Saphira llevas muchos años escondida, pero hoy te he encontrado y este será tu final"_

" _ **Que obsesión de los Caídos de demostrar ser más poderos que los dragones, deberías saber tus limitaciones… hace algún tiempo llevo escuchando que andas cazando a los míos a pesar de rango medio y bajo aún son dragones y pagaras por eso Kokabiel"**_

Cuando termina de hablar Saphira rápidamente ataco arrojando sucesivas esperas de fuego azur, las llegaban a impactar las barreras mágicas que los Caídos usaron para defenderse.

" _ **Parece que son más fuertes que todos los anteriores…**_ "

" _Cada uno de ustedes tome distancia, ataquen con sus hechizos de largo alcance, Arkas ven conmigo ataquemos…"_

" _Si Kokabiel-sama"_ – con la orden de atacar de lejos, los caídos se separaron y comenzaron a lanzar lanzas y esferas de luz para darle a Kokabiel y Arkas facilidad para atacar y retroceder de los ataques de Saphira…

" _ **Nada mal, poco a poco me van lastimando…. Pero por que no peleas con todas tus fuerzas Kokabiel… será que me subestimas" –**_ cuando ella dijo eso del cielo comenzaron a formarse nubes eléctricas

 _ **[Lightning of Absolute Destruction] (Rayo de la Destrucción Absoluta)**_

 _Un rayo se dirigió rápidamente hacia uno de los Caídos, al impactarle este murió electrocutado y desapareció al convertirse en partículas de luz._

" _DAHAK…. MALDITA VAS A MORIR…."_ _ **[Holy Light Lance]**_ _ **(Lanza de Luz Sagrada)**_

 _Con el grito de odio al ver morir a su hermano Asbel lanza una lanza de luz que sobrepasaba por mucho las lanzadas anteriormente… mientras se dirigía a Saphira, ella lanzo una llamarada de fuego desintegrando la lanza y a la vez haciendo que la ira controle a Asbel_

" _Cálmate hermano, no conseguirás nada atacando de esa manera, llegara el momento de vengarnos tomando su cabeza"_

" _Si tiene razón Kasadya, por ahora hay que debilitarla tanto como podamos y para eso necesitamos consérvalo lo más que podamos energía"_

" _Está bien hermanos, Armaros voy a ayudar a Kokabiel-sama y Arkas-san te pido que me cubras"_

" _Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado"_

 _Mientras ellos conversaban mientras atacaban, Kokabiel y Arkas atacaban con espadas de luz haciendo que el cuerpo de Saphira poco a poco este con cortes._

" _Parece que como vamos, no podremos vencerte… Hoy vas a saber cómo he llegado a matar a otros dragones Saphira y tu serás una más a mi colección… jajaja" – Con esa revelación Kokabiel hace aparecer un sello mágico de la cual aparece una espada la cual tiene un aura muy terrorífica, ya que hace que Saphira ponga más atención al defenderse._

" _ **Así que la razón es que usas una espada bañada en la sangre de Samael… Pero como conseguiste eso Kokabiel…"**_

" _Solo diré que vivir en el inframundo tiene sus beneficios… Ahora prepárate para morir"_

 _La pelea poco a poco comenzaba a ser más intensa, al tener en posesión una espada bañada en sangre del asesino de dragones esto hizo que los Caídos ganen terreno enviando a Saphira a estrellarse en el suelo y provocar un gran hueco._

 _Al salir Saphira de ella, esta se ve con muchas heridas en el cuerpo… al tratar de curarse la habilidad poseída de la espada hace que su velocidad de regeneración sea lenta…_

 **(…. Parece que si no me pongo seria… perderé)**

 **[Electric Storm] (Tormenta Eléctrica)**

Al lanzar su hechizo del cielo cayeron cientos de rayos los cuales se dirigían a sus enemigos…. En el momento que vieron los rayos dirigiéndose a ellos, ellos volaron a gran velocidad y en diferentes direcciones para esquivar los rayos, al ver que no funcionaba ya que igual les impactaban alguno decidieron protegerse en barreras de luz pero estas al ser impactadas por los rayos fácilmente se destruían, haciendo que 2 de ellos pierdan la vida, al ver que su barrera no servía Kokabiel se refugió en sus alas y luego creando varias barreras a su alrededor…. Después de unos minutos los rayos perdieron su poder y al mismo tiempo deteniéndose…

" _Saphira, debo reconocer que ese ataque no me lo espere… eres digna de ser llamada la segunda mejor entre los Reyes Dragones… Pero por lo que veo después de lanzar ese hechizo no te puedes mover, bien esto se acabó"_ – Al no poder moverse o hacer algún ataque… Saphira fue golpeado por Kokabiel que se le acerco muy rápido, haciendo que ella se estrelle cerca del lugar en donde sus hijos estaban escondidos.

 _ **Boooooooooommmmmmmmm**_

 _ **Dentro de la casa**_

" _Hermano, porque madre no dijo que no saliéramos"_

" _Sinceramente no sé, pero ella pronto va a volver"_

 _ **Boooooommmmmm**_

" _eh… ¿que fue eso?"_ – Al oír el enorme estruendo venir de afuera, ellos se dirigieron a la ventana para observar lo que sucedía afuera… Mientras poco a poco la nube de polvo se dispersaba ellos vieron a su madre en forma Dragon con varias heridas en su cuerpo y mucha sangre saliendo de sus heridas… Al ver eso ellos, comenzaron a presentir que la vida de su madre estaba en peligro y comenzaron a llorar…

 _ **Fuera y Dentro de la Casa**_ (a partir de aquí narrare lo que sucede en sucesión)

" _Saphira es el momento de morir… tus heridas son muy graves… después de que te mate tal vez mate también a tus hijos o quizás los use para atacar a las otras facciones... ¿Qué te parece eso?"_

" _ **Maldito…. Crees que te dejare hacerles algún daño a mis hijos…. Antes de que lo intentes te matare"**_

" _jajajaja… estas muy herida, a pesar de hechizo usado antes no me hizo mucho daño… pero mírate, tú estás al borde de la muerte… jajajaja"_

 _ **(Issei… Issei… escúchame, toma a tu hermana y escapa… rápido… Ve a donde Tannin, él lo protegerá…)**_

 _(Mamá… sob… que dices, no me voy a ir hasta que vengas con nosotros… sob)_

 _ **(Lo siento… no voy a poder ir con ustedes… sob… protege a tu hermana… ve rápido…por favor no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… ahora estas a cargo de proteger a tu hermana… tómala y vete)**_

 _(Sob…sob… está bien madre, pero júrame que iras a donde Tío Tannin…)_

 _ **(Lo hare... así que huyan)**_

Con las ultimas reservas de magia que le quedan a Saphira habla mentalmente con su hijo, dándole la orden de irse y dirigirse a donde Tannin… Ella hará su último intento de atacar para lograr conseguir tiempo para que sus hijos escapen…

" _ **Kokabiel… si yo estoy por morir, tú no estás tan lejos de hacerlo también"**_

Con cada palabra que decía Saphira, sangre brotaba de la boca, pero ella por dentro estaba un poco feliz porque sus hijos iban a vivir o eso ella esperaba. Lanzando al ataque tomo por sorpresa a Kokabiel estrellando contra el suelo y haciendo que este se deslice unos metros atrás."

 _ **(Bien… Issei y Kirino se están alejando… hijos míos… algún día nos veremos otra vez)**_

" _jajajajaja… Saphira… creíste que no me daría cuenta de que tus hijos poco a poco se están alejando… jajajaja… Arkas ve y tráemelos ahora ¡vivos!…"_

" _ **Maldito… no iras a ningún lugar"**_ – lanzando al ataque para hacer que Arkas no vaya en busca de sus hijos

" _tu enemigo soy yo… no me des la espalda"_ con el ataque de Kokabiel, Saphira es lanzada al suelo

Rápidamente después, Arkas vuela en dirección a donde se estaban yendo Issei y Kirino

" _Hermano, porque estamos yéndonos… madre sob… no vendrá"_

" _Ella vendrá después… te lo prometo…rápido, hay que irnos"_ – Cuando Issei se da cuenta que hay alguien atrás de ellos apura a su hermana para escapar… pero son lanzados al suelo por el ataque que les lanza Arkas

" _Creen que podrán huir…"—_ con otro golpe que le da a Kirino e Issei, ellos son dejados inconscientes y llevados en sus hombres a donde Kokabiel

" _Saphira... aun no te matare… hare que tus hijos vean morir a su madre, eso será muy interesante… jajaja"_

" _ **MALDITO…"**_

" _Pero creí, que ibas a ser más fuerte, muchos seres sobrenaturales te temen, pero sucumbiste muy rápido._

 _Parece que no demoro mucho…"_

" _Sr. Kokabiel aquí están las crías…"_

"… _Hola pequeños mi nombre es Kokabiel, soy de la facción de los Ángeles Caídos y tengo el rango de Cadre… Hoy ustedes presenciaran la muerte de su madre en primera fila… jajajaja"_

" _ **Maldito… no metas a mis hijos en esto... MALDITO CUERVO"**_ – Saphira con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban ataco de frente para asesinar a Kokabiel con su boca, al hacerlo ella es atacada por los costados por los otros Caídos Arkas y Asbel, los cuales empalan a Saphira logrando provocarle heridas graves…. Mientras Issei y Kirino miraban como herían a su madre ellos comenzaban a llorar y a sentir ira por lo que le hacían.

" _Déjenla… sob… sob… por favor…. déjenla_ "—Pedían ellos a Kokabiel, pero él al escuchar eso solo se reía… Al ver como se ponían las cosas, Kokabiel se aburrió y de una estocada directa al corazón de Saphira la mato

" _Esto se acaba ahora…. muere"_

" _ **NOOOOOOOOO… MA… MAMÁ"**_ —viendo a su madre inerte en el suelo Kirino e Issei comenzaban a llorar y gritar su nombre…. Mientras más lo hacían de ellos comenzaba a brotar su aura de dragón, la que más rápido perdió la razón fue Kirino dejando que su poder y el odio la consumiese…

" _ **MALDITO SEAS…. VAS A MORIR POR LO QUE LE HICISTES A MI MADRE**_ " – Cada segundo que pasaba de ella brotaba un enorme poder que la comenzaba a transformar e un Dragon humanoide, es decir, escamas del color de su cabello le comenzó a brotar, una cola de tamaño medio le salía de la parte baja de la cintura, 2 alas de igual color… pero todo el aura que la rodeaba era oscura y tétrica… augurando la muerte de los asesinos de su madre…

Terminando su transformación ella sale disparada hacia Kokabiel, pero es intersectada por Asbel, haciéndola retroceder

" _Pero como ella obtiene tanto poder… es aún muy pequeña"_ – al ver que ella atacaba seguido y con una velocidad sorprende… se ve acorralado por el poder de ella, ya que con cada ataque ella perforaba su defensa…. Pero mientras ella peleaba Issei estaba preocupado

 _ **(Maldición… no, otra vez ha perdido la conciencia… su poder es aún muy grande… su vida correrá peligro si ella sigue así… Madre como la detengo… ella es mucho más fuerte que yo**_ _)_

 _Ella estaba peleando con Kokabiel y Asbel al mismo tiempo, pero lo más sorprendente era que ella les estaba ganando, mientras que Issei en su forma humana a penas si hacia retroceder a Arkas impidiendo que él ataque a su hermana._

" _Maldición... Esta niña es muy fuerte… pero cada vez que ataco mis ataques la traspasan"_

 _Cada vez Kirino atacaba más rápido y haciéndoles más daño… por más que Kokabiel le atacaba con la espada este no llegaba a darle ya que su velocidad no era suficiente… poco a poco ellos fueron perdiendo más heridas habían en sus cuerpos… pero cada minuto que pasaba del cuerpo de Kirino brotaba sangre.._

 _ **(Maldición debo detenerla ahora… por más que lo haga ella va a terminar muriendo por desangrarse)**_

Haciendo un ataque de magia para alejar a Arkas, Issei se dirige en donde esta Kirino y le lanza un golpe, pero sorprendentemente ella no lo esquiva y es enviada al suelo

" _ **Oni-chan… oni-chan… sob…. ayúdame"**_

" _Pero que es lo que sucede…_ _ **" –**_ viendo una oportunidad para atacar Asbel se lanza con los hermanos... pero es detenido por Kirino y luego es atravesado por su cola… haciendo que lentamente desaparezca

" _Creer que moriría a manos de una niña… no soy capaz de verlos a la cara hermanos…"_

" _Lo siento Kirino… oni-chan te ayudara…"_ – Diciendo eso, él abraza a Kirino y de él comienza a surgir un poder que poco a poco va absorbiendo el poder de Kirino haciendo que ella poco a poco recupere su forma humana….

" _ **oni… oni-chan… mamá…sob… mamá…"**_

" _No te preocupes… yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca me voy a separar de ti hermana"_

Con esas palabras al final… Kirino pierde la conciencia por la pérdida excesiva de sangre y cansancio. Al ver esto Kokabiel y Arkas poco a poco se les acercan

" _Bien… Bien... admito que tu hermana pequeña es muy fuerte… Ahora me doy una idea del por qué tu madre era débil cuando nos enfrentamos…. Ahora te voy a dar 2 opciones. Viven u se vuelven mis familiares o se van juntos a ver a su madre al otro mundo… cual escoges"_

" _ **PRIMERO MUERTO QUE SER FAMILIAR DE UNA ESOCRIA COMO TÚ… SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS MATES, PORQUE SI HOY NOS DEJAS VIVIR UN DÍA TOMARE TU CABEZA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS… MALDITO"**_

" _jajaja… eres valiente…bueno entonces será como desees… hasta nunca"_

 _ **(Lo siento Kirino… tu oni-chan es débil… sob… lo siento)**_

Cuando Kokabiel estaba por atravesar con su espada a los pequeños, una voz se escuchó detrás de él.

" _ **Estas seguro de querer hacer eso pequeño cuervo…"**_

" _Dragón Ouroboros… mierda"_ – al ver de quien se trataba rápidamente retrocedió y estuvo con su guardia alta, preparado para cualquier ataque.

"…Ophis-chan… que haces aquí"

" _ **No te preocupes Issei, tu Onee-sama ha llegado…. AHORA LARGUENSE ANTES DE QUE ACABE CON SUS TRISTES VIDAS POR HABER ASESINADO A MÍ AMIGA Y HERIR A SUS HIJOS…. DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ELLOS TE ASESINARAN ASÍ DISFRUTA TUS ULTIMOS AÑOS DE VIDA"**_

 _ **(Maldición… es verdad lo que me contaron... Ouroboros Dragon cambio su apariencia otra vez… pero lo peor es que esta con esos niños)**_

" _Nos vamos Arkas… Nos es imposible plantarle cara a '_ _ **Ophis'**_ _… Algún día continuaremos con esto pequeños… vuélvanse más fuertes… hasta otra" – con la provocación de parte de Kokabiel a los pequeños hermanos, él y su secuaz se fueron mediante un círculo mágico._

" _ **Lo siento por tardar tanto… si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta un poco antes… esto no hubiese ocurrido…"**_

" _sob… yo… yo… no pude… no pude hacer nada por ayudarla… deje morir a mi madre…. Y mi hermana está muy grave… yo soy débil…"—Con dolor aun en su corazón, Issei se puso a llorar y a culparse por lo sucedido._

" _ **No es tu culpa… lograste salvar a tu hermana… eso es lo que más hubiese querido Saphira… ya no llores"**_ _–_ mientras decía esto, Ophis se le acerco y lo abrazo dejando que el llore en su pecho 'plano'

" _ **Voy a curar a tu hermana… por ahora siéntate y respira"**_

" _Como esta ella… perdió mucha sangre mientras peleaba"_

" _ **No te preocupes… ella está fuera de peligro… ya la cure… ahora solo falta que ella se despierte…. Por ahora dejémosle descansar. Voy a guardar por ahora el cuerpo de Saphira, mañana la enterraran y le dirán adiós, por última vez"**_

"… _está bien… Gracias Ophis-chan"_

" _ **Yo soy mayor, así que dime Onee-san"**_

" _No lo hare… tu eres más pequeña que yo…" – al no llegar a nada… ella dirigió en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Saphira y lo guardo en una dimensión de bolsillo; una vez hecho eso… reconstruyo la casa e hizo que Issei y la aun inconsciente Kirino descansaran adentro._

" _ **Bueno por ahora descansa… mañana será un día muy difícil…"**_

" _Está bien" – haciéndole caso él se acosta al costado de Kirino abrazándola para poder dormir…_

" **Estas seguro de eso Ddraig… una vez que te introduzca dentro de uno de ellos… te quedaras durmiendo… hasta que tu nuevo portador tengo el suficiente poder para encontrarte o sentirte"**

" _Si está bien… muchas gracias por protegerlos… sob... Yo no he podido hacer mucho… sigo encerrado en esta cosa…"_

" _ **No me des las gracias… soy yo el que debería hacerlo… fue tu familia el que me hizo cambiar… pero tal y como quedamos… llegado el día tus hijos pelearan a mi favor para botar a Great Red de la Grieta Dimensional"**_

" _Si… pero no creo que quieras eso en el futuro… por favor haz que mi nuevo portado sea Issei… es él quien necesita más mi poder… Kirino es mucho más fuerte, pero aún no sabe contralar dicho poder… no quiero que mi poder perjudique su crecimiento… llegado el día Issei será lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se sienta así de nuevo"_

" **Está bien…"** _–_ Terminando de hablar Ophis hace que el Sacred Gear se introduzca dentro del cuerpo de Issei, haciéndolo el nuevo portador del _**[Boosted Gear]**_

" _ **mañana les contare todo a tus hijos así que duerme por ahora Ddraig"**_

 _ **Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo… quiero hacerles algunas preguntas y espero que puedan contestarlas… no es obligatorio… Solo quiero tomar algunas sugerencias para mi historia… GRACIAS**_

 _ **¿Quieren que Yuma viva?**_

 _ **¿Qué la personalidad de Ophis cambie… o que quede como el canon?**_

 _ **¿quieren a Asia como personaje en este fanfic?**_

 _ **¿Quieren que Yuuma y Kalawarner se unan al zukulentho harem?**_

 _ **Esto es para mí… Quiero hacer a Sona parte del harem... ¿Quieren eso ustedes?**_

 _ **En cuanto a Grayfia… no sé... estoy en duda... ¿Qué me sugieren?**_

 _ **Pienso usar a otros animes, novelas ligeras como ayuda para enemigos o habilidades ejemplo: Colling Dragon, Bleach, Campione, Mondaiji, Danmachi, Arifureta, etc… Alguien que quiera aportar habilidades enemigos de alguna facción… cualquiera diga nombre y facción… solo eso**_

 _ **¿les gusto el capítulo….?**_

 _ **Sean honesto me falta aún como escritor… eso lo sé… pero quiero saber en qué me equivoco o que me falta…. Les agradecería si me dan sus comentarios Constructivo o Destructivos eso depende de ustedes**_


	6. Capitulo 3

"… _."_ dialogo de personajes

"… _ **.."**_ __ _ **Seres de gran poder**_

(…..) Pensamientos, Hologramas

[…..] Nombres de habilidades, Diálogos para seres encerrados dentro de una Sacred Gear Seres conversando por telepatía

 _ **[….]**_ __ _ **diálogos para Great Red y otros**_

'….' cosas importantes dentro del dialogo de un personaje; es decir, agregar dentro del dialogo algo importante.

Esta historia es creado por mi persona sin fines de lucro (Si ganase algo quizás me dedicaría más a fondo a solo escribir, pero hay gastos así que no puedo xD). Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento no soy dueño de la franquicia de HSDXD, el papus de papus es Ichiei Ichibumi (así se escribo, creo).

 _ **Respondiendo a los comentarios**_

antifanboy: lo del por qué Ophis tiene la Boosted Gear, en este capítulo lo explica… lo del por qué Elohim fue considerado débil por Trihexa, eso vendrá más adelante… el pastel se disfruta más comiéndose de a pocos…. O eso dicen algunos... XD En cuanto a tus aportes, me pareció geniales y gracias a eso este fanfiction tendrá una mejor base en su historia… Lo de la personalidad de Ophis por momentos varían lo sé, pero es debido a que no estoy familiarizado con su personalidad, pero quiero dar a entender que Ophis solo cambia su modo de hablar cuando esta junto a Issei y Kirino. Gracias.

incursion123: lo del incesto en su momento… :v lo de ayudar, me gustaría, como te contacto te escribo x tu cuenta en fanfic? O de otro modo?

RJRP: Ok gracias, seguiré mejorando mi modo de escribir.

aten92: Si, quiero dar una mejor batalla para cuando llegue lo de Kokabiel, me pareció muy fácil como le ganan, siendo un cadre, pobre de él. Eso es lo que intento hacer para Ophis, es nuestra Loli suprema, así que actué como tal xD.

Dasabo: Gracias por el apoyo, creo que te tome la palabra jajá, me demore en sacar el capítulo :v … e parece que se malinterpreto de Ddraig junto a Ophis, pero espero que con esto tus dudas desaparezcan.

Gracias por el apoyo poco a poco la historia consigue más público (Aplauso, aplauso). Así que nada les dejo con el capítulo… Disfruten

 _ **Los Dioses Dragones Gemelos**_

Mientras veía a mi madre ser atravesada por la espada de aquel Caído que se dijo llamar Kokabiel y se reía por puro placer deleitándose de no solo su muerte sino también de nuestro sufrimiento, me vi inmersa en un gran dolo que llevo a ser controlada otra vez por mi poder, la sed de venganza y el querer destruir a todos los que estaban a mí alrededor me controlo. Tratando de luchar por no ser arrastrada a un sin pozo sin fin lleno solo de oscuridad y de voces distorsionadas que vociferan _**"Acábalos…. Destrúyelos… Ellos no merecen vivir… Reclama sus vidas en venganza"**_ Con todo lo que escucha me vi forzada a solo escucharlos y hacerles caso, como si fuese una marioneta roto por los sucesos de mi vida la cual quedo rota… mientras pasaban los minutos no tenía control de mi cuerpo… Pero cuando esto iba a llegar a un punto sin retorno en donde mi vida solo duraría unos minutos antes de morir por la sed de venganza que me segaba…. Algo apareció

 _ **Inicio del Flashback**_

La luz me segaba, era reconfortante tenía la misma energía de mi madre la cual me hacía feliz, pero solo me mantenía llorando por no saber qué hacer "…." A los pocos segundos de aparecer esa luz, cubrió por completo mi mente o lo que quedaba, lo transformo sin darme en un lugar que recordaba mi hogar, nuestro hogar y la luz poco a poco tomaban la apariencia y la forma de mi madre.

A pesar de tener en frente de mí a mi madre, las voces y la oscuridad no desaparecieron, sino que ahora solo estaban alrededor de mi incapaces de extender pero aun teniendo control total de mi cuerpo. Mi madre al ver susurro primero, pero al poco tiempo pude escuchar no solo mejor sino también responderle.

 _ **[Kirino… Kirino, no dejes que tú poder te controles no lo permitas…. No te dejes controlar por el odio] -**_

" _mamá… mamá"_ – al verla mi única reacción fue lanzarme a ella, abrazar y gritar su nombre.

 _ **[No es culpa tuya o la de tu hermano, él que yo haya muerto, no permitas que el odio dañe a tus seres queridos… pero si tú mueres tu hermano estará muy triste porque no solo perderá a su madre sino también a su querida hermanita… controla tu poder, sé que tú puedes hacerlo.]**_

" _Pe… ¿pero cómo hago eso…?"_ – Tratando de comprender la culpa que ella carga al verme en este estado y saber quizás que sus preciados hijos morirían… hice lo que pude para luchar con aquella masa de oscuridad para poder tomar lo me pertenece… mi cuerpo

 _ **[Trata de controlar tú odio, pensado en momentos felices que hayas vivido, de la persona que más quieres y desees volver a ver…]**_

"… _Issei… Issei" –_ La única cosa que se me paso por la mente al oír sus palabras fue a mi hermano, aquel que siempre estaba a mi lado cuando caía, aquel que en este momento estaba sufriendo por ver otra vez a su hermana en este estado y no poder hacer nada.

" _Kirino, mi hermanita linda, siempre te amare y estaré contigo para siempre"_

Siempre escucha eso de su boca cada vez que me hacía algo o estaba triste por alguna pesadilla… mi hermano siempre fue así, ponía la vida de los demás antes de la suya y era algo que yo más apreciaba… tanto era mi amor por el que siempre me vi forzada a no ilusionarme a pesar de que muchas veces lo hacía.

Los minutos pasaban y poco a poco aquella oscuridad desaprecia, retomaba lentamente el control de mi cuerpo, pero al hacerlo note la cara de felicidad y tristeza de mi madre ¿Por qué será? El único motivo que se me pasaba por la cabeza era que era la última vez que no veríamos y quizás también la única en la que íbamos a poder conversar

 _ **[…Muy bien Kirino, estoy muy orgullosa te di… antes que te vayas, dile a tu hermano que no se culpe por lo ocurrido él al igual que tu está sufriendo por verme morir… por favor cuida de tu tonto hermano por mi… antes de irte me puedes enseñar una última sonrisa….gracias… Te amo a ti y a tu hermano mucho… adiós hija mía]**_ – Al oírla decir esas palabras, mi corazón era aplastado por alguna cosa, pero no podía llorar… no quería, porque no quería que el ultimo recuerdo que tendría de mi madre, era la de lamentarse aun si ella llegaba a existir en algún otro lugar… Al tomar mi resolución, sonríe lo más que pude a pesar de que esa sonrisa se torcía por momento… pero lo máximo que podía hacer por en mi corazón albergaba una tristeza enorme… Al terminar eso de mi cuerpo salían el oscuro poder que me aprisionaban.

"…"

Mientras todo esto pasaba al parecer en mi mente… pude ver que fuera de ella Issei traba de detenerme y de protegerme a pesar que era fácilmente superado en número y en poder.

" _Kirino, regresa a la normalidad por favor… no me dejes también tú… nos prometimos estar siempre juntos." – Cuando lo escuche decir eso, supe que el único lugar que tenía para regresar era aquel en donde podía estar con mi hermano… Y si sobrevivía lo primero que iba a ser era controlar este poder… porque de lo contrario en futuro puede llevar a Issei y a mí a nuestro final._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Eh… parece que eran recuerdos… solo eso o quizás era una simple ilusión.

 _(Nii-san, siempre estaremos juntos)_

Al ver a mi hermano junto a mi acostado… con las ropas ensangrentadas supe que todo lo ocurrido era verdad… no quería separarme de él quería estar siempre a su lado… poco a poco me acerque para darle un beso algo dentro de mí, me lo pedía… aquellos sentimientos por mi hermano eran más fuertes pero también sabía que había otro motivo y ese era el miedo de haberlo perdido.

" _Chuuuuu… Ise-niisan"-_ El beso que le di era cerca de su boca, cuando me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero no podía… no podía cruzar aquella línea delgada que separa el amor fraternal del incesto fraternal.

Al notar que luz entraba por una de las ventanas de la casa, me di cuenta que había amanecido… que quizás no era el mejor momento pero quería saber que ocurrió… pero a pesar de lo que hubiese ocurrido me alegro que háyasenos sobrevivido

" _Oniisan, levántate ya amaneció…. Oniisan…"_ – Mientras lo movía para tratar de levantarlo, vi como la parte baja del futon se movía lentamente…

 _(Por que siento mi cuerpo pesado) –_ En el momento que oigo a mi hermana, para que me despierte noto mi cuerpo pesado, había algo encima mío que se movía rápidamente y quería salir pero ¿Qué era?

" _ **Aaaahhhhhh… Buenos días… ¿ya vamos a desayunar?"**_ Con aquella respuesta dada por el siempre e imperdurable rostro estoico de Ophis, solo me dio ganas de complacerla no solo en agradecimiento sino también porque quería que ella exprese mejor sus emociones… a pesar de saber hacer ya algunos años que ella no podía o quizás nunca podría

Kirino tomo rápidamente mi mano y me hizo bajar… pero al hacerlo Ophis se me cuelga en la cabeza a pesar que no éramos muy diferentes en tamaño su peso no parecía acorde a su figura era muy liviana por lo que no me vi afecto por cargarlo 'literalmente'.

Rápidamente bajamos y decidimos hacer el desayuno a pesar de que quizás no tendríamos mucho apetito… Al llegar a la cocina Kirino me pidió que le contase como sobrevivimos. Yo le conté todo sin guardarme nada… Al terminar ella me dijo que nuestra madre hablo con ella en su mente y que su último deseo era la de continuar vivos y de no sentir culpabilidad por su muerte, eso me desencajo ya que yo me sentía culpables, era el único hombre de la casa y no pude proteger a mi familia… pero al ser su último deseo lo quise cumplir y me prometí a mí mismo cambiar este mundo….

En la mesa había una gran variedad de comida desde comida como sopa de miso y arroz con pescado, como también había pan con una gran variedad de acompañamientos 'pan con mermelada', etc.

" _ **Whow… esta rico…. Quiero más, por favor"**_ _-_ Al ver el hermoso rostro de Ophis, me hizo considerar el de vivir como ella, pero algo dentro de mí no me permitía ¿Qué seria?... también pensé en comer apropiadamente para no hacer preocupar a mi hermana.

" _Ophis-chan…. Nos puedes ayudar a despedirnos de nuestra madre… por favor" -_ Eso fue lo que le pedí… por que quise hacer aquello que los humanos llamaban funeral… algo que leí en un libro… Era la forma en la que ellos despedían a sus seres queridos, por lo que fue algo apropiado.

" _ **Si no se preocupen, pero después de eso me acompañaran a un lugar, está bien…"**_ – Nunca creí escuchar a alguien decir aquellas palabras con ojos desorbitados sin vida a pesar de que ya por si solo ella era el Infinito en carne y hueso.

" _Ophis-chan, nos podrías decir a qué lugar iremos"_ – Le pregunte eso porque quería saber a qué lugar y si iba a ver alguna emoción de su rostro

"… _ **.. A mi hogar"**_

Otra vez esos ojos, ese rostro… había momentos que no solo yo sino también mi hermana sentía mucha pena por ella… alguien inmortal no solo en nombre, el hacer ese rostro. Era como si viviese solo porque no podía morir y eso la molestaba o era porque no encontraba a alguien que pudiera comprenderla y tratarla de una mejor manera… Pero al saber que nos quería llevar nuestro rostro fue de sorpresa ya que lo único que sabíamos de ella era que nació de la nada y que por ende la nada era su hogar…

" _Ophis-chan crees que podemos hacer una gran tumba para nuestra madre, que este protegida y que solo nosotros seamos los que puedan ingresar a ella"_ – Trate de cambiar de tema al asentir al intercambio equivalente de pedidos, para no estar más triste de lo que ya estaba

"… _**eh… claro es muy fácil, pero en qué lugar lo quieren hacer"**_

"Debajo de la casa, queremos que sea subterránea… "

" _ **Está bien."**_

Con flujo de palabras ella solo acepto, como si eso no fuese nada para ella… Ophis comenzó a escavar afuera de la casa lo suficientemente grande para que en ella estén decenas de personas reunidas ahí sin problemas, cada minuto que pasaba Ophis hacia que el lugar tomase la forma de un cementerio subterráneo. Al terminar en el centro creo un féretro lo suficientemente grande para el cuerpo de mi madre… a los costados de la cueva creo grandes estatuas de ella, cada una de ellas era diferente ya que habían algunas con su forma humana mientras que otras estaban en su forma dragón, una de las estatuas era diferente de todas las demás ya que en ella se observaban a nosotros junto a nuestra madre, esa estatua estaba atrás del féretro… Al ver cómo había Kirino e yo estábamos más que alegres y agradecidos por lo que había hecho… Era más de lo que habíamos pedido, pero ella lo hizo sin sudar o tener alguna dificultas

"… _ **. Uf… Ya acabe, que tal esta"**_

" _Está estupendo." "Está muy bonito"_ – con la sonrisa en nuestro rostro Ophis inflo su pecho con orgullo, ya que su trabajo estuvo a su altura.

" _ **Pues bien, vayan y despídanse adecuadamente de su madre… Que tenemos que irnos después… "**_ – Con un rostro neutral, al no saber que es el dolor o la pena de la perdida de la vida de una persona importante Ophis nos dejó solos para que podamos despedirnos adecuadamente

"… _.Madre, voy a cumplir con tus últimos deseos, protegeré a Onii-san y estaré siempre a su lado sin ningún remordimiento…. Para que él y tú estén felices."_

"… _. Madre, como me hubiera gustado salvarte…. Pero yo aún soy débil…. pero un día seré fuerte y ese día voy a proteger a mis seres queridos y aquel que intente hacerles algún daño…. Los matare"_ Con aquellas palabras le juro proteger y no volver a ver a alguien importante morir.

Mientras que cada uno de nosotros se despedía, Ophis se dirigió fuera de la casa y puso una barrera que la cubría por completo… Al regresar nos dijo que solo nosotros y aquellos que nosotros queramos dejar entrar lo podían hacer… Que no nos preocupáramos por la defensa ya que solo aquel con un mismo poder a la de ella podía destruir su barrera, era algo que nos alegró porque sabíamos que quizás alguien iba a querer llevarse su cuerpo.

"… _. Gracias Ophis-chan, ahora sí nos podemos ir, ¿Kirino estas lista?"_

Ellos al acabar se sentían alegres a pesar de tener en algún lugar de su corazón el sentimiento de venganza.

" _Si hermano…. Pero Ophis-chan, ¿no piensas despedirte de tu amiga?"—Al asentir a la pregunta de mi hermano yo le pregunte a Ophis si se iba a despedir de nuestra madre, ya que nosotros sabíamos que ella era su gran amiga._

"… _**Este… uhm…. Bien, esperen un rato…. No sé qué decir, no proceso lo sentimientos muy bien aún... Saphira ellos van a ser grandes dragones, estaré ahí para ellos e yo también lamento tu perdida y más en este momento…. Adiós, Saphira" –**_ Al ver que por fin hubo un cambio en la expresión de su rostro y en la manera de responder, supe que había alguna posibilidad de que hacerla cambiar y eso me alegro o mejor dicho nos alegró…

" _ **Vamos síganme"**_ – Al seguir a Ophis que nos estaba guiando fuera de la casa, al salir ella creo una agujero nos pidió que lo atravesáramos después de ella.

Al traspasar la brecha observamos un enorme espacio, al seguir el camino que guiaba Ophis observábamos como ese espacio cambiaba de aspecto y proyectaba diferentes lugares… el mundo humano… el demoniaco… el celestial, etc. Etc. Al seguir caminando de alguna manera nos topamos con un enorme dragón de uno 50 metros aproximadamente de un rojo intenso con cuernos pero al observarlo bien notaron que este dragon estaba roncado, pero con sus ronquidos provocaba una gran cantidad de calor…

 _ **Dentro de la Brecha Dimensional**_

" _Whow… que hermoso…. Pero que gran dragón, es el más grande que he visto hasta ahora"_ – Con ojos brillantes en el rostro Kirino observaba el gran espacio frente a ella y al enorme dragon que estaba durmiendo a algunos metros de distancia de ellos. A pesar de eso, yo me di cuenta que aquel dragon era el supremo dios de los dragones el verdadero como lo llamaba madre… A pesar de oír solo lo que ella nos contaba muy rara vez.

" _ **Hump… Rojo despierta, ya los he traído"**_ – Con aquella palabras, el enorme dragon levanto sus parpado y se dio cuenta que frente a él estábamos 2 pequeños junto a Ophis

 _ **[Oh… pero estas segura de hacerlo… Ya que una vez que lo hagamos no habrá vuelta atrás…]**_ \- ¿Hacer? ¿Qué cosa? Al solo oír esas líneas me di cuenta que ellos iban a hacer algo con nosotros y una vez hecho eso no había vuelta atrás para lamentos o arrepentimiento

" _ **Humph… yo no pienso pelear con unos pequeños dragones… sabes muy bien que el momento que actuare será cuando Gaia este un peligro inminente… y mi mayor prioridad es botarte a ti de mi hogar… así que no pretendas estar fuera del problema que se avecina…. Si no piensas hacer nada, dejemos que otros se encarguen"**_

Al solo escuchar como ellos hablaban no entendía nada… en mi cabeza había muchas preguntas, al dirigir otra vez la mirada en el enorme dragon me di cuentas que en su comisura de su boca sobresalían sus dientes, como si se estuviese riendo ya que comprendía mis dudas o como si hubiese hurgado en mi mente para saber mis dudas.

 _ **[Bien… bien, pero háblales tú del motivo por el cual los has traído aquí…]**_

" _ **Bien… Kirino, Issei antes de ir en donde se encontraban, yo estaba en otro lugar y lo que ocurrió no solo está relacionado con ustedes… si no que de eso decidimos que ustedes peleen por nosotros… Así que escuchen con mucha atención, está bien"**_ – Al oírla hablar con su cara estoica como siempre me daba a entender que lo que lo que nos iba a decir era el motivo por el cual estamos aquí y quizás otras cosas más por lo que con nuestro asentimiento de cabeza ella continuo con el relato.

" _ **Bueno… Comenzó cuando estaba en el Inframundo….."**_

 _ **Inicio del Flashback**_

" _ **Aaahhh… que aburrido, no hay mucho que me entretenga por aquí, será mejor que vaya en donde están Issei, Kirino y Saphira"**_

 _ **Boooooommmmmmmmmm**_

 _ **Boooooommmmmmmmmm**_

Con las explosiones que Ophis escuchaba, se percató de que había un Dragón Maligno persiguiendo a una Demoniza, la cual estaba malherida por los grandes ataques de aquel Dragón… Así que decidió acercarse para ver lo que sucedía… quizás así calme su aburrimiento

" _ **wow… pero si eres tú Crom Cruach, por lo que veo te has liberado del Yumekai (Mundo de los sueños)…"**_ —al percatarse que alguien le dirigía la palabra, el dragón levanta la cabeza para fijarse quien es

"… _Ouroboros… por lo que veo haz cambiado tu apariencia otra vez… que haces aquí…"_

Frente a Ophis se encontraba un dragón en su forma humana llamado Crom Cruach conocido como El Circulo del Dragón de la Media Luna, su apariencia era la de un hombre alto que llevaba un abrigo negro con una mezcla de pelos negros y rubios, poseía heterocromía ya que uno de ojos era de oro (ojo derecho) y el otro era de color negro azabache (ojo izquierdo)

" _ **eh… no puedo estar aquí… Que haces persiguiendo a una pobre Demoniza"**_ – Mientras hablaba ella se percató de que había una Demoniza en el suelo exhausta y con heridas en cuerpo, tan solo esperaba que algo impidiera su muerte…

 _(Maldición… que querrá ella aquí…)_

" _ **Crom Cruach, por lo puedo entender no estas persiguiendo a la demoniza sino lo que ella esconde…"**_

" _Si tienes razón, quiero lo que ella esconde… ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

(Así, que ella es la Ouroboros Dragon, El Dragón del Infinito… Estaría bien que le dé la reliquia a ella) – Con eso en mente, a pesar de tener sus dudas, ella decidió hablar

"…Ouro… Ouroboros Dragon, por favor, no permitas que mi Padre tenga en su poder esto… ya que si lo obtiene puede causar una destrucción en este mundo" – Así que ella es la existencia que representa al infinito, su sola presencia me causa mucho más miedo que la de Crom Cruach ella es tal y como me la imagine. Quien mejor que ella para darle el Sacred Gear.

" _ **Y cuál es ese artefacto, que tanto proteges"**_ – Al tener respuesta de ella sonreí, porque sabía que iba a sabotear sus planes, quizás solo sean unos cuantos años pero eso era más que suficiente por ahora… Algún día mi hijo y quizás el nuevo portador de la Boosted Gear lucharan para socavar los planes de mi padre, mi maldito padre.

Al tratar de darle en sus manos la Boosted Gear, me vi atacada por Crom Cruach, cough… de mi boca arrojaba sangre en grandes cantidades, sabía que iba a morir… y en corazón solo había arrepentimiento por no poder educar a mi hijo…

" _Hijo… espero que tu tengas un mejor futuro… lo siento, pero iré a donde está tu padre… por favor te lo imploro, no permitas que él tenga esto"_ – Ojala que un día sepas que tu madre no te regalo porque quizo… lo hice por quera necesario para que tu sobrevivas… Ophis, no dejes que el Sacred Gear se lo lleve….

" _ **Así que el artefacto era la Boosted Gear…. Pues bien me lo voy a llevar… Espero que no intentes impedirlo, de lo contrario morirás igual que ella."**_ – Indiferente ante la muerte de la demoniza, sus ojos estaban puestos en la longinus e hizo que su poder aumentase haciendo que Crom Cruach no tenga otra opción que retirarse.

 _(Maldición…. Se lo diré a Rizevim-sama)_ – Al saber que no se le podía oponer, el dragon se retiro.

Al notar la desaparición de Crom Cruach, ella coge la longinus y también se acerca al cuerpo de la demoniza haciendo que su cuerpo no desaparezca en partículas de luz para poder saber cómo logro dar con la longinus y porque apareció Cron Cruach.

" _ **Ddraig, despierta en este momento"**_

 _[O… O…Ouroboros-sama, ¿que desea?]_

"Por el momento nada, pero iremos a ver a alguien que quizás sepa más de esto" – Al terminar de hablarme Ophis crea una brecha dimensional y entra en ella.

 _ **Dentro de la Brecha Dimensional**_

 _ **[Ophis Ouroboros…. Y al parecer no estás sola, esta también Ddraig… ¿Qué quieres esta vez?]**_

" _ **Los dragones oscuros se están moviendo… un demonio los comanda, mi parecer buscan liberar a Trihexa"**_

 _ **[Bahhhh… Qué problemas… ahora que estaba tan tranquilo… No hare nada al respecto]**_

" _ **Yo tampoco… pero lo más seguro es que lo quieran liberar y no solo eso…"**_

 _ **[….]**_

" _ **Alguien debe de hacer algo… que lo haga el tercer dios dragón"**_

 _ **[Claro, porque no… tienes a alguien en mente ¿?]**_

" _ **Claro, los cachorros de Saphira y Ddraig… Ellos en un futuro no muy lejano serán lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a los problemas venideros…"**_

 _ **[¿Aquellos cachorros?]**_

" _ **¿Tienes a otros en mente?"**_

 _ **[Ni ganas de pensar en buscarlo, me vale]**_ gruñendo levemente _**[¿Pero eso no los harían 2?]**_

" _ **No te preocupes por nimiedades… ellos compartirán el titulo… Así que no veo el problema"**_

 _ **[Ahhh… bueno entonces tráelos…. Les daremos algo de nuestro poder… Bueno si es todo… entonces déjame dormir… Ophis-chan]**_

" _ **Arg…Nunca te he dado la confianza para que me llames así… estúpido dragon"**_ – con una cara molesta ella le respondió a Great Red, pero el solo bufo con sorna…

 _ **[….Ophis, ve a donde se encuentran ellos…. Esas larvas están en problemas… su madre ha sido asesinada y no demoran en asesinarlos a ellos también…]**_

Al escuchar a Great Red, decir eso me sentí el peor Padre y pareja del mundo… por dejar que mi odio y mi poder me nublasen deje solos a los que más me importaba en mi vida… Saphira había sido asesinada y no faltaba mucho para que mis hijos también lo sean…. Trate de decirle algo a Ophis, pero no fue necesario, tan pronto como ella también escucho lo que dijo Great Red, ella abrió otra brecha y entro en ella… Gracias Ophis… muchas gracias

 _[Ophis… porfavor haz que mi nuevo portador sea uno de mis hijos…]_ – Le pedí eso porque quería estar más cerca de ellos, quería protegerlos… quería recuperar el tiempo perdido….Saphira, yo… yo… lo lamento, te deje morir…

" _ **Claro… pero con la condición que ellos me ayuden a desaparecer a Great Red de mi hogar… Aceptas"**_

 _[Claro… pero creo que eso en un futuro no muy lejano cambie… jajajaja] -_ Al saber que ella acepto me puse muy feliz… Intenta usar a mis hijos para su beneficio, pero algo me dice que eso en un futuro no muy lejano no le importara mucho…. Siento que ella ha interactuado mucho con Kirino e Issei por lo que quizás ellos cambien su manera de pensar, actuar y ser.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

" _ **Bueno eso es todo….. Ahora entienden los motivos por los que los traje aquí…."**_

Al terminar de contar todo lo ocurrido, nosotros estábamos muy sorprendidos… ¿Dragones malignos...? Creí que estaban muertos… Una demoniza sacrificándose para evitar que la Sacred Gear en donde reside nuestro Padre quede en manos de su Padre… Era lo más sorprendente… quizás su raza no es como los libros lo pintan… Ahora lo que quería preguntar era acerca de mi Padre, eso era lo más sorprendente… Pero mi pequeña hermana lo hizo primero.

" _O...o. Ophis, lo que nos contantes al final de que uno de nosotros es el nuevo portador de la Sacred Gear de nuestro padre es verdad" –_ Al terminar de formular su pregunta Kirino aun sorprendida por lo que había escuchado… quiso saber más acerca de la Sacred Gear

" _ **Ehh… ¿eso es lo único que quieres preguntar?"**_

" _Bu… bueno por ahora si… ¿Queremos saber quién es el nuevo portador?"_ – Con esa respuesta por parte de Kirino, Ophis solo pudo suspirar y contestarle. – Parece que la emoción de Kirino apareció otra vez,

" _ **Ahhh… Bueno el nuevo portador es Issei… pero déjenme decirles que por el momento no serán capaces de conversar con él por más que quieran…"**_ —Que el nuevo portador soy yo… No siento que dentro de mi cuerpo haiga algo fuera de lo común… al oír mas me di cuenta que por más intentase llamar a mi Padre, no iba a ocurrir nada… por el momento.

" _ **Pero si aceptan de encargarse de los dragones malignos y sus planes, serán capaces de eso y más… que dicen" –**_ Así que eso era…. Ya lo comprendía todo, ellos querían que nos encargásemos de sus responsabilidades, para que ellos sigan actuando tal y como lo han hecho hasta ahora… preferían descansar antes de moverse y enviarnos a resolver sus problemas… Pero qué más da de todos ahora teníamos pensado entrenarnos para cumplir nuestra venganza, quizás con su poder tengamos más oportunidades… Eso para mí parecía estar bien.

Mirándose nos entre nosotros asentimos sin la necesidad de hablar. Y solo pronunciamos aquellas palabras que ellos querían oír

"" _Aceptamos"_ "– al unísono emocionados contestamos, a pesar de no saber a qué tipo de riesgos nos enfrentásemos en nuestros rostros había una chispa que nos orientaba a tomar aquella decisión… Nuestra vida iba a tomar grandes giros a partir de ahora.

 _ **[Jajajajajaja…. Que larvas más entusiastas…. Pues bien sigamos, pero por el momento solo les darás de tu poder, cuando ustedes demuestren realmente ser lo suficientemente fuertes y quieran trascender yo les daré un cuerpo capaz de soportar nuestro poder…]**_ _**[A partir de hoy crearemos nuestra trinidad…. Con el objetivo de dejar de pelear entre nosotros, con el objetivo de hacerle frente a una amenaza mayor…. A partir de hoy las decisiones que se tomen serán con el consentimiento de las 3 partes]**_

" _ **No se preocupen, aun mantendrán la autoridad de un Dios Dragón y serán reconocidos como tal por seres de igual nivel."**_ – Acercándose a nosotros ella imbuyo su poder en nosotros.

" _Arrrggggg" "Mi cuerpo me duele… Onii-chan"_ -Cada segundo que pasaba, sentíamos como un enorme poder se introducía en nuestro cuerpo, era algo incómodo y también doloroso por hacía que nuestro cuerpo hirviese más de lo acostumbrado… El poder introducido por Ophis recorrió cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo velozmente, pero al final se almaceno en nuestro estomago…

" _ **No serán entrenados para controlar su poder por nosotros, de eso se encargaran ustedes, con sus propias manos y su propia suerte… En sus espaldas recaen un enorme peso… en sus manos están el destino de los demás seres… Después de un año nos volveremos a ver… Ddraig, enséñales cómo vivir, guíalos como mejor sepas. Te confió a los Dragones Gemelos del Génesis…" –**_ Al terminar, nuestro cuerpo no rechazo el poder de Ophis sino lo albergo dentro... Siento como de nuestros cuerpos brotan grandes cantidades de poder del infinito… podíamos ver y sentir presencias de los diferentes agujeros que había ahí, a pesar de que de ellos había una considerable distancia… Pero dentro mi aun había algo que quería hacer y eso era dar reposo al cuerpo de la demoniza.

" _Ophis, antes de que nos envíes a nuestro hogar, me gustaría preguntarte si me ¿podrías dar el cuerpo de la demoniza? y decirme ¿cuál era su nombre?" –_ Al hacerle mi pedido, Ophis rápidamente abre una brecha y saca el cuerpo de la demoniza para lanzármelo

" _ **Toma, Ahí está…Su nombre era Liliana… ¿creo? Lo que hagas con ella es cosa tuya al fin y al cabo no me interesa"**_ (Na: Misaki de Kaichou wa Maid-sama… tal vez no se parezca por el color del pelo… pero imagínensela con el cabello plateado) con el cuerpo en mis manos, somos enviados a nuestro hogar otra vez. A prepararnos para los peligros que nuestros destinos nos alberga… Algo muy peligroso ¿Quizás?

 _ **[Con la llegada de estas larvas y el movimiento de los dragones algo me dice que me darán trabajo, algo que no he hecho en eones…. Arg]**_

Al regresar a casa. "¿Porque pediste el cuerpo de la demoniza?" – Había escucha la pregunta de Kirino pero creí que ella también pensaba lo mismo… pero quizás no

" _Me preguntas ¿por qué? Lo hice porque, quizás algún día veremos al hijo de la demoniza… Acuérdate lo que dijo al final antes de morir. También lo hice en agradecimiento, porque podemos estar con Padre. No te parece lo correcto…. espero que lo entiendas_ "

"eso me imagine, como siempre eres así. _Si eso decidiste está bien, pero que harás con él cuerpo" – Al notar la expresión de mi hermana me di cuenta que mantenía una sonrisa_

" _Quiero enterrarla junto a nuestra madre"_ Al terminar lo que dije note que ella estaba un tanto sorprendida por lo que dije, pero al poco tiempo asintió

"… _.."_

Al tener su consentimiento, entre a la casa y bajamos al sótano. Al llegar a la tumba de nuestra madre, hice que el féretro de ella se moviese un poco y cree otro para la demoniza, pero antes de ponerla dentro. Mientras yo hacía eso quería que mi hermano, que era mejor controlando la magia que yo, crease algunas estatuas de ella.

" _Está bien Onii-san"_ – Mi hermana rápidamente creo la estatuas y podía ver que eran muy bonitas, casi parecían iguales a ella…

 _(Parece que Onii-san, quiere hacer lo mejor… así que yo también hare lo mismo.)—_ Por qué siempre él será así. Al terminar me giro y el me felicita haciendo lo que siempre hace acariciando mi casa… Eso se sentía muy cómodo y en muchas ocasiones hacia que él lo hiciera sin haber hecho algo… Ahora que deberíamos hacer… ¿Quedarnos o irnos a entrenar a algún lugar?

" _¿Qué haremos ahora Onii-san?"_

"Eh, es verdad… Pero por ahora nada, descansemos mañana decidiremos que hacer. _"—_ Ella asintió y juntos nos fuimos a dormir

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo… gracias por lo reviews… Bueno espero que les haiga agrado el capítulo, aquí explico mejor lo del porque Ophis tenía la Boosted Gear en sus manos… Para el próximo capítulo Issei conocerá grandes cosas así que esperen el próximo capítulo… Hare lo posible para publicarlo el 28 de este mes sino puedo será para la primera semana de Marzo**_

Antes de irme unas pequeñas palabras:

Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo que el tiempo, tiempo te puede dar, si no le das tiempo al tiempo, el tiempo con el mismo tiempo de ti se vengara… (Aplausos… Aplausos… :D )


End file.
